The Life
by happysue115
Summary: What if Japan was infested with crime? What if Naruto was the leader of it all? In this story Naruto is the bad guy and Sasuke is the good guy. Sasuke gets in a little trouble with the mob and finds himself owing Naruto a lot of money. How will he pay off his debts? Warning major smut and yaoi! Boy X Boy! Character death, angst, some OOCness...
1. Naruto The Fox Uzumaki

**Hello people, happysue here. Alright, this is my first fanfic so give me a break. **

**Warning! Major smut and yaoi in later chapters. Boy X Boy and such. Don't like, don't read. Please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki**

* * *

Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki smirked at the man tied to the rusted metal chair.

The man was older – approximately mid-forties, balding, and carrying a little extra weight around his mid-section, probably from drinking too much beer.

He was dressed in a sweat stained wife-beater shirt, black slacks, and scuffed loafers.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes darted nervously around the room, or rather, the abandoned barn.

Naruto walked slowly around his prisoner, who was stretching painfully to try and keep Naruto – still grinning – in his sights.

Naruto stopped right behind the man and scanned the ring of his subordinates surrounding him and his prisoner.

Each of the men in the circle held handguns and often times a weapon of their choice.

Shino, a tall dark-haired man who constantly wore sunglasses always carried hedge-clippers and was a fan of snipping off little bits and pieces of those who disobeyed their orders.

The man in the chair was hyper-ventilating in anticipation and fear.

Unable to see Naruto he could only imagine that the blonde was holding a gun or knife behind him. Finally, Naruto began to walk again, his designer shoes tapping on the floor.

The sound echoed through the warehouse until Naruto stopped in front of the prisoner.

He was wearing a spotless Hugo Boss suit, worth nearly 3,000 dollars.

The clean suit seemed out of place in the dirty, cluttered barn.

Naruto held out a hand, gaze unwavering from the prisoner and a skinny yet muscular man with red hair, piercing green eyes and a number of tattoos, handed him a hammer.

Naruto smiled as he took the hammer and tested the weight of it, swinging it through the air with exaggerated movements.

He smirked as his prisoner paled visibly.

"Well, Haribu? Care to tell us where that money you owe me is?" The blonde man's cerulean eyes were narrowed and his lips were pulled back in an almost feral grin.

"See, this hammer is pretty heavy and I wouldn't want it to accidentally..." He paused for dramatic effect, still smiling before he continued. "...slip."

Not a single spark of mercy shone in Naruto's eyes and the swinging hammer was getting closer and closer to Haribu.

Haribu gulped and slightly shook his head. Then he gasped as the hammer swung right past his nose.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Haribu had the habit of repeating himself when panicked.

"I had the money last week but one of my buddies Jura – You know Jura, right?"

His voice was high-pitched in fear and desperation.

"Anyways, my buddy Jura came by and I gave him a loan. He promised he'd pay me back by the time my payment to _you_ was due...but he disappeared!"

Naruto handed the hammer to Kiba, his second in command, and frowned slightly.

"I understand completely, Haribu. In this day and age you have to help your friends," Naruto's voice was thick with fake sympathy and his face had morphed into an innocent expression.

"The problem is, you owe me two thousand dollars. Where am I going to get that money? You don't have it. You're 'buddy' Jura doesn't have it..."

Naruto sighed and shook his head then turned to one of his underlings.

"Do you have his money, Tamo?" His subordinate snickered and shook his head.

Naruto turned to a bored-looking man with brown hair in a pony-tail, next.

"What about you, Shikamaru? Do you have the money?"

Shikamaru simply sighed and murmured, "How troublesome," before returning his attention to the door. Naruto held his hands up in a helpless gesture.

"I'm sorry, Haribu, but this is one time too many that you have been behind on your payments. I was afraid it would come to this."

Naruto held his hand out again and this time the red-haired man, Gaara, handed him a gun.

Naruto studied the gun with a curious expression, turning it over in his hands.

The harsh barn lights glinted off the guns exterior.

Haribu struggled frantically against his bonds, tears streaming down his face, mixing with his sweat. He began to sob as Naruto cocked the gun and leveled it at him, face now expressionless.

Naruto's voice was as cold as the gun in his hand.

"You just don't belong in The Life."

The gunshot echoed through the dilapitated barn and the fields surrounding it. A cow lowed nearby.

Naruto shook his head as he lowered his hand.

Gaara took the gun from him and Naruto turned around, walking to the door.

Two men quickly pulled it open for him. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

"Clean up and get out. Now." His voice seemed younger all of a sudden.

Naruto then made his way through the dark to his waiting Hummer. Kiba, a man with spiky brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks, hurried after him.

Naruto was already seated in the back of the jeep by the time Kiba maneuvered over the gravel driveway, tripping and stumbling in his haste.

Naruto rolled his window down and leaned out, the light from the moon reflecting off of his smooth, tan skin.

Kiba felt his heart stutter as he took in his boss's face.

Naruto Uzumaki was gorgeous.

His wide, totally care-free smile (not that he smiled much), and bright blue eyes could capture nearly anyone's heart.

Pair his facial features with naturally tan skin and a more than average physique and you had the recipe for one extremely sexy mobster.

And not just any mobster. No, Naruto Uzumaki was the leader of all of Japan's underworld.

At 26, Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki was the youngest crime lord in the world.

He had gotten the nickname, "The Fox" because though he seemed innocent he was capable of tearing your throat out.

The sad thing was, Naruto didn't even realize what he did was wrong. Not really.

He had been immersed in the mob since birth.

When his mother and father died when he was 17 it had only seemed natural for him to take over.

In the 9 years he had been in control he had proven himself worthy of the title of Crime Lord many times over.

He was naturally cunning, clever, and very thorough when it came to punishment.

He was terrifying. Yet, alluring in an odd way. He had won the hearts of many women _and_ men throughout his life. He had also gained a fair amount of enemies.

More dangerous than his enemies though, was the Anbu, Japan's version of an FBI or CIA.

The Anbu knew exactly who and what Naruto was but they could find no evidence in order to convict him. Naruto always seemed to be one step ahead.

His eyes shined through the darkness and Kiba felt a chill crawl up his spine at the sight of his boss. _I'm glad I am on his side, _Kiba thought. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Clean this up. I want Haribu Yamasi to be completely forgotten. Got it?" Kiba nodded quickly and Naruto relaxed into his seat.

He rolled his window up but Kiba had time to see Naruto nod to his driver, blonde hair falling in his face just before the Hummer pulled away.

Kiba stared after it until it disappeared from sight then glanced around and hurried back inside.

"Alright guys! You heard the boss. Lets clean this trash up," He said, gesturing to the limp body.

The wife-beater shirt was now covered in blood. It dripped to the floor.

"I don't want to leave a single bit of evidence for the damn Anbu to find."

The men began to hurry about. If Naruto Uzumaki was absolutely terrifying, his second in command was just plain scary. Kiba didn't seem to realize how intimidating he was.

Two of the men – _Chouji and Sai_, Kiba thought – untied the body and hauled it out a back door.

Kiba grunted in disgust at the trail of blood.

He heard a chuckle and turned to see Shikamaru beside him, lighting a cigarette.

"Scared of a little blood, Kiba?" Kiba harrumphed and turned back to supervise his crew.

There was silence for a moment until he spoke.

"You and I both know this is a bloody business. Doesn't mean I have to like it to get paid." He saw Shikamaru nod out of his peripheral vision and silence reigned again.

Kiba almost forgot the man was there until he spoke, quietly this time, though.

"Do – Do you think it bothers him?" Immediately, Kiba knew that Shikamaru was talking about Naruto. He shrugged.

As innocent as Naruto could look and act they both knew firsthand how deadly and ferocious their boss could be.

You didn't get to be Crime Lord by doing nothing.

"I think he just shuts it out. Or maybe he_ is_ used to it. Unlike us." He finished with a touch of sarcasm. Shikamaru just blew out a cloud of smoke.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru had seen things that would give a normal person nightmares.

And Naruto had seen – had caused – even worse.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru had joined The Life at the age of 16 after they had dropped out of school.

Kiba had quickly rose to power and became Naruto's second in command by the time he was 19.

It had been disconcerting to have a boss only a year older than him.

Shikamaru was a year younger so had joined a year after Kiba. He joined during a very rough time.

A man who had been running for governor of Konoha City had crossed a line and Naruto had given the order to have him killed.

Unfortunately, the sniper he chose had made some bad decisions and an eye-witness had gone straight to the Anbu.

The man who had messed up was quickly dispatched and the eye-witness was killed by Naruto himself not even a day later, but the damage was done.

Anbu went on high alert and the mob had to be even more secretive. They lost a lot of money and jobs.

Those in the mob became even more distrustful, even of their own partners in crime.

As a result, Shikamaru, though he was highly skilled in interrogation and with firearms, had stayed at the bottom of the chain. Even now, years later, he was only a crew boss.

Naruto had the mob organized into crews. There were 20 crews throughout Japan.

Each crew had around 50 men and a leader; Shikamara was in charge of the 8th crew.

They both stood in silence for another half hour, lost in their own thoughts and memories until one of the men came and reported that they were done.

The body was disposed of and everything was cleaned. Kiba nodded and gave the signal to leave.

The men left in groups of two or three, making their ways through the darkness to their cars hidden in the brush and fields.

Finally the old barn was empty. Kiba nodded a curt goodbye to Shikamaru and shut off the lights.

He hurried to his silver Lamborghini (being second in command had it's perks), and opened the door. He looked back at the forgotten barn.

It was plain and nondescript. The walls had moldered and the roof was falling in.

No one would believe what had happened here tonight.

A man had died at the hand of another, all because he had made a bad choice with his money.

Kiba shook his head, got into his car, and drove away into the darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Alright people, Chapter 2 is here! How do you guys like it so far? Okay? I hope so...This is my first fanfic, so...Either way, please review! PLEASE!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

"Sasuke! Booth 3 is getting rowdy! Handle it!" Sasuke sighed and wiped his hand across his forehead, then turned and headed across the crowded, dark club/restaurant to Booth 3.

The room was filled with gyrating bodies and smelled thickly of perfume, cheap beer, and sweat. Flashing strobe lights blinded Sasuke and he nearly growled in frustration as his path across the room was cut off once more by a dirty dancing couple.

Weaving around them he arrived at Booth 3 just in time to have a beer bottle thrown at him.

Easily dodging it, Sasuke stepped closer to the table and surveyed its occupants.

The man who had thrown the bottle was dressed in a button-up shirt and black jeans.

His collar was popped up and he had a smirk across his spray-tanned face.

Even if the man hadn't thrown a glass bottle at him, Sasuke would have immediately assumed him to be an asshole.

He had a scantily-clad girl on either side of him, pressing their breasts against his shoulders and giggling. Sasuke could tell they had all had too much to drink.

Their faces were flushed and the guy was being a little too lenient as to where his eyes were landing. And staying.

Considering the girls were dressed in enough cloth to make a handkerchief, Sasuke couldn't really blame him. Asshole or not, he was still a guy.

Strangely enough, Sasuke had no trouble keeping his eyes on the man and away from the scantily clad girls.

Sasuke didn't have time to ponder his aversion to beautiful women at that moment though. Another bottle went flying past his face.

Sasuke barely dodged it in time; He felt it brush his ear and his hair quivered in the breeze it caused. Sasuke was annoyed. No, he was furious.

His damn roommate (who had helped pay their rent) had disappeared.

Since then Sasuke's life had gone downhill.

Not able to pay the rent Sasuke had had to get another job.

And this job sucked... It's easy to guess why.

First off Sasuke had the worst boss in the world.

He was a huge brute of a man, smelly and sweaty. Name was Raiyo but had Sasuke call him "Master". Second off, Sasuke had to wear a damn apron like a fucking maid!

It was humiliating... Even thinking about it now made him blush.

Third off he had to work nearly every night, all night at this trash dump.

Nine at night to one in the morning.

Fourth off, random assholes kept throwing glass bottles at him.

Fifth off and probably the most obnoxious and infuriating thing, Sasuke kept getting hit on and groped. By men.

And as if things couldn't get worse, his "Master" had him acting as a waiter _and_ bouncer.

Most bouncers are huge men like Raiyo. Sasuke was slender and almost girl-like.

So what did Sasuke do? He turned to his most faithful companion when it came to scaring and sobering people: His famous Uchiha glare.

Sasuke's raven eyes – when used correctly – could stop an angry drunk in it's tracks.

Sasuke used this to his advantage whenever a man or woman had had one drink to many.

Now, standing in front of this table, he turned on that exact glare.

The asshole froze in place. The girls continued to giggle and hiccup for a moment more until they noticed him. Then they froze in place too.

"I would truly appreciate if you would stop throwing things. And being a complete asshole to the rest of the staff. If you can't do that..."

His voice turned deadly and his eyes narrowed. "...get the fuck out."

The man nodded, his dyed blonde hair falling over his eyes slightly.

Sasuke's face broke into a huge – but extremely fake – smile. Then he stalked off.

Across the darkened room "Master" nodded approvingly then disappeared into a back room. Near the front entrance, Sasuke heard someone calling his name.

Looking around he spotted his friend Neji, waiting to be seated.

Sauke walked quickly over to him and noted that he was alone.

"Table for one?" Sasuke asked politely. Neji was one of his best friends but Sasuke was on the clock and had to act like it. Neji nodded and the two men exchanged a glance.

Sasuke knew that Neji was asking for a more private and secluded table with that glance.

As Sasuke led Neji to a booth at the back of the club he thought, _I wonder why he's here...Isn't he normally working Thursday nights?_

Sasuke pushed past a man and woman making out, still lost in thought.

_Unless...unless he _is_ here for work... But what could an Anbu agent want with this trash dump? _He glanced back at his dark-haired friend and noted with amusement that their trek across the club had captured Neji several female admirers.

They were all fairly pretty but Neji just blushed and attempted to ignore them.

Sasuke knew how loyal Neji was to his wife, Sakura. Not to mention terrified.

_If only she could see him now. Wading through a sea of gorgeous women and yet he doesn't even stop and chat. She would be proud. _

Sasuke snorted at the thought and earned an odd glance from Neji.

Finally reaching their destination Sasuke stepped back and watched as Neji sank into the booth's torn vinyl seats.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" He asked. Neji just groaned and lay his head down on the table. Sasuke heard him murmur, "Cut the crap, Sasuke, and sit down. I don't need a waiter. I need a friend."

Sasuke stood awkwardly for a moment and glanced over to where his "Master" usually stood.

Raiyo was no where in sight. Sasuke sat with a sigh. "What's up? Trouble at home?...Or work?" Neji bristled like a porcupine at the word, "work" and Sasuke knew immediately he was in for a long rant about the crime that seemed to be, 'Over running this damn city!' as Neji's exact words were the last time they talked.

He relaxed into the seat and waited for Neji to start. And start he did.

He practically yelled, "I am so sick of this town! You can never win! It's like you think you are making progress and then the next day something even worse happens...Like, take this week and today for example,"

Neji was leaning forward slightly his pale blue v-neck shirt gaping.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire the smooth skin at the base of Neji's throat for a moment.

"We had an eye-witness to The Fox killing somebody. An eye-witness! Imagine, Sasuke, what that could mean to The Fox!" Neji was practically lying on the table by now.

Sasuke was just a _little_ confused. _Who was the fox? _

"We could have captured him once and for all. We had ten agents around the eye-witnesses house, to protect him, you know?"

Neji slumped back into his seat, his clear blue eyes unfocused as if he was lost in thought.

"But this morning...this morning I went over to the poor bastards house and – and they were all dead. Every last one of them..." Neji's head drooped. "..slaughtered."

Sasuke understood now why Neji was so upset. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Neji...," He started, then paused.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry they died. I'm sorry you lost your eye-witness. I'm sorry that you won't be able to catch this...uh, fox guy." Neji's head popped back up like a jack-in-the-box, his pale eyes suddenly bright.

"Fox guy? Fox guy?! Please tell me you know who Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki is?"

Sasuke searched his memory then shook his head.

"Um...no. Is that a bad thing?" Neji threw up his hands in frustration.

"Typical. Completely typical. Okay, buddy, listen up. Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as The Fox, is the most vicious, cunning, evil soul that ever set foot in Japan!"

Sasuke was surprised by the venom in Neji's voice.

"He is the leader of all of Japan's crime underworld. On top of that, my greatest enemy! I've chased him for years, yet every fucking time he is: One. Step. Ahead. Of. Me!"

He punctuated each word by slamming his hand down on the table over and over.

"You know what the sad thing is, Sasuke?"

"N-no. What?"

"He is younger than me. By five years. He's the same age as you."

Sasuke couldn't imagine someone the same age as him being a murderer.

Or, for that matter, being wanted by the Anbu.

_I wonder what he looks like...Tall and dark? Short and fat? He must be pretty scary..._

Sasuke was staring into space trying to picture Naruto Uzumaki and Neji was sitting with his head in his hands. It was at that moment that Raiyo, or "Master" chose to appear.

He slammed his hand down on Sasuke's shoulder (probably going to leave a bruise...) and bellowed, "Get back to work, you damn fag!"

Sasuke lept up with a yelp and hurried off immediately.

Raiyo glared at Neji.

"I've seen you in here before. Usually you are spying on one of my customers. You're an Anbu agent, aren't you?" Neji didn't deny it.

"I tolerate you government people coming in here and watching people, but you leave my staff alone. If you don't...I'll kick you out faster than you can say, 'Back off!'. Got it?" Neji merely glared.

Raiyo shrugged, and, satisfied he had made his point, turned to leave.

"Wait," Neji would have been surprised to know how alike his voice was to his biggest enemy's at that moment. Raiyo stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't ever, EVER, call my friend a fag again. He is in no way, shape, or form gay."

Neji couldn't see Raiyo smile but he could hear the smirk in his voice as he threw over his shoulder, "Isn't he? Think about it," before stalking off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Please REVIEW! **

**Upcoming: Chapter 3, Ignorance is Bliss**


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

**Hello, everybody! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. It really boosted me up when I saw all of the positive feedback. Well, here is Chapter 3 (It is pretty long), and Chapter 4 will be out in the next couple of days. If anybody has any questions or suggestions I will be happy to answer them and take them under consideration. Thank you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ignorance Is Bliss**

* * *

_Sasuke was lying on the floor of a small, dark room._

_His hands were bound behind his back and there was duct-tape over his mouth. _

_His eyes darted anxiously around but all he could see was shadows and the beam of light that was shining under the door. _

_Suddenly, with an ominous creak, the door opened, flooding the room with light. _

_Sasuke stared up at the figure in front of him, its facial features cast in shadows. _

_He couldn't tell if the figure was a man or a woman, young or old. _

_But Sasuke could tell that the figure wasn't there to help him. _

_His heart nearly stopped as he noticed a gun in the figures hand. It was a 9mm revolver; deadly and compact. A large hand dwarfed the weapon._

_The figure stepped into the room, blocking the light, and shut the door behind itself._

_The room was cast into shadows and darkness once more._

_Sasuke felt his heartbeat accelerate as adrenaline flooded through his veins. **What was going on?**_

_The figure leaned down over him and chuckled. The laugh was low and throaty and Sasuke knew it was a man. **But who?**_

_The man spoke. "I am your worst nightmare. I am the poison to your precious city. I am The Fox. And I am coming for you." Sasuke's rapidly beating heart felt like it would burst._

_He felt the cold barrel of the revolver pressing against his throat and he panicked, struggling wildly in an attempt to escape; to survive. The Fox only laughed. _

_Sasuke heard the click as The Fox pulled the trigger. _

_Heard the bullet drop down into the barrel and heard the gun shot echo through the small room. _

_His head ached from the sound of it but he was not dead.** How?**_

_He became aware of another sound. A high-pitched beeping sound._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

And he woke up.

* * *

Sasuke's room was small and drab. In fact, his whole apartment was small and drab.

When you walked through the front door you were in the office; it consisted of a desk and computer. Then you walked into the kitchen. It was a miniscule box with a microwave, mini fridge, sink, and folding table and chair up against the wall next to the room's only window.

Next to the window was another door. This opened into Sasuke's room.

It was a slightly bigger box than the kitchen, with a lumpy mattress that served as a bed and a dresser. Next to the dresser was a door that opened into his "bathroom". It was a shower and toilet. No sink.

If you wanted to wash your hands you would have to go to the kitchen. Thank God for Germ-X.

When Sasuke woke up he found himself lying on his lumpy mattress staring at a crack in the ceiling and listening to his blaring alarm clock.

Groaning, he rubbed his face with his hands and sat up.

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, but a morning person was not one of them.

Having a day job that required him to get up early had made him learn several shortcuts to his morning routine: Slamming his hand down on his alarm clock shut it up just as efficiently as gently pressing the OFF button. Fingers worked just as well as a comb when it came to brushing his hair.  
Cereal was easy to make and quick to eat. Gum worked nearly as well as brushing his teeth. Et Cetera.

As he chewed and swallowed his cheerio's, Sasuke struggled to remember his dream from last night.

All he knew was that it had been more of a nightmare than a dream.

_Oh well, _Sasuke thought, _If it was important I'm sure I would remember it. _

He glanced at the clock on his microwave. It read 7:44 AM. His eyes bugged.

He had to be at work in 16 minutes!

Sasuke choked on his Cheerios as he shoveled them into his mouth then ran out the door to his beat-up black truck. It was old and it was dinky but it was built like a steam engine.

Hit the side with a sledge hammer and it wouldn't even leave a dent.

It was the type of car that could be involved in a 10 car pile-up and only get a scratch.

Sasuke's driving skills weren't exactly stellar so it was the perfect car for him.

He was constantly running into fire hydrants, mail boxes, and, unfortunately, a lot of peoples cars.

His work mates were so fed up with him scratching their fenders that he had been given his own parking spot all by itself at the back of the parking lot.

He pulled into it now, jumping out of his car before it had even stopped completely.

He yanked the keys from the ignition and ran across the parking lot to the front door.

The front lobby of the building was empty, a sure sign that Sasuke was going to be late.

He pressed the elevator button 6 or 7 times before it finally arrived and he bolted into it.

Tapping his foot anxiously he watched as the floor numbers rose.

The elevator stopped at the 18th floor and Sasuke jumped out and ran across the room.

He sat down in his cubicle just as the clock struck eight.

He relaxed and was just about to breath a sigh of relief when Kakashi, his boss, leaned out of his office and stated, matter-of-factly, "Late again, Sasuke. What's that...the 50th time?"

Sasuke stiffened and practically groaned, "I am _not_ a morning person."

Kakashi clucked his tongue and disappeared back into his office, his voice muted as he said, "You better be glad I'm one of your best friends." He reappeared, carrying a cup of coffee and leaned against Sasuke's desk. "I could have...no, I _sh__ould _have fired you by now." He sipped the coffee and made a face. "Ugh, not enough sugar..." Looking down at his coffee in disgust Kakashi's mouth curled up in a sly grin. "Either way, Sasuke, I'm going to have to punish you."

Sasuke watched him warily as Kakashi leaned in closer; almost too close for comfort.

So close that his breath brushed Sasuke's face. It smelled of Sweet-N-Low coffee and mint toothpaste. It was a scent Sasuke was used to. Ever since they had been in college Kakashi had had a crush on Sasuke and even attempted to turn him gay several times.

Most of those attempts included Kaskashi pouncing and straddling Sasuke then just _almost_ kissing him.

He had gotten pretty close several times, too.

Thankfully something (or someone) had always intervened.

Ever since Sasuke had come to work for Konoha Corporations and Kakashi had became his boss, Kakashi kept finding ways to get them alone together.

Every time that had happened Sasuke had swiftly turned him down.

Now, sitting here with Kakashi so close and so willing, Sasuke almost gave in.

Almost kissed Kakashi. Just to see what it would be like, of course.

Sasuke had never kissed a guy before. Hell, he hadn't kissed many girls either, for that matter.

And the few times he had, it had never been...well, anything special.

Maybe he wasn't doing it right. Maybe he just hadn't found the right girl yet... Sasuke sighed and pushed back his rolling chair so that the distance between him and Kakashi increased.

"Oh please, Kakashi. You always threaten to punish me. Your idea of punish is to take me on a date, get me drunk, then have your way with me."

Sasuke stopped and actually found himself envisioning that. _No! _He told his brain. _Do not think about having sex with a guy! I've never even had sex with a girl...Sheesh. _

That's right. As attractive and charming, though often times unorthodox Sasuke could be, he was still a virgin. Kakashi spluttered.

"I'm surprised Sasuke. Do you really think so little of me?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow then rolled his chair around Kakashi to his computer.

"Yes. Now if you would please leave, I have work to do." Kakashi stood still for a moment longer then rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"Fine. I'll go. But the offer still stands." Sasuke merely "hn'd" and kept his back to his boss.

He secretly breathed a sigh of relief when his footsteps retreated and his office door closed with a click. Sasuke ran his hands through his raven hair. _What is wrong with me? __Straight guys don't go around thinking about kissing other guys...do they?_

* * *

It was five o'clock by the time Sasuke shut down his computer, gathered his jacket and briefcase then headed for the parking lot.

Getting into his car and shutting his car door behind him, he was searching for his keys when his cell phone rang.

Glancing at the caller ID he saw it was Neji.

He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke. You working tonight?" Neji's voice was so loud that Sasuke flinched, holding it away from his head. He realized he had accidentally pressed the speaker button.

He turned his phone off speaker and held it back to his ear, saying, "No, not tonight. Why?"

"Well, Sakura and I are going out to eat and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Immediately Sasuke was suspicious.

"It sounds like a date. Why would you want me to come with you guys on a date?" His voice was cold and on the other end of the line Neji winced.

"Uh...Well...See it's like this...Um-" Suddenly Sasuke heard Sakura in the background.

"Oh, give me the phone, Neji." There was the sound of a slight struggle and suddenly Sakura's voice was louder.

"Hinata is coming. Are you in, or not?" Sasuke groaned and leaned his head back against his seat's head-rest. Hinata was Neji's cousin.

For some reason, Sakura had it in her head that Sasuke and Hinata were soul-mates, and kept trying to get them together.

Why? _"Because they__'re __both pale, ha__ve __dark hair, and __ar__e quiet,"_ Sakura had explained several months ago. Sasuke had pointed out that if those were the reasons, him and Neji should be together.

Neji had choked on his water at this comment and Sakura had had to pound him on the back, all the while glaring at a smirking Sasuke. _"Those aren't the only reasons, numbskull. God, boys."_

"Well? Are you coming?" Sakura inguired. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I might as well. What time and where?" Sasuke knew he would probably live to regret this, but once Sakura was on the phone, there was no saying, well... "No."

"Seven o'clock on the dot, at Reymono's." Sasuke sucked in a breath.

"Geez, Sakura. That place is so expensive. I don't know if I can afford a salad, let alone an actual meal."

"Relax, Neji and I are paying." Sasuke heard Neji sputtering in the background before there was a click and the line went dead.

_Well. I guess I should go home and get ready. _He finally found his keys and successfully started his car. _Tonight is going to be so much fun._ Sasuke snorted.

_Why can't I be as good at everything else as I am at sarcasm?_

* * *

Sasuke stepped into Reymono's at seven o'clock sharp, dressed in his only suit and tie.

He signaled to a waiter that he was with a group and then headed to the back of the restaurant where he could see Sakura's pink hair over the crowd.

He passed tables of all kinds of people. Reymono's was one of the fanciest restaurants in town, as well as the most expensive. If you had money, you went to Reymono's.

Because of that you would see people of all types there.

Celebrities, government officials, or even the more shifty types, such as drug dealers and, well...mob underlings.

It was one of Neji's more...unofficial stake-out locations. He had made a number of arrests here by acting like he was eating dinner then jumping into Anbu agent mode and tackling anybody who seemed involved in funny business.

It seemed tonight that he was actually off duty though; Sasuke could see him laughing with Sakura and Hinata. Arriving at the table, he pulled a seat out and sat down.

Neji nodded at him and continued his conversation with Sakura while Sakura glared at him then looked at Hinata then back at him, her green eyes flashing.

Sasuke nodded wearily and turned to look at the girl.

Sasuke couldn't deny it. Hinata was very pretty.

She had a well-proportioned face framed by hair black as night. She had big, crystal blue eyes that were surrounded by dark lashes.

She blushed easily and was very sweet. She had a body most men would die to see, let alone touch and taste. But Sasuke just didn't see her as anything other than a friend.

"H-hello, Sasuke." Hinata blushed and waved at him slightly. Sasuke grinned at her and nodded.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?" Hinata blushed even more and smiled.

"I've been fine. J-just fine. What about y-you?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I got another job." Hinata perked up at the sight of a new conversation starter.

"Oh? Where did you get a job? You didn't get fired from Konoha Corporations, did you?" Sasuke chuckled at the alarm in her voice.

"No, I didn't get fired. I just needed a little extra money, so I got a job at a night club called _Pulse._"

"Oh." Hinata had never been to _Pulse _before so she didn't know what to say. Silence fell between the two while Neji and Sakura continued to chatter on amiably. Sasuke couldn't help but think, _I was right. This is going to be a long night indeed._

* * *

The four friends parted ways in the lobby of Reymono's.

Neji and Sakura were taking Hinata home since she lived near them and Sasuke was heading back to his own apartment.

Sasuke went to the bathroom before he drove home and by the time he had finished washing his hands and returned to the lobby, the other three had left.

Sasuke walked to the door. He opened it and was about to walk out when a man in a silk suit walked in. The man's shoulder bumped Sasuke's almost roughly and Sasuke turned to stare after him.

All he could see was the back of his head. The man was taller than Sasuke by about four inches with broad shoulders and long legs and arms. His hair was blonde and spiked slightly.

_Sheesh, rich people never have any manners, _Sasuke thought as he walked out to his truck and drove home. He didn't have a second thought about who he had bumped into. It just goes to show that ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! :)**

**Upcoming: Chapter 4, Holy Porsche**


	4. Holy Porsche

**Yay, Chapter 4! Thank you, thank you everybody for all of your wonderful reviews. I received some questions so I will answer some now. Okay, first off, Yes, I love Neji and Sasuke together but no Neji is not interested in Sasuke in this fanfic. He is too terrified of his _wife, _Sakura. In fact, Sasuke doesn't even know he is gay yet...Second off, somebody pointed out that in the first chapter there is a part that was supposed to say wouldn't and I wrote would. You are right, so sorry, Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Holy Porsche**

* * *

"What do they call this place?" asked Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Pulse_. That's the name of the club." Kiba said as he exchanged a glance with Shikamaru.

The trio were standing in the parking lot of the nightclub/restaurant next to Naruto's black Porsche.

It was his pride and dream. He had "liberated" it from a warehouse several years ago and gone on to drive it _everywhere_. He protected it like it was his own child.

Kiba and Shikamaru were wearing suits (Naruto expected them to. He liked to be surrounded by fancy-looking people) and Naruto was wearing tight black jeans and a gray short sleeve t-shirt.

The shirt was like a second skin on him, putting an emphasis on his toned abdomen and tight, muscled arms.

Kiba and Shikamaru watched warily as their boss inspected the dingy club.

While it may pass their standards, it mostly likely wouldn't pass Naruto's and they weren't sure how Naruto would react to being brought here. Finally, Naruto shrugged and nodded.

"It isn't Reymono's but it'll do. I'm bored." Kiba and Shikamaru both let out a breathe they hadn't noticed they were holding.

The trio walked quickly to the door and pushed their way through the crowd to the front of the line to get inside.

Some men looked like they were about to argue and Kiba glared at them, lips curled back into a snarl. One man was either an idiot or already too drunk to realize the danger in Kiba's glare and continued to yell insults after them.

Shikamaru turned around, the movement so fluid that no one even saw him, and punched the asshole right in the face. The man crumpled to the ground.

Shikamaru stood still and stared out at the crowd in defiance. No one moved or said a word.

He smirked and followed Kiba and Naruto into the nightclub.

The room was dark and filled with dancing men and women.

Strobe lights flashed overhead and the scent of cheap cigars and beer filled the room.

A waitress came over. She had white blonde hair up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes.

The waitress, whose nametag read "Ino" was dressed in a very short skirt and halter top.

She smiled; her teeth were very white.

"Table for three?" She asked, bending down to get their menu's out of a stand.

Her shirt gaped open and Kiba elbowed Shikamaru in the side. He nodded vehemently and snickered.

"Yes. I would prefer a booth. In the back. Now." Naruto's voice was colder than the waitress was used to (especially considering what she was wearing) and she looked a little shocked.

"Y-yes, sir. Right this way." Her voice had gone from cheerful to timid.

She led them to a booth at the back of the club. The table was covered in graffiti and phone numbers.

"Here you are, sir. A waiter will be with you in just a moment," she said as they sat down, Naruto on one side, Kiba and Shikamaru on the other.

Naruto just glared at her until she turned and walked off.

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged another glance.

_Sheesh...there goes his chance with her. Looks like we will never get him laid, _Kiba thought.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and several other men in the mob frequented this nightclub at least once a week.

The frantic, almost overwhelming atmosphere was like a drug to them.

Plus the guys and girls were hot. With a capital "H". Yes, guys _and _girls.

Kiba and Shikamaru weren't picky. They would take whatever was dished out to them.

Unlike their boss.

It was no secret that The Fox, the crime lord of Japan, was bisexual. But he was picky. Very picky.

He only took men or women that were gorgeous and usually important to society.

The problem was, there weren't many people with those qualifications that were willing to talk to, let alone sleep with, Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki.

Naruto had been acting more and more stressed lately and Kiba and Shikamaru agreed that he was probably sexually frustrated, considering he hadn't had sex in weeks. He needed to get laid.

And that's what they were hoping to do tonight. Get him laid, I mean.

So the only way to find someone who was willing to sleepwith a cunning mobster (murderer) was to come to a place like _Pulse_.

At that moment...well, Kiba and Shikamaru's hopes were dimming.

* * *

Ino tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Booth 8. And watch out, they bite." She grimaced and disappeared into the kitchen yelling, "I need an order of onion rings, pronto!"

Sasuke sighed, staring after the waitress.

If the customers hadn't liked pretty Ino, he doubted they would like him.

He grabbed his notepad out of his apron and hurried across the nightclub to where Booth 8 was located.

Even before he got there he recognized the man. Or at least, Sasuke thought he did.

He was beautiful. His hair was golden blonde and fell over his forehead in just the right way.

His eyes were so blue that Sasuke could see them from 20 feet away.

They were framed by dark lashes and underlined by three scars on both sides of his face.

The scars were beautiful in their own way. Rather than detract from his beauty, they added to it.

The man was slouched back into the booth, scanning the crowd, his mouth set in an almost perpetual frown. It was the man he had bumped into last week at Reymono's.

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat.

He could feel and almost see, an alluring, yet dangerous aura radiate off the man, an aura that hadn't been there that night when Sasuke had bumped into him.

_Maybe he's just more in his comfort zone here...Either way, I don't want to serve him. _

He glanced around nervously and froze when he spotted his "Master" glaring at him.

Raiyo mouthed the words, **"Go, faggot. Now."** and cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke gulped and hurried forward to booth 8.

"Hello, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" He tried to sound cheerful, but it was hard standing this close and feeling that terrifying aura.

Sasuke noticed the blonde man's friends for the first time.

They were handsome as well, and impeccably dressed.

_The suits they're wearing must have cost 4 or 5,000 each_, Sasuke thought.

One man had spiky brown hair and a red tattoo on either cheek. He was the first to answer.

"I'll have a beer," He turned to his friend, the one with the ponytail. "What about you Shikamaru?"

The pony tailed man, who Sasuke now knew was Shikamaru, glanced at his menu and muttered, "How troublesome..." He scanned the menu for a few moments and Sasuke stood their awkwardly.

Finally he spoke. "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

The first man snorted. "That's a girls drink. Be a man, Shika. Get some whiskey or a beer."

Shikamaru shook his head, his mouth a stubborn line.

"No, it has the word "bloody" in the title. You know how much I like blood." His voice was slightly sarcastic. The first man seemed to find this hilarious and started laughing so hard that the table shook.

_I guess that is some sort of inside joke, _Sasuke thought. _Odd._

He noticed that the blonde man was even smiling slightly.

Sasuke pulled his attention away from the blonde and jotted down their orders.

He looked up and waited for the blonde man to order.

Silence reigned over the table as he stared down at his menu. Sasuke was getting antsy. He had other tables to tend to. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he spoke.

"Um...anything for you?" The blonde man's head rose sharply and his blue eyes met Sasuke's dark ones. Sasuke nearly gasped as his heart throbbed in fear and...desire?

_What the hell? Who **is**_ _he?_

"I just want a water," The blonde man bit the words off in annoyance and yet...Sasuke couldn't help but think, _God. His voice is so hot. _Husky and low it made goosebumps break out on Sasuke's skin.

"Got that, pretty boy?" This question was voiced with a dangerous undertone so Sasuke nodded, then hurried away. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack, his heart was beating so fast.

_I definitely don't think he likes me._

* * *

Kiba and Shikamaru watched with bated breath as Naruto scanned his menu.

Their waiter was... well, waiting, though rather anxiously.

Shikamaru noticed him glancing over his shoulder towards another table.

Kiba took the time to look over the man.

He was handsome, in a fragile porcelain doll way.

Kiba didn't think he would break as easily as glass, though.

He could see lean muscles beneath the man's long-sleeve shirt.

His face was narrow, with a rosebud mouth and large obsidian eyes. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. It looked as smooth as silk and Kiba couldn't help but picture kissing it.

Kissing this porcelain man. Making him moan and writhe beneath him.

He was shaken out of his day(or shall we say evening) dream by Naruto.

"I just want a water. Got that, pretty boy?" The porcelain man nodded and hurried off.

Kiba nudged Shikamaru, who nodded. They had both noticed Naruto staring at the man's ass as he walked off. They both stared at their boss. One of his eyebrows rose.

"What?" They both quickly looked away and said, completely in sync, "Nothing."

Naruto stared at them for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." He slid out of the booth and quickly disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he was gone Shikamaru practically yelled, "Did you see that?! Did you, Kiba? He called him 'pretty boy'! Pretty boy! Coming from Naruto that is like me telling someone he or she is absolutely gorgeous." Kiba was nodding furiously.

"I know. I saw. And he stared at his ass. That is the most attention Naruto has given _anyone _in weeks. Maybe months. We have _got_ to get them together." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, bu-" He stopped as the man reappeared, carrying a tray with their drinks.

He seemed nervous until he saw Naruto wasn't there. He relaxed visibly and broke into a wide smile.

"Here are your drinks." The two mobsters stared at him as he placed their drinks down, then walked off again. Once he was gone from sight they kept talking, this time disappointed.

"Might as well give it up now, Shika. The guy is already terrified of Naruto and they haven't even had their first date." Shikamaru nodded sadly and said, "Yeah, you're probably right..." Then he brightened. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Hey Kiba...Who's to say that they need to meet under normal circumstances? Naruto isn't exactly a normal guy."

Kiba wanted to know where this was heading.

"What are you planning, Shikamaru? And will it get us killed?" Shikamaru merely smiled.

"Just leave it to me." Then he got up from the booth and disappeared into the crowd.

Kiba found himself sitting alone when Naruto returned.

"Where did Shikamaru go?" He asked as he sipped his ice water.

Kiba merely shrugged, feigning innocence, and took a long draft of his own beer.

"I think he found some random girl...Someone with low standards. You know."

_Short and Sweet, __Kiba__. Short and sweet. _

To his relief Naruto nodded, accepting his lie, and went back to watching the club-goers.

_Cunning? Eh, not all the time, _Kiba thought with a grin.

* * *

Sasuke had just gotten off of work. He guessed he was fairly happy with the night's work.

He had received a large amount (Nearly a hundred dollars worth) of tips.

Granted, most of them were from men and had been tucked into his back pockets by fingers that had lingered just a little too long, but still. Money was money.

_God, don't think like that. I might as well go and be a prostitute. Get paid to have sex. That would be the same concept. _

He shook his head as he unlocked his car door and climbed gingerly inside.

_When I get home, I am going to take the hottest shower I can; I am so sore. _

Carrying heavy trays around all night made Sasuke's arms and shoulders scream, "Uncle, uncle!"

It didn't help that most of the time he was super tense in fear of those he was waiting on.

He thought over all the tables he had waited on that night. _Sheesh, I had some scary people tonight._

Suddenly his mind was filled with images of a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed man.

_Make that a really, really cold shower. Fuck, why can't I get him out of my head?_

He clucked his tongue (Just like Kakashi) and shut his car door behind himself.

Sticking his key in the ignition he turned on his truck.

The engine roared to life and Sasuke slowly backed out of his "Employee" parking spot.

He shifted his truck into drive and pressed down on the gas pedal.

The truck shot forward, going from 0 to 40 in a few seconds.

He slammed his foot down on the brake. Nothing happened!

He tried to regain control of his truck, swerving around other peoples cars and cursing.

_I'm going to die! _Sasuke thought as he aimed his car for what he knew was the edge of the parking lot. There was a grassy incline a few feet past the parking lot.

Hopefully, he could wreck his truck there and not destroy anybody else's car.

_I never thought I would be planning to wreck my truck._

He knew the truck would be fine, but not so much himself.

The rest of the parking lot flashed past him; all of the cars were just blurs.

As he barreled through the parking lot towards the slope he noticed something parked right in front of him. It was a car, black as night. Not just any car, a porsche.

Sasuke barely had time to think, _Shit, _before there was a jarring impact, the screech of metal ripping and tearing, and Sasuke's head whipped forward to slam into his steering wheel.

Everything went dark a few moments later.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was on his third water. Shikamaru and Kiba were getting just a little (okay, a lot) drunk and both had a giggling girl sitting on their lap.

Naruto thought back to an hour earlier.

_Shikamaru had returned looking very happy._

"_I'm guessing all went well with that girl?" Naruto had asked._

"_What?" Naruto didn't miss the warning look that Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged. "Oh, uh...yeah. Everything went great." Naruto simply harrumphed and the matter was dropped. _

Now, an hour later, Naruto was still pondering what that look had meant. What were they up to?

His question was answered a few minutes later, though he didn't know it.

From outside the club, there was a screech and loud crash that could be heard even over the pounding music.

Everyone stopped talking and dancing except for those who were so drunk that they thought the crash was a part of the song playing.

A large man stood up and yelled, "Turn off the damn music!" The music stopped.

The blonde waitress from earlier said, "I think it was from outside."

Immediately everyone swarmed to the doors in an attempt to get out to the parking lot.

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Kiba. Come on, Shikamaru. Let's go see what the noise was." Naruto had a bad feeling. Like something was very wrong.

Shikamaru stood up quickly but Kiba looked like he might argue. He still had a very pretty woman on his lap.

"B-but...Why-?" His words were slightly slurred from too much to drink.

"Kiba," Naruto's voice was deadly. Poisonous. "Now." The girl on his lap took one look at Naruto and fled like the building was on fire. Kiba looked much more sober.

"Yes, sir." He sounded very timid.

Naruto made his way across the now-empty club and to the door.

There was a mass of people surrounding it, each trying to see what was the matter.

He pushed through everyone; one glance at him and they parted like the red sea. Finally he was outside. He glanced around then looked to the end of the parking lot, where everyone was staring.

He stared along with them once he saw...well, what he saw.

His porsche, his baby, was a mangled heap of metal. It was twisted around a small, black truck.

"No..." He thought his legs might give out. Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki felt sad for the first time in his life standing in a dingy nightclub parking lot.

Kiba and Shikamaru emerged from the crowd behind Naruto, and stood, flanking him.

"Boss, what's wron- Holy fuck." Kiba said. He glanced at Shikamaru, who was grinning like a child in a candy store, and thought, _Oh, hell no. Shikamaru wouldn't have. Not the boss's car. _

But one nod from Shikamaru in his direction told him that Shikamaru would most definitely have. And did. _He must have cut the brake line of that black truck._

Naruto was frozen in place. His mouth was open and his eyes were filled with a murderous rage.

From the crowd he heard a man say, "I hope he has insurance." But that's the thing. It was a stolen car. Of course he wouldn't have insurance. Oh, how he regretted it.

A $120,000 dollar car, ruined, just like that.

He started to walk forward, Kiba and Shikamaru right behind him. They were the only ones that heard him say, "I hope the damn bastard in that truck is dead."

His hands were balled into fists at his side. "No, the _damn bastard _is going to wish he was dead. 'Cause I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully."

About 20 feet away from the wreck Naruto could see that the black truck wasn't even scratched.

His fists were so tight that his nails cut into his palms. Suddenly, the door opened. A man half fell out. He stumbled a few feet from the wreck then collapsed to his knees.

Naruton stared in shock. It was the waiter from earlier.

The one who had looked at him with eyes so deep and dark that Naruto had thought that he could get lost in them. That he had _wanted _to get lost in them.

The man's apron was torn, his shirt half-unbuttoned. His hair was a ruffled mess, falling into his face. He already had a purplish, black bruise spreading across his forehead, and a long gash sat right above his eye.

Blood trailed from the gash down his face, where it dripped off if his chin and onto his shoulder and the ground. He looked around in confusion then slumped forward onto his face.

_He probably has a concussion, _Naruto thought.

Staring at the unconscious man, Naruto felt his anger drain away. No, he wouldn't kill the raven.

But he _would_ make him pay.

He pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed in a number.

"Sai, we're going to need a ride. Now."

He quickly relayed the address of _Pulse_ then snapped the phone shut and turned to his second-in-command and subordinate.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, grab him. Let's go." He didn't wait for them to answer, simply turned and walked towards the road. He stopped just as a black Hummer pulled up.

Sai, another mobster underling, jumped out of the drivers seat and ran around to the rear of the jeep.

He opened the trunk and helped Shikamaru and Kiba lay the unconscious man in the back.

They slammed the door down and got into the car hurriedly.  
Naruto was opening the passenger-side door when someone from the crowd asked, "Where are you taking him?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at them all, a feral grin across his face.

"Why to the hospital, of course." He shut the car door and leaned out the window.

"Don't touch the cars. Someone will come for them later."

Then the black Hummer drove off, tires screeching on the tarmac.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading :) If you have any questions feel free to ask them. I will try to address your question at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 5, Debt**


	5. Debt Sucks

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Debt Sucks**

* * *

Sasuke woke to a fierce pounding in his head.

Every breath he took rasped in his chest.

He was pretty sure he had broken several ribs in the car a minute. Where was he?

He remembered losing control of his truck and then...and then...Nothing.

_Am I in a hospital? _No, he was lying on a hard, concrete ground, not in a hospital bed. Sasukeglanced around, his eyes slowly growing used to the lack of light.

He was in a small, square room. _Why does this seem familiar? _

Sasuke suddenly had memory flash through his head. His nightmare!

This was just like that nightmare he had a week or two ago. Everything was the same.

The room, the light shining under the door. In fact...Sasuke wiggled his hands a little.

Yes! He could feel a length of rope tied around his wrists tightly, restricting his movements.

_I must be dreaming, that's all. I got in a car accident and now I am in the hospital, safe and sound, but having a nightmare. All that's missing is the figure in the doorway._

Just as Sasuke thought that, the door opened. A man was standing in the doorway.

Unlike his dream, Sasuke could see this figures facial features. And it was someone he recognized.

_The man from the restaurant!_ It was Shikamaru, the man with brown hair up in a ponytail. He stood still for a moment.

"God, you look awful. Are you alright?" Shikamaru had the gall to look concerned.

Sasuke became aware that his face was covered in dried blood. His mouth was practically stuck shut and his eye was swollen closed. It felt like he had gotten beaten up. He pried his mouth open as Shikamaru came closer.

"St-stay away from me!" He said, rolling onto his back, attempting to get away. Shikamaru held up his hands.

"Relax. I might be a mobster but I'm not completely ruthless. Besides, the boss wants to see you. It;smy job to get you cleaned up."

Sasuke wasn't sure he had heard correctly. _Mo-mobster? _Had he heard right?

He felt himself start to shake in fear. He was so paralyzed that Shikamaru pulled him to his feet without a struggle.

He quickly untied Sasuke's hands and led him out the door and into the hallway.

Shikamaru's hand on his arm was like a vice.

All the bright lights of the hallway accomplished was making Sasuke's headache worse.

He practically groaned in pain. Shikamaru glanced at him.

"I'll get you some Tylenol is a few moments. You probably have a concussion."

Sasuke worked up the courage to ask, "Aren't you supposed to keep people with concussions awake? Or at least supervised them? I could have died."

Shikamaru grinned. "Relax, you were under surveillance the whole time." Sasuke nearly froze again. _God, it's like I am in a whole different world. A world where it is normal to stick unconscious people in dark rooms filled with camera's. _He snorted then winced.

"I have decided that concussions suck. A lot." To his surprise Shikamaru started to laugh.

Tears filled his eyes. Wiping at his face he said, "I knew Kiba and I made a good decision. You are perfect for him."

"Perfect for who?"

"Oh, nobody. You'll meet him soon enough." Shikamaru sounded like he was avoiding Sasuke's question. Sasuke was about to ask another one – like why the hallways were so empty – when Shikamaru stopped at a door.

"Here we are. Go on inside. You'll find a change of clothes and a sink and washcloth. Get cleaned up. When you are ready, knock on the door. I'll take you to meet my boss, then."

Sasuke wasn't sure he would ever be ready for that.

He opened the door and hurried inside, then shut it behind him.

Inside was a simple black couch on which some jeans and a t-shirt sat.

On the far wall was a sink with a washcloth.

Sasuke walked to the sink and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above it for the first time.

_I look awful. _It was true. Sasuke's forehead looked like one big bruise.

It was a mottled purple-black splotch.

The bruise spread down to make Sasuke look like he had two black eyes and even his nose was slightly swollen.

The rest of his face looked snow-white in contrast except for where dried blood was encrusted.

Which was most of his left cheek and chin.

He hadn't wanted to show that his wrists hurt in front of Shikamaru (He had read somewhere that predators attacked at the sign of weakness) but now that he was alone (Well, mostly. There were probably cameras) he rubbed his raw wrists. _Being tied up sucks almost as much as getting a concussion._

Sasuke stretched his shoulders and arms then grabbed the washcloth sitting on the edge of the sink.

He turned the sink on and waited for the water to get warm.

First, he splashed the water across his face.

It stung as the cut on his face got wet, but watching the blood swirl down the sink and having his face reappear in the mirror made it worth it.

Then, once most of the blood was off, he wet the cloth and gingerly dabbed at his aching forehead.

Sasuke hissed as he brushed the long gash above his eyebrow. _You know what suck the most? Car wrecks._

After several moments of dabbing, Sasuke deemed himself suitable.

Now he just looked incredibly pale, bruised and tired. The long gash on his forehead was just a red line that was scabbing over.

He turned to the clothes on the couch and held them up. They were his exact sizes. _How the hell did they know my shirt and pant size?_

He pulled his shirt off carefully, wincing as the movement pulled on his chest.

_Yep, definitely cracked some ribs. _

Sasuke pulled on the maroon shirt and grimaced at himself on the mirror.

The dark red fabric only made him look more white.

You could see the blue-purple veins that curled up the side of his neck.

Sasuke grabbed the jeans and boxers off the couch.

He kicked off his own jeans and was about to shuck off his boxers when he stopped.

He glanced around until he saw what he was looking for. A small camera up in the corner of the room.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed his dirty, blood-stained shirt.

He aimed and flung it up. It landed right on the camera, hanging off of it like an apple off of a tree. _That's better, _Sasuke thought. Then he yanked off his boxers.

He pulled on the other boxers and pants in record time, feeling vulnerable.

Knowing that an unlocked door was all that separated him and Shikamaru when he was undressed made him nervous. Sasuke wasn't an idiot.

He had heard the stories of women and men getting kidnapped by gangs and being raped. A chill crept up his spine and he shivered. He walked to the door and knocked once. Shikamaru opened it immediately.

"Come on. Hurry, hurry. My boss is getting annoyed. And that is something that neither of us want."

He rushed Sasuke down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "Oh, yeah, before I forget..."

Shikamaru stopped at the top of the stairs and rifled through his pockets.

A moment later he pulled out a dark red pill. "Here is some Tylenol."

He offered it to Sasuke, along with a water bottle that Sasuke hadn't noticed he was holding.

Sasuke eyed the lint-covered pill suspiciously, wondering if it was worth taking an unknown pill from a criminal. The pounding in his head won out.

Sasuke snatched the pill and water bottle from Shikamaru, blew the lint off the pill, and hurriedly swallowed it along with several mouthfuls of water.

He choked slightly and Shikamaru slapped him on the back, a motion that set Sasuke's ribs to aching once more.

"Alright, lets go."

They climbed several more flights of stairs.

By the time they got to the top, Sasuke was panting heavily and Shikamaru was smirking at him. Finally Sasuke regained his breath enough to nod and then Shikamaru was leading him once more. They walked down several hallways until they stopped in front of a large mahogany door.

"Alright, whatever you do, act respectful. I don't care if you are upset, and either does he. In fact, he cares even less then me. So unless you want to be sleeping with the fish tonight, stay quiet and nod at everything he says. Got it?" Sasuke nodded, his lungs aching to much for him to answer.

Shikamaru stared at him a few moments more as if to make sure that Sasuke truly understood. Satisfied, he opened the doors and let Sasuke walk past him.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open involuntarily. The room was huge.

The ceilings must have stretched up 20 feet. The hardwood floor was covered by a thick Persian carpet and the walls were lined with marble columns.

The wall opposite of where Sasuke was standing were made up of 4 huge windows.

Considering where Sasuke guessed he was (The mobs hiding place?) he had a feeling those windows were made of bullet-proof glass.

They opened out onto a scenic view of what looked to be a...strawberry farm?

_Um...okay. _Sasuke thought. _Sure. Strawberries can be manly. In fact, I think strawberries are terrifying._

What really drew Sasuke's attention was the large desk in the middle of the room.

It's size was ridiculous; it must have been 15 feet in length.

It was made of some type of rich, black wood can featured several ornate carvings.

Whatever is was made of, and whoever had made it, Sasuke was sure it must have been worth thousands and thousands of dollars.

Behind the desk was a large black leather chair. It's back was to Sasuke so that he couldn't see who was sitting in it. Sasuke jumped as Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir." _How do they know my name? _

Sasuke didn't notice when Shikamaru left the room, closing the door behind him, but he did notice when the chair turned around and he saw who was sitting in it.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You probably know me as,"The Fox", am I correct?"

* * *

It was almost humorous to see the man's reaction.

His eyes widened and his rosebud mouth pursed.

_He really does look like a porcelain doll_, Naruto thought.

After he had heard Kiba use the term to describe Sasuke when they had gotten home last night, Naruto had decided he liked the description.  
"You are probably wondering why I know your name, correct? And your clothes sizes?" The porcelain doll nodded.

"Well, let me tell you then. I try to find out as much as I can about those who owe me money; who are in debt to me and the mob. That way if they try to escape I can use that information against them. And you, Sasuke Uchiha, owe me a _lot_ of money."

Naruto actually thought that Sasuke was going to faint for a moment, whether from his concussion or what Naruto had just told him, he didn't know.

The porcelain doll's eyes closed half-way and he swayed slightly.

Naruto was on his feet and around his desk in a moment. He approached Sasuke and caught his arm.

"Are you okay?" Naruto didn't want to care, but he just couldn't help himself.

This man brought out Naruto's protective side for some reason.

He heard Sasuke murmur something, but he wasn't sure what he had said.

"What was that, Sasuke Uchiha?" Saying Sasuke's full name took any extra intimacy out of everything Naruto said.

_I can't let myself get close to him. Remember the Porsche, Naruto. Remember your poor baby._

"I said, 'Why do I owe you money?' What did I ever do to you?!" Sasuke's voice was defiant.

Naruto was impressed.

Here was this man, on the verge of collapsing from a concussion, in the hideout of some mobsters who kidnapped him, standing next to the most vicious criminal in Japan who was four inches taller than him, yet he still had the courage to add some attitude to his question.

It was infuriating yet endearing at the same time.

Naruto was actually speechless, a first in his lifetime.

Then his mobster mentality came back.

He stood up straighter, tried to make himself even taller looking, more intimidating, and said, "You are about to cross a line, Sasuke Uchiha. You are here because you owe me $110,000 for destroying my car. It would be $120,000 but I have already confiscated your truck and everything you own – including every bit of furniture in your apartment. To make things easy for you, I have set up a payment system for you. You owe me $5,000 a month. If you pay this, you will be out of debt to me in less than two years. 22 months to be exact." He waited and watched as the porcelain doll absorbed this information. Disbelief, then anger crossed his face. Then hopelessness.

His voice was more subdued when he spoke.

"I barely make $4,000 a month, though...How am I supposed to pay you?" This was the part Naruto had been looking forward to. He leaned down closer to the porcelain doll, his breath brushing his face. He was surprised when Sasuke shivered.

"There are other...options." And then Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki kissed him. Naruto's lips merely brushed the raven's at first but as he inhaled Sasuke's scent he grew hungrier, fiercer.

Soon, their lips were melded together, each fighting for dominance.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lower lip, then licked away the bead of blood he had caused.

His tongue brushing over the porcelain doll's lips was nearly enough to make him growl.

His hands found their way to the back of Sasuke's neck, where it tangled in his hair.

He heard Sasuke wince as Naruto pushed him back another step, forcing a leg between the porcelain doll's.

_Good god, I could get used to this._

Suddenly, Naruto found himself being pushed back. Hard.

He stumbled backwards then looked up in surprise to see the porcelain doll rubbing at his lips with his hands. Naruto was happy to see that they were swollen. The porcelain doll was also glaring at him, his dark eyes lighting up with fury.

"Who do you think you are?! You can't just go around kissing people! Especially men who are straight! And what do you mean by options? Do you think I would sleep with you to pay off my debt?! I would rather die than do that." Naruto went from being puzzled to angry.

"Who do I think I am? I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the most powerful criminal in all of Japan! And yes, I do think you will sleep with me to pay off your debt. But hey," He shrugged. "if you want to die, I can arrange that. All it would take is one bullet to the head. Or maybe, I'll buy a Porsche and hit you with it. I bet that would teach you your lesson."

Naruto knew he had gone to far with that comment, and that he had just earned Sasuke Uchiha's utmost hatred. But he was too furious to curb his tongue.

He wasn't going to let a waiter change him.

"Shikamaru!" He shouted. The door immediately opened and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he had heard. "Get himout of here! Take him back to the city. Oh, and Sasuke, I'll come for you in a month. You better have my money, or we'll have to explore those...options."

He smirked as Shikamaru led the sputtering, furious man from the room and down the hall.

But his smirk disappeared several minutes later. _I probably just made things harder for the both of us. _He sat down in his chair and turned to look out the windows.

Past the strawberry fields he could see a black hummer speeding down a small dirt road towards town. _What did he mean when he said he was straight? Straight men don't kiss other guys like that..._

Naruto felt as though Sasuke Uchiha was a whole number of puzzles that he just couldn't seem to solve. _How is this going to turn out?_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 6, Suspicions**


	6. Suspicions

**Wow. Chapter 6. Sheesh. I feel like I have become a writing machine. Oh well, I love to write so I don't know what I am complaining about. Just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed and favorited or followed this story! So...Here's Chapter 6 :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

* * *

Shikamaru was worried about Sasuke.

When they had first left Naruto's office, the porcelain doll had been energetic, furious even.

By the time they arrived at the stairs, he had seemed drained. Lifeless.

His skin was washed out, as pale as his nickname.

Shikamaru practically had to carry the man down the stairs and out to the waiting Jeep.

Sai was already sitting in the driver's seat. He was Naruto and Shikamaru's unofficial driver.

Even Naruto had to admit that the man was skilled in driving, especially when it came to get-aways.

Shikamaru helped Sasuke into the back and climbed in next to him.

He was unconscious by the time they had driven past the strawberry fields towards town.

Shikamaru watched him warily. _Maybe I should take him to the hospital. _ _No matter what Naruto says, he doesn't want Sasuke to die. There is just something about him… _

Sai looked back at them in the rearview mirror.

"Where we heading, boss?" Shikamaru didn't realize Sai was talking to him at first. He was so used to calling Naruto boss.

He glanced outside the window. They were stopped at an intersection.

"Oh…uh," Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke again.

The man was slumped against the inside of the car door, his breathing slightly ragged.

His mouth was moving ireggularly, as if he was dreaming.

"Take us to the hospital. This man needs help."

"Righto, boss." Sai said with a smile so big it seemed fake. He turned the wheel to the right and the car zoomed smoothly around the turn.

Shikamaru jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Sasuke was awake.

"N-no. No hospital. Too many...questions. Expensive…" As weak as he seemed, he was glaring passionately at the mobster. Shikamaru was unsettled.

As second-in-command he was used to people looking at him with fear and respect.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru knew what the man meant by it being too expensive.

Standing outside Naruto's office he had overheard quite a bit.

Enough to know that Sasuke was not looking forward to exploring those…options that Naruto had mentioned. And started to explore. Until Sasuke rejected him.

Shikamaru had nearly laughed when Sasuke had yelled at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't used to being rejected and, standing outside of the door, Shikamaru could only imagine Naruto's facial expression.

"Where should I take you, then?" He thought Sasuke had fainted again when he didn't answer for a very long time. They drove another couple of miles.

"Take me to Neji's house. Please." Shikamaru stared at the porcelain doll in shock.

He was still slumped against the seat, but his face held more emotion right then than Shikamaru had seen since they had brought him to their hideout.

He couldn't hold back his disbelief.

"The Anbu agent? Are you joking? You want me, the second-in-command to the greatest criminal in Japan, to take you to an Anbu agent's house? With you looking like this? First off, they know this car is a mobsters. Second off, Neji knows what Sai and I look like. And third off, he is going to fucking arrest us!" Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Fine, drop me off a block away. I'll walk to Neji's house." Shikamaru laughed.

"Walk? You can barely stand. Naruto would kill me if I let you walk and you died in a ditch somewhere." He saw Sasuke studying him. "I mean…you know, because you still owe him money." He could tell Sasuke didn't believe him.

"Right…Because I still owe him money." They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in.

Sai asked, "We are almost to the turn-off for the hospital. What do you want me to do, boss?"

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He murmured, "How troublesome…" Outside the car, the traffic was picking up. It was eight in the morning on a Thursday; people were going to work. _I bet their lives are so easy._

"Sai, take us to the Anbu agent, Neji's house. We are dropping this idiot off." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke smirk and then grimace in pain.

_I am making a very bad decision, _he thought. _I need a cigarette and some beer. And a last will and testimony._

* * *

Sakura practically attacked the furniture in her living room.

The feather duster she was holding swished over the couches, tables, shelves, and TV at an almost violent speed.

Which was sort of expected, considering Sakura's personality.

Fiery and often times a little too bossy she was the complete opposite of her husband, Neji.

He was quiet and reserved; very organized. Which was perfect considering his job occupation.

When people asked why Sakura and Neji had gotten married she had had no other answer except, "We complete each other."

Behind her back, Neji answers, "She scared me into marrying her..." which was accompanied with him looking over his shoulder in fear.

Either way, the couple always got along great. Until today.

That morning, Sakura had gotten up super early to make Neji breakfast.

He had complained that she had made something he didn't like.

She had yelled at him, he had glared at her sullenly for a while.

Then he had complained some more, this time about her, "wasting her time," and then he had left for work. At least that is what Sakura's view on it had been. Neji's perspective was very different.

Sakura had gotten up early (something she shouldn't do in her condition...more on that later), and made Neji a breakfast of pancakes. Neji hated pancakes.

He had politely told her this, and she had freaked.

Normally, Neji would have apologized and dropped the subject (because the wife is always right) and offered to make them both breakfast, but this morning he had made the unfortunate decision to continue worrying about it.

He felt bad that Sakura had gotten up and wasted her time cooking something Neji didn't like.

Whenever Neji felt bad, he rambled on and on about.

Sakura had mistaken this for more complaining.

The kitchen had became a tense battle ground.

Sakura ate her plate of pancakes sullenly, and Neji sipped his coffee.

Finally he had stood, grabbed his briefcase, attempted to kiss Sakura on the cheek (She had turned away) and left for work.

Now Sakura was cleaning the house furiously, thinking about her and Neji's fight that morning.

_Who does he think he is? I slave all day every day over this house. I make him breakfast, I clean the house...Hell, I wash his clothes! Maybe I'll just stop washing his underwear for a while... Yeah! That'll teach him to appreciate me. _

Sakura was practically rubbing her hands together and was about to laugh maniacally when there was a knock at the door.

She set down the feather duster and walked to the front entry hall.

_I wonder who that could be? _For a few moments she had the horrible fear that it was someone from Anbu, here to tell her that her husband had been killed in action. _Oh please God, no. _

One of her hands found its way to her stomach. _Don't let it be someone from Anbu. Let Neji be alright. _And then she was at the door.

She pulled it open and gasped. She never would have imagined who was on the other side of that door, not in a millions years.

Sasuke Uchiha leaned against the door frame.

His face was ghostly pale except for his forehead, which was black from a bruise. His eyes were swollen and glassy, as if he was sick.

A long gash on his forehead was weeping blood. He smiled at Sakura. Her mouth was open in an almost perfect "O".

"Hey Sakura," His voice was thick, like it was hard for him to form coherent words. "Is Neji here?"And then he keeled forward.

Sakura shrieked and jumped back. Sasuke was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, it was to Neji standing over him, shining a flashlight in his eyes. He brought a hand up, to shield himself from the piercing light.

"Hey...stop. That hurts." His voice was whiny and Sasuke nearly started giggling. He stopped when he saw Neji's face.

"What the hell, Sasuke? What happened?" His eyes narrowed in anger and his whole body was stiff.

"Nothing...I didn't do anything. I just crashed the truck. That's all."

"That's all? That's all?! You have 3 broken ribs, a severe concussion – one of the worst I have ever seen, by the way – and you are going to need stitches on your forehead. You're lucky you aren't dead." He leaned closer, hissing, "Plus you scared Sakura half to death!"

Sasuke could see Sakura over Neji's shoulder, standing in the doorway. She was watching them with concern.

"She called me at work – which she never does – and insisted I come home right away because you had just died on our doorstep. Of course, I freaked out." He was standing up now, pacing around the bed.

Sasuke attempted to keep Neji in his sights but found that it hurt his head too much when he focused. He collapsed back against his pillow, his neck aching

Neji stepped back into his line of vision and said, "I rushed home to find you bruised and unconscious... Do you know how worried I was?"

It wasn't until then that Sasuke saw that Neji's anger was caused from concern and worry over...well, _him. _Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry." Neji stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"You think I want you to apologize? No, I want-" Neji threw his hands up in frustration. "Hell, I can't explain what I want. Sakura come over here and explain it to this bastard." He sat down the end of the bed, his chin in his hands.

Sakura moved from the doorway to the side of the bed.

She seemed to be gaining confidence, like she was realizing that this bruised and bloodied man was her friend from college.

Sakura stared down at Sasuke for a moment.

Then she shook her head and sat down in the chair Neji had been occupying.

She took Sasuke's hand in her own.

"Sasuke dear," She was being uncharacteristically gentle. Sasuke thought he saw a spark of maternal instinct in her eyes. But it could have just been the concussion making him see that. "We just want you to promise that you will never do something like this ever again."

"Wait...you want me to promise to _never_ have a car wreck again?" He wasn't sure if he had heard right. Because technically, the wreck hadn't been his fault. He had lost control of his car.

I mean, come on, it could happen to anyone!

Sasuke just couldn't believe they were asking him to promise to never get in another car wreck when his first and only car wreck hadn't been his fault. But they were both nodding vehemently.

"That is exactly what we are asking." Sasuke just looked at them for a moment then thought, _Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. _He found himself nodding along with them.

"Alright. I promise to never get in another car wreck for the rest of my life." Neji was standing now, his hand on Sakura's shoulder, and they were both smiling.

"Good. For now, get some rest," Neji said. "I'll have to wake you up every two hours since you have a concussion, but you can at least sleep for a while. When you are feeling better you can go home."

"Oh. Um. I can't go back to the apartment." Neji and Sakura's faces mirrored each other.

"What, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well...it's a bit embarassing. In couldn't pay this months rent and they evicted me. I have no where to go." It was a total lie, but as Sasuke figured it, he needed as much money as he could. If he stopped paying the rent to his apartment that would be an extra $300 dollars a month that he could give to Naruto. Besides, there was no furniture in his apartment now anyways.

Sasuke saw Sakura exchange a glance and then Sakura was kneeling next to the bed.

"Oh, Sasuke. You just keep having bad luck, don't you? Well,until you are back on your feet and have found a cheaper place you can stay with Neji and I. Alright?" She beamed, and Sasuke was seriously starting to think that he was hallucinating. Sakura was never this nice. _Maybe it's 'cause I am hurt. Hm, food for thought. _

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to take advantage of you..." This time Neji spoke.

"Oh, please, Sasuke. You know it's nothing. We insist. You can stay in the guest room." Sasuke found himself nodding, then winced as his head pounded.

"Alright," His eyes were getting so hard to keep open. "If you say so." Neji and Sakura seemed to realize that he was getting tired and backed out of the room. Neji turned the light off with a _flick. _Just as Neji was closing the door, he asked, "By the way, where _is _the truck?"

"Oh. Uh," _Yawn._ "It's totaled. Engine failure." Another lie, but at that point Sasuke didn't even care. His eyes fluttered closed, and he was out like the light.

* * *

"I don't know Sakura. Seems kind of fishy to me," Neji said to his wife, as he changed into his pajama's that night. He had just woken up Sasuke to make sure he was okay – as you were supposed to with someone who had a concussion – and Neji had felt a bad vibe. For starters Sasuke had been having a nightmare. Which was understandable considering what he had been through. But what wasn;t understandable was the fact that he had murmured, in his sleep, "No, Naruto. Please, no..." Neji had shaken him awake, made sure he remembered his name and the day then let him roll over and fall back asleep.

"I mean, come on. The truck, totaled? You know just as well as I do that that truck was built like a tank. It was old but it's engine was in perfect condition."

"Well, look at him. Maybe the crash was _really _bad. Like, so bad that it totaled the truck." They both know she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince him. "Alright, I will admit it's a little odd. Plus, if the truck was totaled, how did he get here?" Neji stared at his wife. Sometimes he swore she would make a great Anbu agent. She noticed things that Neji would never have thought of.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I am keeping a very close eye on Sasuke. Something weird is going on. Something very weird."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Upcoming: Chapter 7, Not That Kind of Favor!**


	7. Not that Kind of Favor!

**Alright guys, someone pointed out something that I didn't even think of. I am American, so yes, I keep throwing in American phrases and foods and such what. I'm sorry guys but I will admit that I don't know as much as I would like to about Japanese culture. I didn't see the review until after I had already finished this chapter, so I will try to correct this mistake starting on Chapter 8 and make things more...Japanese? Haha. Anyways, here is Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not That Kind of Favor!**

* * *

It had been three days since Sasuke had appeared on Neji and Sakura's doorstep.

In that time he had accomplished three things:

1. Learned how _not _to use a vacuum.

2. Learned how _not _to use a dishwasher.

And 3. Drove Sakura insane.

Sasuke felt guilty. He felt like he was a bum, mooching off of his friends.

Plus he was incredibly bored just lying around in bed.

To fix both of these problems he insisted on helping with the house work to pay them back for all they had done, and to give himself something to do.

Sakura had thought this was a great idea...until she realized how horrible at cleaning Sasuke was.

_No wonder his apartment was always such a mess, _Sakura thought, as she showed Sasuke how to turn on the clothes dryer, AGAIN.

"Do you press this button? Or this button, Sakura?"

"That button," She said, pointing distractedly at the clothes dryer.

She was busy folding a load of whites and became completely consumed in her work until she heard Sasuke ask, "Um...Sakura? Is it supposed to be doing that?"

She looked up in surprise to see smoke rising from the clothes dryer. She stared at it for a few moments. A loud buzz sounded as the clothes dryer stopped, and the smoke increased.

"No. No, that is not supposed to happen," She said, as she grabbed the fire extinguisher off a hook on the wall. _Now I see why Neji insisted we have one of these in every room of the house. _

She pointed it at the top of the dryer, – where a small flame was peeking from under the lid – pulled the pin and let it spray.

Reflecting back later that evening, Sakura had to admit it had been her fault.

She couldn't blame Sasuke for not knowing what he was doing, but she _could _blame herself for not paying attention to him. She also couldn't believe how calm she had been.

She had simply extinguished the fire, then went upstairs to call the fire department.

They had shown up half and hour later and completely disconnected the dryer from all electrical sockets or anything that could cause a fire again.

They had told her that she had done a good job, then left.

All the while, Sasuke had stood to the side babbling on and on about how sorry he was.

20 minutes after the fire fighters had left, she had placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Shut up, Sasuke." He shut up. And then disappeared into his room. _Probably sulking,_ Sakura had thought.

That had been two hours ago. Now, Sakura was preparing dinner and was wishing he would come down to help her, even if all he did was burn the spaghetti she was making.

She had gotten used to Sasuke hanging around, looking bruised and helpless.

Plus, he was surprisingly good company.

Something Sakura had learned about Sasuke in the past couple of days was that when he got bored he talked constantly.

It was a drastic change from Neji's nearly constant silence.

_How they ever became friends, I will never know._

* * *

Up in his room – or what had became his room – Sasuke was actually very busy.

He was trying to figure out how he was going to raise $5,000 dollars by the end of the month.

He had borrowed a sheet of paper from Neji's office and was now attempting the basic math on how much money he had.

Math had never been Sasuke's best subject, though.

So all he was really doing was sitting at the desk in his room, chewing on his pencils eraser, and staring down at a piece of paper with a bunch of random numbers scribbled across it.

After several hours, Sasuke thought he had it all figured out.

If he took his salary from both of his jobs, and added the money he wasn't spending on gas for his truck or on rent, then he came up with the amount of $4,400 dollars. $600 dollars short.

Sasuke sat back in his chair. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, absently thinking, _I need a haircut. And $600 dollars. But how?_

Sasuke could feel the fear and hopelessness creeping into his mind.

The shadows he had held at bay the past couple of days were coming steadily closer.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke got ready for work. He took a shower, combed his fingers through his hair as it dried, pulled on black slacks and a white business shirt, then grabbed his briefcase and headed downstairs. Neji and Sakura were sitting at the kitchen table eating toast with jam. Sasuke sat down and smiled at them both.

"Good morning." Sakura gaoed at him, then turned to Neji in disbelief. Neji merely shrugged.

"Sasuke, you can't actually be thinking of going to work today...are you?"Sasuke had grabbed a piece of toast off of the plate in the middle of the table and was buttering it thoroughly.

"Of course I am. Why ever wouldn't I?" Sakura looked flustered.

"Well-I mean...Well, just look at yourself!" Sasuke looked down at his shirt and then back up at her, hismouth set in a stubborn line.

"Well, excuse me. I thought I looked pretty good today for your information." Sakura blew out a large breath in frustration.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Sasuke simply shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

Sasuke thought he looked pretty nice. The gash on his head was healing nicely (Neji had said so himself last night), and his black bruise was fading to a greenish, yellow splotch.

It would still be several weeks until his ribs were completely mended but as long as he didn't perform any arduous activity he would be fine.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to you guys. The only way I'm going to fix this whole mess is if I go to work, get paid, and get a new apartment." His tone made it clear that he wanted no argument. "Neji could you give me a ride?"

"Of course." Neji said. He received a furious glare from Sakura at that point. He shrugged.

"Neji, if I could talk to you for a moment in the hall." Sakura pushed back her chair and stalked out of the kitchen. Neji gave Sasuke a helpless look before following her.

Sasuke could hear their hushed voices but not what they were saying.

A few moments later they came back into the kitchen, Neji looking triumphant for the first time since Sasuke had moved in. _Could it be that Neji actually won an argument against Sakura? _

His question was answered when Neji grabbed his own coat and briefcase and asked, "You coming Sasuke?" Before heading to the door.

Sasuke crammed the rest of his toast into his mouth, took a large gulp of milk and grabbed his own coat. Then he followed Neji out the door, waving goodbye to an angry looking Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke sat down in his cubicle, feeling like he hadn't been there in a millions years. Everything was exactly like he left it. He was busy turning on his computer when Kakashi stuck his head out the door of his office.

"Sasuke you're back – Woah. What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke sat up and turned to look at him.

"I called and told you I was sick. That's why I've been missing work." Kakashi made his way over and sat on the edge of Sasuke's desk.

"Yeah, you told me you were _sick_. Saying you are sick implies that you have the flu, or a cold. Not that you got attacked by a bear." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Relax. I got in a car accident. Completely totaled the truck," Kakashi's eyes grew wide. "No bears included." Sasuke finished. _Though there was definitely a fox involved. _

"Sheesh, dude. Are you sure you are okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Wait...If you don't have the truck, how did you get here to work?"

"Neji gave me a ride. I've been staying with him and Sakura since I got evicted from my apartment." Kakashi's eyes grew even wider.

"Shit. You've ran into a whole bunch of trouble lately, haven't you?"

"I...guess you could say that," Sasuke said with a nod and thought, _You don't know the half of it. _"Um, Kakashi?"

"Hm? What is it?" The man's eyes were half-closed and he looked like he was about to take a nap.

"I have a favor to ask..." Kakashi smiled lazily and looked at Sasuke from under hooded eyelids.

"I don't know if you're in well enough shape for something like that, Sasuke."

Sasuke sputtered and blushed furiously.

"Not that type of favor! God, Kakashi...Pervert much?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I can always dream can't I? And just so you know..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you _do _ever need a favor like that, I will never refuse." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the man.

_How ironic. I'm asking a favor so I can avoid exactly that kind of...stuff. _

"Well, let me tell you now that I will never ask for _that _kind of favor. So don't get your hopes up. What I was going to ask was..." Sasuke suddenly felt silly and looked at the ground.

"Yes?"

"Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgivemearaise!" Sasuke said, as quickly as he could. Kakashi blinked.

"What? I have no idea what you just said." Sasuke frowned and took a deep breath.

"I...wantedto know if youwould give me araise." He still said it fast but obviously not so fast that Kakashi couldn't understand. How did Sasuke know? Because Kakashi's eyes grew as wide as Sasuke had ever seen them and coughed. Not once, but twice. Then three times.

He cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke with watering eyes.

"Excuse me? You want me to give you a raise?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, Sasuke...see, that wouldn't-"

"Stop." Sasuke held up a hand. "I already get it. I'm going to save you the trouble of giving me the awkward, "You haven't earned it," speech. I just thought it was worth a try. Now if you will please leave, I have a lot of work to get caught up on."

He turned around abruptly and started typing away on his keyboard.

Kakashi stood still for a minute then turned to go away. As he looked back at his old friend he realized he could see Sasuke's reflection on the computer screen.

Kakashi could see an indescribable sadness and hopelessness in Sasuke's eyes.

He shook his head and went back to his office._ If I could give you a raise, buddy, I would._

* * *

Talking to Raiyo, or Sasuke's "Master" about getting a raise had gone much the same way.

Maybe worse, actually.

Raiyo had laughed in Sasuke's face. He had laughed and laughed and laughed.

Finally, after making Sasuke want to go climb under a rock, he had stopped and said, "A raise? Hell, I should dock your pay for destroying that customers car. In fact, I was going to fire you if it wasn't for that guy that told me not to." Sasuke's ears practically perked up.

"What guy?" Raiyo glared at him and Sasuke quickly corrected himself. "I mean, what guy, Master?" Raiyo scratched the back of his head.

He made a "hm" noise, like he was thinking, but Sasuke wasn't sure Raiyo was even capable of thought.

He found himself shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently.

"The morning after the wreck and those guys took you away, another guy showed up. He had black hair and was wearing a long trench coat. Said his name was...eh, Shino, I think. He got in your truck and drove off with it. He told me not to fire you."

He thought, _Sounds like another mobster. God, how many of them are there? _

Sasuke had then thanked Raiyo for his time, promised he would be at work as soon as his bruise disappeared (Raiyo didn't want an ugly waiter going around and scaring off his customers), and left.

He had spent the rest of the evening contemplating what to do, lost in thought.

Throughout all of dinner he was silent.

As soon as dinner was over he disappeared back into his room.

Neji and Sakura had exchanged a glance.

Sasuke lay on his bed (or rather, the guest room's bed) and stared at the ceiling.

He only had three weeks until Naruto came to collect and he was missing $600 dollars.

What was a man to do?

* * *

**Please review!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 8, Let Me See if I Understand This...**


	8. Let me see if I Understand This

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let Me See if I Understand This**

* * *

_Naruto was standing over Sasuke, who was lying on a bed._

_They were both completely naked but all Sasuke could see was Naruto's bright blue eyes. _

_They were filled with desire and lust. No love. _

_Sasuke hesitated and Naruto's eyes narrowed. His lips pulled back into a feral snarl._

_He morphed, his face turning cold and dangerous. _

_Within a few moments it wasn't Naruto standing over him, but an enormous fox. _

_It growled, "Come, come, my little porcelain doll. Don't be afraid. I just want to...eat you up!" _

Sasuke woke with a shout, sitting up in his bed.

He was covered in a cold sweat and his ribs were aching from how hard he was breathing.

Holding his side, he attempted to take deep breaths to slow his breathing, but found that it almost made things worse.

He pushed back the cover of his bed and stood up. His legs were shaking.

He found his way across the dark room to his bathroom.

Sasuke's hands scrabbled across the wall as he tried to find the light switch. _Please! No more darkness. _His hand found purchase on the light switch and he flicked it on.

The small bathroom was filled with white light.

The shadows around Sasuke disappeared, but not the ones in his mind.

He leaned against the wall panting. _That was the worst nightmare so far. _

As the time for his payment drew near, Sasuke had been having horrible dreams.

Most of them ended with him sleeping with the fishes.

The others...well, the others entertained the notion that Sasuke couldn't pay the $5,000 dollars and he was going to be sleeping with...Naruto. If he struggled he would be, _gulp_, raped.

_That was the worst one and yet...and yet, why does it affect me this way?_

He glanced down at his boxers and bushed furiously as he realized that he was _hard. _

His boxers were tented and Sasuke started to realize just how hot he was.

He stumbled to the shower and turned the water on as cold as it would go.

_I-I have to get him out of my head...I don't_ want_ Naruto. I don't! _

At the same time, another part of Sasuke's brain – and his body – was telling him that, yes, even as scary as Naruto was, Sasuke longed for him. Wanted to sleep with him.

_Wanted to be fucked mercilessly by him, _his brain whispered. The thought came out of no where.

"Arrrg!" Sasuke growled. He stripped off his boxers and jumped into the freezing shower, hoping to curb his body's want and need, as well as silence his traitorous mind.

The water did nothing. In fact, it only served the make him hotter.

Sasuke found himself panting, and leaned back against the shower wall.

He was so tempted..._No. I can't. If I do it once then my brain will start to connect Naruto and pleasure..._But he was so hot.

His hand drifted down to his stomach, then slightly lower.

He gasped as his fingers touched his member. His back arched involuntarily in pleasure.

"Ah! God..." He hissed.

His traitorous brain whispered, _Just imagine if Naruto was doing this to you. Touching you like this. _

Sasuke moaned, his mouth a perfect "o".

He imagined Naruto's hands on him, brushing over his chest, his stomach, down to his rear.

_Would he be gentle, or rough? _Sasuke wondered.

Then he blushed to find that that wasn't his traitorous brain's question. That was his own.

He remembered back to when Naruto had kissed him. Naruto's lips had been soft, and so_ hot_, on his own.

He had started out gentle then turned rough, nipping at Sasuke's lips until they bled.

_So...I'm guessing he would be both. _Strangely enough, Sasuke found this turned him on even more.

A warmth in his stomach burned hotter and brighter and coiled tighter and lower.

Sasuke rubbed a thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock, biting his lip.

His hand moved more frantically and he found himself thrusting into it, hips bucking involuntarily.

"N-naruto!" He cried as he came.

His body shuddered with the pleasure and he pictured Naruto smiling at him, his eyes mischievous and his mouth curled into a sly grin. _Oh, god._

Sasuke collapsed against the shower wall, finally feeling his breathing slow, as well as the cold water that was running over his head and dripping into his eyes.

He closed them and leaned his head back.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Naruto leaned forward in his office chair, his chin in his hands.

It was early morning, and the strawberry fields were just coming alight with the rising sun.

Most mornings Naruto would stand in front of the windows, watching the sunrise, imagining that if he could appreciate something like this, that he was truly a good person.

Today though, he had his back to the windows and was thinking very hard about something.

His mind was filled with images of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiling at the other customers at _Puls__e_, his eyes shining with happiness.

Sasuke after the car crash, his face black and blue.

Sasuke glaring at him, angry and annoyed, his lips swollen from kissing Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, groaning. His pants felt too tight.

_I can't get a single bi__t__ of work done,_He thought.

He turned his chair so that he was looking out at the fields.

He remembered that black hummer, zooming off and taking Sasuke away from him for a month.

Keeping him safe, really. _From me..._

Shikamaru had came back and told Naruto that they had taken Sasuke to the Anbu agent's house. Naruto chuckled, remembering how the crew boss had looked when Naruto had questioned, "Why?" in a cold voice.

Shikamaru had stammered about Sasuke asking to be taken there for a few minutes until finally he had said what Naruto had been waiting for him to reveal.

"Boss, we dropped him off a block away. Neji never would have seen us. You have nothing to be worried about." He had finished in a triumphant voice.

Naruto had looked at his friend and underling with a curious expression.

Then he had asked, "Did you perhaps wait to see if he _got_ to Neji's house alright?"

Shikamaru and Sai had exchanged a glance, then they had both shook their heads.

Naruto had pressed a button on an intercom on his desk.

"Yamato!" He had barked into the device. "Come here, now!" Then he had leaned back in his chair and stared at the two men standing before him, smiling coldly.

They had started to fidget as they realized they were in trouble.

Within a few moments Yamato was there, standing at attention in front of Naruto's desk.

He was dressed in a spotless black suit, and wearing a fedora over his spiky brown hair.

"Yes sir, you called for me, sir?" Naruto directed a pointed glance at Sai and Shikamaru, as if to show them that this was how he wanted them to treat their boss.

"Yamato, as Crew Boss of the 6th crew, you have proven yourself good at being very stealthy and observant a number of times. I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha for the next month. Report back to me at the end of every day." Yamato had saluted and ran from the room.

Naruto had then turned to Shikamaru and Sai and said, "You guys are too valuable to the mob for me to kill you...but as punishment for your idiotic choice, you must clean the entire hide-out, top to bottom."

"What?! But-but..." Shikamaru had placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and stopped Sai from getting himself killed.

Shikamaru shook his head sadly and said, "Yes, sir, Naruto, sir." And then pulled Sai from the room.

That evening Yamato had returned to report that Sasuke had made it to the Hyuga household perfectly fine.

Naruto had breathed a small sigh of relief then attempted to forget about his (he considered Sasuke his, now) porcelain doll.

And he had succeeded for several weeks. He had drove the Anbu crazy by kidnapping, murdering, stealing, and staying one step ahead of them over the next few weeks.

All the stuff mobsters are expected to do.

The only time he thought about Sasuke was when Yamato reported stating, "He has gone back to work, sir." one day or, "All of his injuries seem to have healed," another day.

But now that there was only three more days until his payment was due, Naruto found that he couldn't get the raven out of his head.

At that moment Kiba walked into his room, accompanied by Yamato. Naruto spun his chair around so he was looking at them. Kiba spoke first.

"Sir, Yamato has told me some things that I am not sure are healthy for the mob." Naruto blinked as he realized that Kiba, his second-in-command, was about to lecture him. Yamato looked guilty.

"What exactly are those things?"

"Well, for starters this unhealthy obsession with Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto froze and glared at Kiba.

"Unhealthy? How is it unhealthy for the mob if I pay attention to someone in debt to me? Hm? Please tell me, Kiba. You know, before I kill you." Kiba was surprised at the venom is Naruto's voice and for a moment wondered if this was the best idea.

"Well, um...That's exactly it! All he is is a man who owes you something. Nothing more...And yet you have one of our crew bosses spending his entire day following him around. Do you even know what the 6th crew has been doing in the past couple of weeks? Nothing! That's what. Without a leader, they have been doing absolutely nothing. Except sit around and take up space."

"That's what this is all about? Fine. Yamato, you are released from the duty of watching Sasuke Uchiha. Go back to your crew and go kidnap somebody important or something..." Yamato bowed so low his fedora nearly fell off.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." He left quickly. Naruto addressed Kiba.

"Does that make you happy? Huh, Kiba?" Naruto stood up and walked to the windows.

Kiba walked around Naruto's desk until he was standing next to him.

They stood and stared out at the strawberry farm together. Kiba had never understood why Naruto had chosen a strawberry farm as their cover-up, but hey, it sure was pretty.

"I'm just worried about you, Naruto. You've never let anything distract you from your job...Until now."

Naruto glanced over at Kiba.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have had Shikamaru cut Sasuke's brake lines. Then we wouldn't be in this mess." Kiba sputtered and choked.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean-"

"Cut the crap, Kiba. I confiscated his car. I had a mechanic look at it. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Kiba said nothing and Naruto continued. "Why don't you tell me why you and Shikamaru felt like cutting his brake lines. Alright?"

Kiba knew the game was up. He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way.

"Well, you see..." He laughed. "It's actually a really funny story...Uh, Shikamaru and I were worried about you. I mean, Naruto, boss, when was the last time you got laid?"

Naruto didn't break eye contact.

"Well, Shikamaru and I noticed that you had been acting stressed so we thought it would be a good idea if we found you somebody...you know, that you could sleep with." Naruto raised one blonde eyebrow.

"So you made a man wreck his car? If you were so desperate to have me sleep with someone, why didn't you just get me a prostitute?"

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of this one, boss. Last time we got you a prostitute, you killed him. Remember? You thought he was some Anbu agent spy and you murdered him...Plus we noticed _you_ noticing Sasuke, so we decided to get you guys together."

"And again I ask, So you cut his brake lines?" Naruto was nonplussed.

"Well, we thought that you would get so angry at him for destroying your Porsche that you would take him prisoner and then...well, you get the picture. It didn't work out very well, though..." Kiba scratched his cheek.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You wanted to get me laid. But you didn't want to get a prostitute because I would kill him. So instead you cut a man's brake lines, and let him destroy my Porsche. Now, he owes me $110,000 dollars and we still haven't slept together...Am I understanding this?" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, that's about right."

Naruto sat down heavily in his office chair.

"Kiba, what am I going to do with you?" Kiba shrugged and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well, it all turned out fine, anyways. So why worry about it?" Naruto sat up.

"What do you mean, 'It all turned out fine, anyways'?"

"Exactly what I said. Yamato left before he could report but he was going to tell you that Sasuke is still $600 dollars short. And he only has three days left. So I'm guessing you are going to have to explore those, "options" with him." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. "In other words, you and Sasuke are going to sleep together anyways, just like Shikamaru and I planned, in order for himto pay his debt." He looked up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner."Granted, it took a little longer than expected, but still..." He shrugged and jumped off of the edge of the desk.

"I've got some work to do boss. I'll see you later." And then he was gone, with Naruto staring after him.

_I am so glad, Shikamaru and Kiba aren't Anbu agents. I would have been caught long ago._

* * *

**Upcoming: Chapter 9, Payment Day**


	9. Payment Day

**Wow, guys. The reviews you keep posting make me want to never stop writing. Apparently, this story makes you guys really happy...This is my first fanfic. I never expected people to like it so much. Thank you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Payment Day**

* * *

Payment day had finally arrived.

Sasuke had woken up at dawn and started pacing his room.

Now it was nearly noon.

Sakura and Neji had called him down for breakfast, but he had told them he didn't feel well.

It wasn't a total lie. His head was pounding.

_Does he know that I don't have the money? Is Naruto himself going to come?... Or will he send Shikamaru or Sai? _

All of these thoughts and more were zooming through his head, giving him a horrible headache.

Sasuke sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Damn," He cursed. "What is going to happen? It's driving me insane to not know_._"

Sasuke was pulled from his self-pity by a knock at his door. It was Sakura.

"Sasuke? I'm going to the store. I'll probably be gone for a few hours. Do-...do you need anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm okay." He called.

There was silence outside the door but Sasuke didn't hear her walk away.

"Sasuke," She said. "Are you alright? You've been acting a little strange, lately...Neji and I are worried."

"I'm fine, Sakura, really." Once again there was silence.

"Alright. If you say so. Um, I'll be home later this evening. I might run on some other errands."

"Okay." He heard her turn to walk away, the floor creaking. "Sakura..."

She stopped. "Yes?"

"I might not be here when you get home. I'll be...uh...working at _Pulse..._I think." He hoped she couldn't hear his voice shaking.

"Oh. Okay, Sasuke. That's fine. If you're not back by the time Neji and I go to sleep, I'll leave a key under the doormat."

"Thank you, Sakura." But she was already gone, walking down the stairs from the sound of her footsteps.

Sasuke let out a breath that he hadn't realize he had been holding.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke had been in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.

He froze and set down the knife he had been using to cut up a tomato.

At a second thought, he picked up the knife and looked at it. The blade was sharp.

Sharp enough to cut Shikamaru. Or Naruto. _Maybe..._Sasuke shook his head. _No, I would have to leave Japan if I tried a stunt like that. _

He set the knife back in the knife drawer, wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth, and went to answer the door.

It was Shikamaru. He smiled.

"May I come in?"

"Uh, I don't know. Neji and Sakura aren't here." Shikamaru laughed.

"I know that. If they were here, do you think I would even come? No." He shook his head with a laugh and stepped past Sasuke without another word.

He walked down the entry hall into the living room.

"Eh, not bad. I always wanted to see the inside of an Anbu agent's house." He inspected the couch, the TV, the books on the bookshelves.

All the while, Sasuke just stood and stared at Shikamaru.

The mobster had his hair up in his usual ponytail, but Sasuke was just now noticing other things about him. Like the black diamond stud earring he was wearing in his left ear.

Or the fancy cologne that smelled like it cost him several hundred dollars.

Or the Rolex watch on his wrist. _Mobster's must make a lot of money..._Sasuke thought. Then he jumped. Shikamaru was looking at him strangely.

"Enjoying the view?" Shikamaru asked with an arched brow.

Sasuke blushed as he realized he had been staring at the man.

Shikamaru chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"This your sandwich?" He asked, pointing to the half-made turkey sandwich on the counter.

Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru grabbed a piece of bread and put it on top of what Sasuke had made. Then he walked from the kitchen into the office.

He turned around, chewing, and Sasuke realized he had taken a big bite out of what was going to be his lunch.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the mobster, _his _brow arched.

"Really?" Shikamaru shrugged and smiled.

"Easy as stealing candy from a baby..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and asked, "How's it taste?"

"Pretty good, actually. Want a bite?" Shikamaru waved the sandwich under Sasuke's nose and they both heard his stomach growl loudly.

He hadn't had breakfast and now it looked like he wasn't going to have lunch. Sasuke sighed.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Ah, right." Shikamaru led the way into the living room and sat on the couch.

He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Sasuke glared at his designer shoes.

_If Sakura was here...Boy, would he be in a lot of trouble._Sasuke sat down on the other couch.

"Alright, Sasuke. You wanted to get this over with. So, I'll ask you: Do you have the $5,000 dollars?" Sasuke sighed.

"No. I don't." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. How much _do _you have?"

"$4,400 dollars," Sasuke said sadly. "That's every dollar I own." Shikamaru nodded again.

"$600 dollars short. I see. You know what that means, Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at his feet as Shikamaru continued.

"This is a little awkward...so just deal with me for a few moments while I ask, Are you a virgin, Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed furiously.

"Wh-why would you need to know that?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that. The thing is...I'm not just here to collect the money you _do_ have, but I'm also here to set up the guidelines, or let's say, a "contract" with you on those, uh...options that Naruto mentioned."

Sasuke could tell that his neck was just as red as his face.

"Um, okay. Care to elaborate?" he asked. Shikamaru was surprised.

He had thought Sasuke was straight (Kiba was pretty upset over this fact) and was disgusted at the thought of exploring those... "options".

Yet here he was asking about them as if he was contemplating them.

_I guess staying alive appealed to him more than _not _sleeping with Naruto. Or maybe...does he _want_ to sleep with Naruto?_

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke. His raven hair was getting a little too longer, falling into his face and brushing his shoulders in the back.

His skin had returned to it's original porcelain beauty.

His eyes were big and dark in contrast to the rest of his face, and they were focused on him intently.

_He sure is handsome. Make me almost wish I was Naruto._

"Well, see, Naruto is offering $500 dollars every time you sleep with him."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Shikamaru in shock. _$500 dollars?! _

That was more than most prostitutes get in a whole night.

That was a lot of money. But wait...He was $600 dollars short. Sasuke nearly gasped.

That meant he would have to sleep with Naruto twice in order to to get enough to pay this month's debt...

Shikamaru could practically see the gears grinding in Sasuke's head.

When he gasped, Shikamaru knew he had realized the catch to owing $600 and being paid only $500. He nodded in confirmation when Sasuke glanced at him.

"Well, then why did you ask if I am v-v-virgin?" He couldn't help but blush when he asked. Shikamaru had to swallow a chuckle at the man's innocence.

"Because Naruto is willing to pay you $600 if it is your first time." Sasuke bit his lip, thinking, _Is it worth it? Yes. Yes it is. _

His traitorous brain whispered, _This is what you want..._Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, whose eyes were focused on him.

"I am a virgin." He admitted and his skin turned bright red again.

Shikamaru was silent a moment, observing the porcelain doll.

_He is so cute when he gets embarrassed! Now I really do wish I was Naruto! _

"Well, then. I'm guessing that in order to pay this months debt you are going to agree to explore those options with Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded.

Shikamaru stood up abruptly.

"Well, come on then. No time to waste."

He was down the hall and out the door before Sasuke could even stand up.

He hurried after him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

_What did I just agree too?_

* * *

The car ride to the strawberry farm and the hideout was awkward. And quiet.

Several times, Sai (who was driving) or Shikamaru attempted to get a conversation going, but each time they were met with the same response. "Hn."

Finally the mobsters gave up.

Sasuke sat, staring out the windows. He was trying to keep his mind blank, but images of Naruto kept popping up in his head.

_Ah, stop! _He thought as another image of Naruto without a shirt on appeared in his mind's eye.

_You don't even know what he looks like with his shirt off anyways. For all you know, _He told himself, _he could be horribly scared. Or hairy...or something like that. _

But at the same time his body told him,_** You ****know he isn't hairy. And for that matter, you already know he has some scars: The ones on his cheeks. And you thought those scars were beautiful. **_

_Shut up, brain! Stop being so logical and let me tell myself that I'm not looking forward to seeing Naruto. _

_**Yeah, yeah. You know you've missed him. You know you want him. And that scares you, doesn't it?**_

Sasuke jumped as Shikamaru touched his shoulder.

"We're here." Sasuke nodded and opened his car door. He stepped out and looked around.

"Wow. This is..."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sasuke hadn't noticed Shikamaru coming up behind him. "For some reason Naruto loves strawberries. Or at least loves this strawberry farm."

It really was amazing.

The last time Sasuke had been here, he had been halfway unconscious.

Now, he could see the seemingly never ending rows of strawberry plants.

The straw hat of a worker could be seen here or there in the setting sun.

The air was filled with the scent of rich, dark loam, and sweet strawberries.

Sasuke was surprised that Shikamaru couldn't see why Naruto loved this farm. To him, it was obvious.

This strawberry farm and the land surrounding it was paradise.

Sasuke could have stood there forever just looking at it.

Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"Let's go. It's getting late. And in case you haven't noticed, Naruto isn't a patient man."

* * *

Sasuke had let himself be led through the building until they reached a staircase at the back.

Shikamaru made Sasuke go up in front of him.

At the top of the staircase was a simple wooden door.

Shikamaru pulled out a key and unlocked it, then let Sasuke walk through.

He didn't follow, simply stood in the doorway and stated, "Naruto will be here soon. Don't do anything...rash."

Then he closed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke heard a 'click' as it locked.

He stared at the brown door for a moment and then turned around.

"Woah." It looked like he was in Naruto's personal room.

The walls were painted a navy blue, and the floor was black.

The colors should have made the room dark but the two glass doors that led out to a white balcony let light stream in. Sasuke could see the sunset through the doors.

He scanned the rest of the room.

Along one wall was a huge gray and blue queen sized bed.

Sasuke blushed as he thought about what he would be doing on that bed in just a few hours.

There was a black wooden dresser and two black door. They were closed tightly.

Sasuke walked over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. Socks.

He pulled open another drawer; boxers.

Sasuke blushed and slammed the drawer closed quickly. _That is just too weird right now._

He made his way over to one of the doors. He pulled it open to reveal a massive walk-in closet.

Every wall of the closet was lined with suits. Expensive suits.

Enough suits that if you sold them all you would make over a hundred thousand dollars.

Most of them still had tags on them. They were obviously stolen.

Sasuke closed the door quickly and shook his head. His hair brushed across his eyes.

_Well, what were you expecting to find? He's a mobster remember? And not just any mobster, but the Crime Lord of all of Japan...Do you still want him?_

**_Yes. Yes, I do._** His traitorous brain said.

Sasuke had noticed that these thoughts had gotten louder and louder over the past couple of days.

They used to be whispers of desire, now they were as loud as any of Sasuke's other thoughts.

Sasuke pushed the thoughts away and opened the other door. It was Naruto's bathroom.

On one wall was a plain toilet and sink. On the other side was a very, _very _nice shower.

It was as big as Sasuke's old apartment bathroom. _Sheesh, pampered much? _

He shook his head and returned to the bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

_Where is Naruto? _He thought. Shikamaru had said he would be there soon.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted Naruto to hurry up and get there, or just not show up at all.

_I need to relax,_ Sasuke thought, and made his way to the balcony.

He opened the glass doors, stepped out onto the balcony, and gasped.

Down by the car, Sasuke had thought he was in paradise. Now...now he knew that that had just been a taste.

Up here, on this balcony, was the true paradise.

The setting sun made the white marble of the balcony glow as if on fire.

A gentle breeze blew over the balcony, bringing with it the sweet scent of ripe strawberries.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth from the dying sun.

He nearly screamed when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a warm body. He felt more than heard a low voice rumble in his ear, "Enjoying the view?"

"N-naruto," Sasuke gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes, well, if I was a blundering fool, I couldn't call myself the Crime Lord, could I?"

Sasuke shook his head minutely.

"No-no, I suppose not." Naruto hummed against his neck.

"Enough talking, you smell delicious." And suddenly his mouth was on Sasuke's neck, sucking and nibbling. Sasuke yelped and nearly pulled away, then stopped himself. _Your debt. _

Besides, it felt good. Not just somewhat good, but _really _good.

Naruto's mouth climbed up his neck until he was right at Sasuke's pulse.

He nibbled slightly and Sasuke clenched his teeth in pain and pleasure.

Then Naruto's mouth was climbing again, across his jaw to the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke found himself being turned around so that he was facing Naruto.

The top of his head was level with Naruto's chin.

He had to look up to see his eyes. Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful blue.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Naruto swooped down and captured Sasuke's lips. His mouth was gentle, curious, on Sasuke's.

Sasuke was tense for a moment, then, as Naruto's hands came up to cup the back of his neck, Sasuke relaxed. _This isn't so bad, _he thought.

Then Naruto's tongue licked along his bottom lip. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do.

His question was answered when Naruto bit roughly on his bottom lip.

Sasuke's mouth flew open involuntarily in pain and Naruto took advantage of the opportunity.

His tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth and began to explore, touching everywhere.

_He tastes like strawberries, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto pulled back again and looked down at Sasuke. His eyes were filled with desire.

Sasuke found himself picked up suddenly.

Naruto carried him back through the doors and practically tossed him on the bed.

He had kicked the glass doors shut behind them, and now Naruto pulled the black curtains over them, flooding the room in shadows. Sasuke couldn't see anything. He sat up on the bed.

"Naruto? Where-umph," Naruto's mouth was on his again, but this time he was rougher.

He was merciless. He invaded Sasuke's mouth with fervor, until Sasuke couldn't help but respond.

His own tongue danced with Naruto's, intertwining with passion.

Naruto was half on top of Sasuke, half standing.

Sasuke found himself being pushed back and he realized that Naruto was straddling him.

_His body is so hot. It's like he is on fire. _Sasuke began to realize his own body was burning, as if from a fever.

Naruto's hands were around his waist, touching gently. They slipped under the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke gasped. _Oh god. That feels so goood!_

Naruto's hands were sliding up his sides. Suddenly, Sasuke's shirt was gone.

He blinked up into the darkness and realized he could see a little now.

Naruto was grinning down at him, his eyes glassy with desire.

Sasuke felt vulnerable as Naruto's hands ran up and down his toned stomach.

He moaned as they brushed over his pert nipples.

Naruto's grin changed to a smirk and he tweaked one of Sasuke's pink buds.

"Ah! Naruto..." Sasuke brought a hand up to cover his mouth, blushing.

He couldn't believe he had just cried out like that. But he couldn't help it.

It felt like his body was burning up from the inside.

He wanted...he wanted...He didn't know what he wanted. Naruto, he guessed.

Naruto grinned and leaned down.

He traced his tongue around Sasuke's nipple then pulled back and blew cold air onto it.

Sasuke shivered and another small moan escaped his mouth.

Naruto leaned back to shed his own shirt. Sasuke stared up at him, captivated by his body.

Naruto's naturally tan skin was pulled taut over lean muscles.

Sasuke felt his finger trace his toned abs, not even realizing what he was doing until Naruto caught it in his own hand.

"Uh, uh, my porcelain doll." He waved a finger in his face. "You've taunted me enough over the past month. It's _my _turn now."

Sasuke didn't have time to ponder that comment as Naruto's hand dropped lower and cupped the growing bulge in his pants.

Sasuke's back arched involuntarily and he cried out. Naruto's smirk deepened.

Then his hands were unbuttoning Sasuke's jeans, and pulling them down and off.

As he grabbed for Sasuke's boxer waist band, his long fingers brushed against his stomach again.

Sasuke's breathing was becoming faster and faster.

His ribs began to ache but the pain was overtaken by embarrassment as Naruto pulled his boxers completely off.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face with mixed feelings. He wanted the blonde mobster so badly.

At the same time he was terrified by the expression on Naruto's face.

He was looking down at him like Sasuke was a piece of meat and he was a lion. _Or a fox, _Sasuke thought and he shuddered in fear. Then his eyes grew wide and he moaned again, his back arching up.

One of Naruto's hands had dipped down and caught hold of Sasuke's throbbing member.

"How delicious," Naruto said. His hand moved up and down, up and down. Naruto pressed his thumb against the leaking head and smiled as Sasuke cried out, "Oh, god! Naruto, please..."

"Please what?" He leaned closer until his breath brushed Sasuke's ear. "What do you want me to do? Huh?" His hand had paused and Sasuke bucked his hips, wanting that friction back so badly.

"I-I want you to fuck me, Naruto." Naruto was actually surprised.

He had expected his porcelain doll to say something innocent, like, 'I want you to take me, Naruto." in a very quiet voice. But no.

Sasuke's voice was desperate, demanding even. It was delicious. Naruto smiled.

"Alright. Then I will." He leaned back off of the panting man and pulled off his own jeans and boxers. He didn't miss Sasuke's blush and widened eyes as he took in Naruto's size.

Naruto chuckled and lay on top of Sasuke again.

His hard-on rubbed against Sasuke's slim leg and Naruto could barely hold back his own moan.

His lips came down roughly on Sasuke's. Then he was biting and sucking on his neck. Then Naruto was nibbling and pulling on his nipples. Sasuke was practically thrashing in pleasure.

"More!" He moaned breathlessly. Naruto didn't think he could hold out much longer either. _Whether he wants this to happen or not, I want his first time to be memorable..._

Finally he pulled back and looked down at Sasuke.

His face was flushed and his eyes were filled with tears from the pleasure and pain.

Naruto felt his member strain in response. _Ah. I am _so _glad Shikamaru and Kiba clipped his brake line._

His hand slipped down around to Sasuke's rear and his squeezed. Sasuke groaned.

Then his finger was pressing against the man's tight hole.

He stopped himself just before his finger slipped in.

_Shikamaru says he is a virgin. I need to use lube._

He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer out.

He grabbed the bottle out of the drawer and spread the slick liquid on his fingers.

Naruto reached down again and rubbed his fingers against Sasuke's tight hole again.

Then he pressed with his middle finger. He felt it slip past the first ring of muscle and Sasuke tensed. Naruto glanced at his porcelain doll's face to see his eyes squeezed tight in pain.

His breath was coming in short little gasps.

Naruto waited a moment for him to adjust.

Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded.

Naruto pulled his finger out then pushed it back again. _God, he is so tight! _

He slipped in a second finger and scissored them to loosen the muscle.

_I wonder what he is thinking right now?_

_It hurts so much! _Sasuke thought, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Naruto had reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out some type of bottle filled with slick liquid. He had slicked it all over his fingers and Sasuke's rear before he had pushed several fingers inside.

_Just be thankful he is using the lube at all. __What if he had pushed his fingers in dry?_

Sasuke shuddered at the thought and then moaned. Naruto had three fingers in him now, and was bending them. One of them brushed against a sensitive spot inside him and he moaned again.

"Ah~! W-what is that?" Naruto merely smiled in response and continued to rub his finger over that area.

_Looks like I found his prostate, _Naruto thought with a smirk. _About time too. I can't last much longer. _

He pulled his fingers from his porcelain doll and leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss.

_This is going to hurt...don't want him crying out. _

Naruto positioned himself against Sasuke's entrance, and, with a low moan, thrust into him roughly.

Naruto felt Sasuke tense in pain. _Tensing is only going to make it worse..._

Naruto swallowed Sasuke's scream with his kiss. After few moments he pulled back and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's face was wet with tears but he nodded after a few moments.

"I-I'm okay. Please, keep going. I want the pleasure to come back." Naruto looked down at his porcelain doll and felt slightly bad. _Maybe I should have been more gentle...it is his first time after all. _So he became more gentle. He kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips and pulled out slowly.

He knew that there would probably be blood on the sheets in the morning.

He thrust in gently and heard Sasuke grunt slightly. In and out, in and out, he picked up a rhythm.

But he stayed slow and gentle.

After a while Sasuke's tears dried and he began to moan again.

The slow speed was driving Naruto insane. He was used to going rough. _Curse me for being so kind!_

Suddenly Sasuke cried out, "Faster, Naruto! Harder!"

Naruto realized he had hit Sasuke's prostate again, and the jolt of pleasure had erased any pain he'd been feeling. Naruto gladly complied.

He thrust into Sasuke again, biting roughly on his shoulder and neck.

The pace increased and so did the pleasure they were both feeling.

Suddenly Sasuke tensed and came, crying out, "Ah, Naruto!" He shuddered from the pleasure.

Naruto felt Sasuke tense around him, and when his porcelain doll cried out his name, it became too much. He thrust into Sasuke one last time and then came himself, groaning.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, completely spent.

It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone and this had been better than anyone else he could think of. He pulled out of Sasuke and rolled over. _He's gotten awfully quiet...I hope he's okay. _He looked over at the smaller man and smiled in surprise. Sasuke had already fallen asleep.

_Well. I was going to tell him that his debt for this month is more than paid for. _Naruto shrugged then leaned over and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"Good night, my porcelain doll."


	10. Morning After and I'm Alone?

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Morning After and I'm Alone?**

* * *

Sasuke awoke in Naruto's room at approximately nine in the morning.

The doors to the balcony were open, so the room was filled with the scent of strawberries and soil.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he realized that a beam of sunlight was shining directly in his face.

_So, that's what woke me..._Sasuke groaned as he rolled over onto his other side.

_I have decided that I hate the sun. And why am I so sore?_

His whole body felt like one big bruise. Especially his back and rear.

His eyes opened suddenly as the events from last night came rushing back.

Sasuke sat bolt upright, then groaned as his backside protested.

"Shit...That hurt." He looked around the room then, after a few moments, looked warily at the other side of the bed. It was empty.

In fact, the bed was made, with the covers pulled up over the pillows.

"Na-naruto?" His voice seemed way to loud in the silent room. Sasuke was completely alone.

Sasuke let his head slam back into his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling.

_Well, what were you expecting? To wake up with Naruto at your side?_

"No...I wasn't expecting that..."

_Well then, maybe you wanted him to cook you breakfast? Or...Maybe you wanted to go another round?_

_Take $500 dollars off of **this**_ _month's $5000 dollar debt. Hmmm?_

"Arg! No! Shut up!" Sasuke froze as he realized that he was talking to himself.

And that Shikamaru was standing in the doorway, looking very concerned.

"Umm...are you alright?" He asked. Shikamaru looked very much mobster at that moment. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black leather jacket over it, as well as some tight, black jeans.

His eyes were focused intently on Sasuke. Or...Sasuke's mostly exposed body, for that matter.

Sasuke blushed as he realized that, 1. He was completely naked under the sheet that was barely covering him, 2. Shikamaru knew exactly what him and Naruto had done the night before, and 3. Shikamaru had just walked in on Sasuke talking to himself.

He pulled the navy blue comforter up to his chest.

"Uh. Yeah. Sore...but alright." _Oh god, why did I just say that? _

Even Shikamaru blushed as he realized _why _Sasuke would be sore.

"Oh. Okay. Uh, I'm just here to tell you that you are free to use the shower and," He held up his hand and Sasuke realized he was carrying a plastic bag, "I have your clothes here, washed and dried." He started to close the door and leave then said, "And when you are ready to go, Sai is waiting downstairs to take you back to Neji's."

Sasuke just stared at him a minute. His brain was still trying to process what Shikamaru had said.

_Wait..._ "Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru looked down at his feet.

"Oh, he left. He's not the type to hang around the morning after...you know." He shrugged as if trying to let Sasuke know that it was alright to be confused.

Sasuke blushed again.

"Right. I mean, after all, I'm just paying my debt, right?" He tried to sound like it didn't bother him.

But truthfully, it hurt. He had lost his virginity last night to another man.

And that man had left like it was no big deal.

Sasuke's heart felt heavy.

_I'm an idiot. I never should have expected more. It's not like Naruto cares for me. I mean, he's a fucking criminal. I don't want him to care for me...do I? _

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back tears.

_Oh fuck no, I am not going to cry in front of Shikamaru._

* * *

Shikamaru may have been a mobster but he wasn't heartless.

He could see how upset Sasuke was.

He set the bag down on the end of the bed and left quickly, shutting the door softly behind him.

_Damn Naruto! Kiba and I thought Sasuke would be perfect for you. We thought he could be someone you stayed with forever. We thought if he was in debt to the mob and you got to know him you would start to care for him more than just a man who owes you money... _Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. _I guess Kiba and I screwed up..._

* * *

To his relief, when he opened his eyes, Shikamaru was gone.

The bag of his clothes was sitting at the end of the bed.

Sasuke was tempted to stay there, in that room, in that bed that smelled like Naruto, for the rest of the day.

_No, _Sasuke told himself._ I need to take a shower and go home. Crap, I bet Neji and Sakura are worried __sick__ about me._

Sasuke pushed back the covers and turned to stand up. His backbone twinged.

"Fuck, that hurts!" He hissed. "Why did Naruto have to be so rough?"

His traitorous brain gave him a memory. In which Sasuke was clutching Naruto closer and crying, "Faster, Naruto! Harder!"

His face felt like it was burning.

"All right, I'll admit it was my fault too." He pulled himself to his feet but his legs felt like jello and he nearly collapsed.

Glancing back at the bed, Sasuke saw drops of red on the white sheets.

"No wonder it hurts so much..."

Sasuke made his way shakily to the bathroom.

Once inside, he used the restroom then turned on the shower nearly as hot as it would go.

Stepping under the spray, Sasuke rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles.

He grabbed a bar of soap and slicked it over his whole body.

He washed between his legs carefully, hissing in pain every few seconds.

Finally he washed his hair and got out.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his body, he walked out into the room.

He noticed that someone had come in and made the bed. _Okay, that's a little creepy..._

Shrugging, Sasuke pulled on his clothes.

He looked around the room, trying to store every bit of it all into his memory.

Once again his traitorous brain felt like commenting, _Why? Aren't you most likely going to be here again, later this month? What is the point in memorizing Naruto's room? _

"Just so you know, myself, I plan on getting all $5000 dollars each month for the next 21 months until my debt is paid off without sleeping with Naruto ever again! So there." Sasuke smirked.

Then frowned and face-palmed, shaking his head and muttering, "I've really got to stop talking to myself..." He turned for the door but paused with his hand on the doorknob.

He looked over his shoulder. Looked at the open balcony doors and the paradise that waited for him. Looked at the blue and gray bed where he had lost his virginity.

Looked at the room in itself and thought, _I know it's stupid. And I should be mad about all of this, but I want to remember the room because whether it was for a debt or not, I...well, I'm going to cherish the memory of last night._

Sasuke face-palmed again. "Now I sound like a girl...ugh."

Then he walked out the door and down the stairs to have Sai take him home.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry! It's just that I have been updating so much lately that it had gotten exhausting to write long chapters. So the next 2-3 chapters are going to be shorter. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Please Review! And if you have any questions of suggestions feel free to ask or...well, suggest. :)**


	11. If you Play with Fire

**In case you guys haven't noticed there are quite a few mixed feelings floating around inside this story. 1. Sasuke isn't even sure if he is gay. 2. Sasuke doesn't know how he feels about Naruto. **

**3. Naruto is an idiot who doesn't know how he feels about Sasuke. :P Things are getting intense...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: When You Play With Fire...**

* * *

Sasuke opened the car door and climbed out gingerly, wincing as he stepped down to the ground.

"Thank you, Sai." Sai nodded and leaned over to shut the door with a _slam_.

Sasuke made his way around the front of the car to the sidewalk.

Stepping up onto it he heard Sai call his name.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning. Sai was leaning out of the driver's side window.

"Eh, Sasuke...I just wanted to say..." He scratched his cheek. "I think Naruto cares for you more then he lets on. I don't know him as well as Shikamaru and Kiba, but I can recognize a man falling in love. And Naruto is about to step off a cliff."

"Wha-really? Do you really think so?!" If Sasuke wasn't so sore he would be jumping up and down with joy. He noticed Sai was smirking.

He blushed, stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

"Uh...I mean, Thanks, Sai."

Sai smiled, waved and the Hummer sped off. Sasuke stared after it until he was gone.

_Naruto is in love with me? No...I mean, I hardly know the guy. I'm in debt to him, that's all. Nothing more. In fact, he is a perverted criminal who only wants me for my body!_

Sasuke realized he had said the last part out loud. And that Mrs. Wasami was standing in her front lawn watering her flowers not even 20 feet away.

She was staring at Sasuke with an expression of shock. Her mouth was open and the watering hose was actually spraying straight at her dog; a miniature poodle.

The poor thing was just standing there, sopping wet and shivering.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mrs. Wasami. How are you this morning?" He was already walking away as quickly as he could (More like limping) and didn't expect an answer. He didn't receive one.

"Well, that could have been a little less embarrassing...not!" Sasuke shook his head, his black hair brushing across his face. He swiped at his bangs, pushing them to the side of his forehead.

"I really need a haircut..." (Sasuke sometimes focuses on the littlest things...lol)

Within a few moments he was at the end of Neji's driveway.

Sasuke couldn't have been happier. He had limped the entire way from where Sai had dropped him off to here, and his legs and backside felt like jello. Very painful jello.

He made his way up the walkway to the front door and knocked.

Sakura opened it, took one look at him, then asked, "You aren't going to pass out again, are you?" Sasuke smiled dryly.

"No. I'm not. Can I come in, please? I would really love to sit down." Sakura shrugged and held the door open for him.

"Of course you can, Sasuke. You live here after all." Sasuke could hear an irritated and almost sarcastic undertone to that comment and as he walked through the door he stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I'm trying to find a place of my own. You know that I don't want to inconvenience you and Neji, Sakura."

Sakura's face softened and she smiled slightly.

"No, you're fine. I'm sorry for being so silly. I'm just..." She paused as if looking for the right word. "...tense. Neji has been pacing all morning once he realized you were gone. I told him you went to work at _Pulse _last night, but he wanted to know how you got a ride there."

_Shit. _Sasuke hadn't thought about that.

And he could see that Sakura was just as curious as Neji about how he had gotten to work.

"Oh, one of my coworkers gave me a ride."

"Ah. I see." Sasuke couldn't tell if she believed him or not so he just smiled at her and then limped through the door to the living room.

He collapsed on the couch just as Neji stormed into the room.

"Where have you been? I come home from work and you are gone. I wake up and you are _still _gone. So I ask you, where have you been?!" For some reason Sasuke didn't find Neji as intimidating as he used to seem. _Maybe it's 'cause I've been hanging out with mobsters so much lately. _Sasuke yawned.

"Relax, Neji. I was working at _Pulse._" Neji blinked."I got a ride from a coworker," He added before Neji could ask. Neji seemed to deflate slightly.

"Oh. I thought that maybe something had happened to you..." _Yeah, and his name is Naruto, _Sasuke thought. But he simply shook his head and yawned again.

"Nope. Just work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'm tired." This actually wasn't a lie. He pulled himself to his feet and limped toward the stairs.

Gazing up the staircase he thought, _This is going to hurt like hell. _

Before he could take the first step Neji asked, "Why are you limping?" Sasuke froze, trying to think of a good excuse. His mind blanked for a moment then he blurted, "I sprained it at work." Neji looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow then looked back at Sasuke.

"Sprained what at work?" Sasuke realized what Neji's original question had been and he cursed himself.

"Oh, sorry, just goes to show how tired I am, hehe... I sprained my _ankle _at work."

Neji didn't look convinced.

"Do you want me to look at it? I could bandage it for you." Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"No! I mean, It's fine. I'll get some ice later. I really just need to rest right now." And with that he started up the stairs, limping and practically groaning in pain.

By the time he reached the top, five minutes had passed. He looked down at the living room to see Neji and Sakura still watching him.

Neji looked serious while Sakura just looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Sasuke blushed and limped to his bedroom door.

_Curse you, Naruto. Curse you._

* * *

Once Sasuke had disappeared up the stairs and into his room, Sakura turned to her husband.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Neji looked at his wife for a moment before saying, "No, I don't. When you told me he went to _Pulse _last night I called his coworker, Ino. She said that Sasuke wasn't there and that he wasn't scheduled to work for the next week."

Sakura looked back up the stairs with a puzzled expression then pointed to the kitchen, to show that maybe they should move to another room so that they weren't overheard.

Standing by the stove Neji said, "It's the car crash thing all over again. Except this time without the car. He shows up injured, puts together some excuses and then disappears into his room." He leaned against the counter and shook his head. "I'm worried Sakura. He used to trust me. He used to trust _us._"

Sakura embraced her husband. She could tell how much this bothered him.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Sasuke is one of our oldest friends. We expect him to trust us, but maybe we should be trusting him a little more. Don't you think he deserves at least that? Maybe we are just reading into this too much." Neji nodded and looked down at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He laid a hand on her stomach. "In fact, I'll ask him tomorrow. (I'm sure some of you have figured out what Neji is going to ask him...but some of you are probably going to go insane with this. Mwahaha!) Maybe if he knows we trust him, he'll trust us." Sakura smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good. It's about time he knows. Now, are you going to help me with lunch, or what?" Her tone had shifted from caring and gentle to stern and demanding. Neji nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day Sasuke felt as if the whole house was dripping with a tense and awkward aura.

He had first became aware of it when Sakura called him down for dinner.

She had made a vegetable stew that Sasuke couldn't get enough of.

He had three helpings before he realized that Sakura and Neji were simply sitting and staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, rubbing at his cheeks.

Sakura had chuckled nervously then stood up quickly to wash her and Neji's bowls.

"No, you don't, Sasuke." Neji's voice was very quiet.

Sasuke ate the last few bites of his soup then handed his bowl to Sakura. She rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher then hurried away into the living room.

Sasuke's eyebrow arched and he looked towards Neji. But Neji had already disappeared into his office.

"Why does it feel like they are avoiding me?" He asked himself.

_Maybe because they are, you idiot. _Sasuke fumed.

"Well, whatever. I'll just go to my room." Suddenly the office door opened and Neji leaned out.

"Hey, Sasuke. Could you come here a moment? I need to talk to you."

Sasuke felt his heart drop into his feet and his stomach churn with apprehension.

_Fuck. What if he has found out? He is an Anbu agent after all..._

Sasuke pushed down his nervousness and walked to the office. Every footstep felt like a mile.

He walked past Neji into his office.

Sasuke had only been in Neji's office a few times in the years they had known each other.

It was sort of like Neji's sanctuary from Sakura, as well as a room for him to be an Anbu agent at his home. The room was small.

The back wall was one big bookshelf and there were filing cabinets on the other two adjoining walls.

The floor was a golden colored wood, with a red and brown tasseled rug situated in the middle of the room. Sitting in the middle of the rug was Neji's desk.

It was plain but elegant, made of a light brown oak with a glass top. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto's overly ornate desk.

Sasuke sat down in one of two small red chairs in front of the desk as Neji sat down in his office chair across from him. Sasuke had a strange feeling that he was about to be interrogated.

Neji leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers over his mouth. Suddenly he smiled.

"You're going to have to congratulate me, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Congratulate you for what? Did you get a promotion?" Neji chuckled.

"No. Better. I'm going to be a father, Sasuke. Sakura's going to have a baby."

Sasuke stared at his friend in shock.

"Can you repeat what you just said, Neji? I think I'm hallucinating. I'm almost certain you just said that Sakura's going to have a baby..." Neji burst out laughing and grinned such a huge grin that Sasuke was afraid his friend's face would split in half.

"You heard me correctly! Six months from now, we're going to be parents!" Sasuke smiled too.

This was big news. Really big news. After all, Sakura and Neji had been married nearly seven years.

It was about time that they had a baby. _Sakura is so scary though...what kind of mother will she be? _Suddenly he remembered after he got in his car crash. Sakura had been so sweet and maternal acting. _Nevermind. I guess she'll be a great mother. If a bit stern..._

Neji had walked around the table and was now sitting in the chair next to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's hands in his own.

"The thing is Sasuke...Well, you have been out friend for some many years Sasuke. You introduced us to each other." Neji smiled and looked at his feet. "Sakura and I want you to be the baby's godfather. And if anything happened to both Sakura and I, we would want you to be his guardian."

Sasuke felt like the whole world had stopped. _They would trust me with their child's life? Holy fuck. _Neji was staring at Sasuke, waiting for his answer. He swallowed.

"I would be honored, Neji. Absolutely honored."

Neji practically beamed then turned to the door and said, "Sakura, stop listening at the door and just come in already."

Sasuke stared in shock as the door opened and Sakura walked in, blushing.

One of her hands rested on her stomach. She walked to Sasuke's side and dropped to her knee's, suddenly embracing him.

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke!" She kissed his cheek and Sasuke blushed, glancing at Neji. He shrugged. "You can't even begin to understand how comforted I feel now." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her and Neji.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Neji's line of work is dangerous. He has a lot of enemies." She had pulled herself to her feet and now stood beside Neji, one of her hands on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. "Most of them those dangerous, god awful mobsters." Sasuke blushed and looked down. _If only she knew what I have done with some of those 'dangerous, god awful mobsters'_.

"Someday they could decide that Neji is catching up to them and decide to target us..." She stopped, tears in her eyes. Neji pulled her onto his lap.

"There, there, Sakura. You know the doctor told you not to get all riled up," He kissed her cheek then looked at Sasuke. "The chances of them actually targeting us are slim, but if they do...well, we would feel better if we knew someone like you was there to take care of our baby." He rubbed Sakura's stomach. She wiped her eyes and looked at Sasuke sheepishly.

"Sasuke, you are such a good person for saying you'll do this. You're a great friend." She smiled at him and suddenly Sasuke felt sick to his stomach.

He stood quickly and was halfway out of the room before he threw over his shoulder, "Sorry, bathroom."

He limped as quickly as he could up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.

He fell back on his bed, breathing quickly.

Tears were streaming down his face within a few moments and he twisted his hands in his hair, tugging slightly.

"Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He punctuated each word with slamming his head back on his bed. "What have I gotten myself into? They think I am such a great person and yet I am sleeping with the enemy – literally! I actually think I like Shikamaru as a friend. And hell, I might even _love_ Naruto! Both of them are 'dangerous, god awful mobsters'!" He gritted his teeth together and stared up at his ceiling. "What the hell is wrong with my life?"

* * *

Neji and Sakura looked at each other in surprise as Sasuke ran from the room.

"Well, if that isn't suspicious right there, I don't know what is..." Neji said.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filling up with tears again. She wiped at them hastily.

_Damn my stupid hormones. _

"Do you – do you think he has gotten mixed up with the...the m-m-m..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Not when it had to do with Sasuke, one of her best friends. Neji looked at his wife.

He wanted to tell her, _Hell, no. Sasuke would never get mixed up with criminals. _

But after all the weird stuff going on in the past couple of weeks...Well, anything was possible.

Instead he said, "I sure hope not, Sakura. Because when you play with fire...you get burned."

* * *

**Well guys, how was that? Just a warning now, the next chapter is going to have some more lemon. :)**

**Upcoming: Chapter 12, Confession**


	12. Confession

**Alright, this chapter was originally going to be a lemon, but I decided to change some things up...So, next chapter will be a lemon. People, I give you (drumroll) Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted.

There was only five days left until this month's payment was due...and Sasuke was $800 dollars short.

In a frenzied attempt to earn the money, he had been working overtime, at both _Pulse _and Konoha Corporations. In other words, he hardly got enough sleep.

He worked nearly _all_ night at _Pulse, _then was expected to work _all_ day at Konoha Corporations. He had practically became nocturnal. His internal clock was so screwed up that Sasuke now slept in the evenings and early, early morning, right as the sun comes up.

He ate breakfast after his shift at _Pulse, _so around three in the morning. Sasuke ate lunch when his shift at Konoha Corporations started, so approximately nine in the morning. And then he ate dinner with Neji and Sakura around six o'clock at night.

Needless to say, Sasuke's whole life seemed to be turned upside down.

At that moment Sasuke was working at _Pulse. _It was two in the morning, an hour from closing time.

The strobe lights had been turned off and the frantic music had been switched to a quieter genre.

The booths were mostly filled with unconscious, drunk men and women, or couples making out. Sasuke was taking a well earned rest, hoping that he had served his last customer of the night, when the door opened. And in walked Naruto.

Sasuke felt his heart seize up at the sight of the blonde mobster. He looked like a god.

He was completely out of place in the dingy nightclub, wearing a clean, pale-blue suit that matched his eyes.

"Most likely stolen..." Sasuke mumbled to himself as his eyes continued to map-out the man.

His blonde hair had gotten longer in the three weeks since Sasuke had seen him; It now brushed his shoulders.

His eyes searched the deflated nightclub until they landed on Sasuke, who was standing against the wall. Sasuke blushed at his inquisitive and flirtatious gaze and looked at his feet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ino approach Naruto. She obviously recognized him from the last time he had been there, and remembered how mean he had been, so her smile was only half-assed.

Naruto said something sharply and she jerked, as if she had been slapped.

She hurriedly walked away, only to approach Sasuke a few moments later.

"God, that guy must have a pole up his ass or something..." She rolled her eyes and let out a big breath of air. She was silent a moment and Sasuke could see Naruto glancing over their way then looking at his watch. He obviously wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Ino." Sasuke said patiently to the blonde, slightly ditzy, waitress. "What did he want?"

Ino had been zoned out and as Sasuke spoke she blinked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Hell, how should I know?" Her voice was just a bit too prissy and stuck-up for Sasuke's taste.

"He said he was waiting for his porcelain action figure or something like that."

She admired her perfect manicure, then leaned over and whispered conspiratorially into Sasuke's ear, "I think he's on drugs or is drunk or something..." Sasuke was too busy blushing and fuming to respond. _Why here? Why now?_

"I'll handle him, Ino. Go get a drink from the bar or something." He glanced over at the bar and sighed. "Well, if the bartender is still alive." The older man was slumped over on the counter. Ino sighed as well and flipped her hair again.

"God, when will Jiraiya ever learn? I swear he passes out every fucking night..."

She was still grumbling as she hurried over to the bar.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who had sat down in an empty booth nearby and was glaring pointedly at him. Sasuke looked to the ceiling. _Lord, help me._ Then he hurried over to the waiting mobster.

* * *

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke crossed the empty dance floor to get to him.

He looked perfect. Like a god, even. He had obviously gotten a hair cut; his pitch black hair was shorter, just past his ears – Naruto decided he liked it shorter – and his skin was like moonlight incarnate.

His eyes were just as Naruto remembered, pure chips of black ice. As Sasuke came closer, Naruto could see they were flashing with annoyance.

He could also see that Sasuke was blushing slightly, his cheeks the palest rosy-pink color. Those perfect lips were pursed ever so slightly. Oh, how Naruto wanted to kiss them right now. Wanted to taste his porcelain doll again.

It had been over three weeks since..._that time, _and Naruto missed Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke was standing right in front of him, hissing, "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto blinked.

He hadn't expected his porcelain doll to be so angry.

_Although, the eyes flashing in annoyance __as he walked over here should have been my first clue...Oh, well. Too late now. _

He tried to think of a good excuse.

"Uh, well..." He stammered.

Yup, so much for cunning criminal. Around Sasuke he acted like an idiotic child.

Sasuke was waiting, tapping his foot. Naruto blurted, "I missed you." He had to with-hold the urge to facepalm. Sasuke looked slightly surprised, his black eyes widening. He straightened his apron and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

_God, I love that apron...Now if only he was naked under it. _

Naruto felt his pants tighten slightly the thought. _Ack, stop it you idiot! _

Naruto was snapped from his daydream as Sasuke said, "Naruto...As much as I would love to believe that, I know you better than that. Or at least, I know your type. So either order or leave."

Naruto sighed and pondered his menu, then thought, _Wait. Did he say he __**wants **__to believe that? Yay, there is hope for us yet! _

He smiled broadly, white teeth flashing, not even noticing his effect on Sasuke, whose heart stuttered slightly. "I just want some sake." He said, still smiling. _I'm going to celebrate._

He closed his menu and held it out to Sasuke, trying not to grin even more when their fingers brushed.

"Isn't it a bit late, or should I say early, for sake?" Naruto shrugged and grinned again.

"Eh, it's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Sasuke swallowed, looking slightly confused, then hurried back to the kitchen.

Naruto watched him go, his pants tightening even more at the sight of his porcelain doll's pert ass in his tight black work pants.

He leaned back in his seat, trying to decode what Sasuke was so pissed off about.

"Didn't Shikamaru say that Sasuke seemed upset when I wasn't there the next morning?"

He asked himself, tracing the graffiti on the table. "Hmm...Maybe I should explain that to him..."

A few moments later Sasuke appeared, holding a tray with a bottle of sake and two cups.

He set it all down and sat down across from Naruto. Their knees brushed under the table.

Naruto's brow arched at the two cups and the sitting waiter in a questioning manner.

"Oh, relax." Sasuke said, pouring himself a cup of sake. "I get off work in 20 minutes and Raiyo, or should I say 'Master', is passed out drunk in the back room."

Naruto bristled at the thought of _his _porcelain doll calling another man "master."

_If he so much as __**touches **__Sasuke, __no, __**looks **__at him__ I'll – I'll – I'll kill him. _

"You okay?" Naruto realized he was practically snarling.  
He smiled somewhat meekly and poured himself a cup of sake.

"Yeah, sorry. I was zoning out." Sasuke nodded but continued to eye him warily.

"Why are you really here, Naruto?" Naruto swallowed his mouthful of sake, enjoying the pleasant burn it caused as it slipped down his throat.

"A number of reasons, actually. I was in the neighborhood...uh, working." He saw Sasuke blink when he realized what Naruto meant by 'working', and took a large gulp of sake.

"Oh." His porcelain doll said, once he had swallowed. "What other reasons?"

"I felt like I should explain myself." One of Sasuke's perfect black brows arched.

"Explain yourself about what?"

"That...night. Approximately three and a half weeks ago..." He saw the comprehension in Sasuke's eyes. And the anger. His porcelain doll swallowed another cupful of sake. Naruto followed suite.

_Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? _Naruto pulled at his tie. _Stupid suit. _

"Don't you think it's a bit late to explain yourself? Besides, Shikamaru already told me. You aren't the type for, 'hanging around the morning after', remember?" Sasuke shrugged as if it didn't bother him, but Naruto could tell it did. A lot.

He reached across the table and caught Sasuke's hand in his own.

"Actually, I do need to explain. Shikamaru had it all wrong. For you, Sasuke, I would have stayed for days after...Hell, I would have made you breakfast if you asked for it." He saw Sasuke blush.

"Then why didn't you stay? I woke up...and you were just gone. The bed was even made!"

Sasuke blinked back tears. He thought, _Why am I getting so upset over this? _

Naruto ran his hand through his long hair and frowned.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I should have left a note or something. But, I had to leave because one of my subordinates was injured. He got shot during a warehouse, uh, 'liberation.' By one of those stupid Anbu." While it slightly stung to hear Naruto call the Anbu stupid, Sasuke suddenly felt silly.

"Injured? Shot?" He looked down at the table, where Naruto was still holding his hand. "I-I didn't know." He looked up at the blonde mobster. "Is he okay now?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he's better now. The thing is, Sasuke, I might be a mobster and me and my men might not do the best things for a living, but we have to look out for each other."

Naruto looked right into Sasuke's eyes as he said, "And as leader...well..." He shook his head. "As leader, I am responsible for my men's lives. You understand, don't you?" Sasuke nodded numbly.

"Y-yeah." He smiled slightly. "It may have been nice to know earlier...but hey, at least I know at all." He pulled his hand from Naruto's and poured himself another cup of sake.

He noticed Naruto watching him closely.

"What?" He questioned. His wiped his hand across his mouth. His face was getting very warm, whether from the sake or Naruto's blue eyes watching him, Sasuke didn't know.

"Don't you want to know my other reason for why I'm here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and watched Naruto sip a cup of the alcoholic beverage.

"I figured you didn't have another one." Naruto shook his head and Sasuke could see his face was growing flushed as well.

"No, I do. It's just that you don't believe it."

He leaned across the table, his blue eyes capturing Sasuke's.

"I really did miss you, Sasuke. I still do."

Sasuke blushed, and, flustered, said, "What do you mean 'still do'? I'm sitting right across from you." Naruto let his knee bump into Sasuke's under the table and watched him flush delightfully again.

"I mean that I _miss _you, Sasuke. I want you." Sasuke choked on his cup of sake.

"Yeah well, too bad buddy. That ship was a one way passage. Just to pay last month's debt."

Naruto's alcohol clouded brain tried to unravel what Sasuke had just said, but came up a blank.

In fact, Naruto didn't think Sasuke even knew what he had said.

The only thing Naruto understood was the part about the debt.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. You and I both know that you are $800 dollars short for this month's payment. It's inevitable for us to sleep together again." He winked at Sasuke and Sasuke choked again, his eyes filling with tears as he coughed. Finally he gasped and swallowed, wiping his eyes.

"I'll get the money." He said stubbornly.

"In five days? Really, Sasuke? Just give up. You know we both want it."

Sasuke slammed his cup down, some sake splashing onto the table.

"Noooo, Mr. Mobster, we don't _both _want it." His words were slightly slurred. "Unlike you, I have some standards. I'll get the money, _without_ sleeping with you..." He smirked, his face flushed. "Besides, I don't just want to be a toy to you...someone you can bed because they don't want to be killed or because they need to pay a debt."

He leaned back in the booth seat. "I...Sasuke Uchiha, want to be loved."

Sasuke was pretty much drunk. And so was Naruto.

In fact, Sasuke didn't even expect an answer from the blonde man.

Which is why he was surprised when Naruto responded, quite vehemently, "I _do _love you, Sasuke."

* * *

**OMG! Cliff hanger! What will Sasuke do? Okay, I just sounded like a 13 year old girl. Please forgive me.**

**Haha, I was planning on putting a lemon on the end, but I decide to dedicate the whole next chapter to lemony goodness. :) Unfortunately I won't be able to post that until monday...Sigh.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 13, The House all to Ourselves**


	13. The House all to Ourselves

**I am so sorry guys! I know I said I would update yesterday but I was really busy getting ready for today (It's my birthday) so I forgot...Anyways, here is Chapter 13. Oh, and I had some people ask why the last two chapters were bolded. Truth be told, I have no idea...They aren't bolded when I upload them, and then suddenly they are when I post them. Oh well, I guess it is just the site being wacky.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains boyXboy, yaoi, explicit material.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The House all to Ourselves**

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He couldn't believe his ears.

In fact, he started to wonder if he was hallucinating because of the amount of sake he had drank.

He had definitely had too much.

His head was starting to pound and his face felt flushed.

And apparently, too much sake caused Sasuke to say things he probably shouldn't have which in turn caused certain blonde mobsters to confess their love. (A/N: Not saying names...*clears throat*)

Another part of his brain – the part that was still capable of cohesive thought – told him that, yes, Naruto did just say he loved him.

In fact, now that Sasuke really tried to read Naruto's facial expression he could see the honesty in his blue eyes. The hope that was portrayed by the earnest expression on his face.

He was waiting for Sasuke's answer.

So he said, "Naruto...you want to get out of here? I know somewhere where we can be alone..."

It was another stupid thing to say, but by this point Sasuke didn't care.

All he knew was that Naruto, the man he loved had just confessed his feelings to him.

And that Sasuke didn't know a better way to answer then to take him somewhere quiet and...well, have sex, to put it bluntly.

Saying, "I love you, too." back may have been the smarter choice but Sasuke's alcohol-muddled brain seemed to think that sleeping with Naurto was the better idea of the two, and his body agreed.

Sasuke set down his sake cup and stood quickly. He untied his apron and threw it on the table.

Naruto, who after a few seconds had gotten over his shock, stood with him and they left the nightclub together.

* * *

Naruto stopped the car, stared out the windshield, then turned to stare at Sasuke.

"You brought us to the Anbu agent's house?" If he hadn't had so much sake, he would have been suspicious.

Sasuke shrugged and ran his finger along the car's dashboard.

"If you want to leave, nothing's stopping you..." He looked at Naruto, his face the picture of innocence. Naruto swallowed.

_Too attractive...can't think! _His sake-drowned brain could barely function.

"No, but...won't that Anbu agent see me?" Naruto's brain was screaming, _It's worth the risk, Naruto! Go for it! _Sasuke frowned.

"Okay, first off Naruto, that 'Anbu agent' is my best friend. And his name is Neji. Second off," He shrugged again. "Neji and Sakura are at her parents house for the weekend. We have the whole house to ourselves." Naruto couldn't argue with that. He took the key out of the ignition and nearly ran up the driveway.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't think. Or breathe.

His mind and mouth were too occupied with Naruto's mouth to do anything but pull Naruto through the front door and up to his room.

They traversed the stairs with much tripping, falling, and staggering.

At one point they both collapsed on the stairs, Sasuke straddling Naruto, rubbing their hips together.

Naruto's fingers had tightened in Sasuke's hair and he had groaned into Sasuke's mouth, pulling him closer.

Their tongues intertwined with fervor, both gasping and groaning.

Finally Naruto had became to impatient with just kissing, and rolled out from under Sasuke.

He had then grabbed his porcelain doll by the hand and yanked him up the stairs.

"Which room is yours?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck.

He had pinned him to the wall between two doors, and was now looking between the two.

He returned his attention to Sasuke's neck and sucked hard at his pulse, leaving a dark mark and claiming that this delectable man, this porcelain doll, was his.

"The one on the – oh! Ah...left." Naruto had slid his hand beneath the hem of Sasuke's shirt, his fingers brushing against a smooth, toned stomach.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and they practically fell through the door to Sasuke's bedroom.

Once inside, Sasuke shut the door and locked it behind them.

Naruto pinned him to it, his pelvis pressed against Sasuke's.

He bucked his hips and Sasuke's legs nearly gave out at the delicious friction it caused.

"Ah...Naruto...The bed." He said with difficulty.

Naruto growled low in his throat and pulled Sasuke's shirt off.

"Not...yet." He said as he stepped back and admired his porcelain doll for a moment.

His long tan fingers traced the contours of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto's fingers swirled around one of his nipples.

His pitch black eyes found Naruto's bright blue. They were filled with delight.

Sasuke realized Naruto was teasing him as he continued to move his fingers right past his pert pink buds. Sasuke quivered in anticipation.

"Please..." He finally gasped, once he realized Naruto was waiting for something.

Naruto licked his lips and smiled down at Sasuke.

"It would be my pleasure." He tweaked Sasuke's nipple then dipped his head down and lavished them with kisses, nibbles, and the occasional quick breath of cold air.

Sasuke pressed his head back against the door, his teeth clenched from the pleasure.

Naruto pressed one of his legs between Sasuke's.

"Fuck, Naruto. That feels so good." Naruto grinned and shed his own shirt, his face still flushed from the sake and the heat of Sasuke's breath fanning over him.

He smirked when he noticed Sasuke's entranced gaze.

His eyes roamed over the mobster's body.

Naruto's line of work (cough cough) required him to be in tip-top condition, in order to make quick getaways as well as to stop, drop, and roll in case of gunfire over his head.

His arms were thick and defined, with slightly bulging muscles.

His shoulders were round and hard, his back smooth.

His chest was well defined as well, and sloped down into an eight-pack, which then turned into a v that led straight down into his pants.

Every inch of visible skin was a smooth golden color.

_I wonder...is he tan **everywhere**? _Last time, Sasuke had been too...occupied to notice.

Sasuke's attention span considerably shortened as Naruto's hand slid down his stomach to unbutton his pants. His hand disappeared under Sasuke's boxer hemline.

"Oh god!" He cried, as Naruto grabbed his aching cock in his hand.

He pressed his thumb against the tip, then brought it to his mouth and licked it.

"Let's make this easier." Naruto said with a smirk, pulling down Sasuke's pants and boxers, then throwing them across the room. They hit the wall with a dull _thump._

Naruto chuckled and began to pump his hand up and down on Sasuke's shaft.

Every few moments he would roll his thumb over the sensitive, leaking tip, practically purring every time Sasuke moaned or his hips bucked involuntarily.

After several moments Sasuke gasped, "Naruto...bed. Now." Naruto didn't argue.

Looking at his porcelain doll's face, watching him worry his lip as pleasure flooded through his body...well, that had turned Naruto on. His own cock was throbbing, aching with need.

He quickly shucked his own pants and boxers, then pulled his lover to the bed.

Sasuke's eyes were trained on Naruto's cock. Naruto's gaze searched his face, and he could see the slightest bit of fear in Sasuke's eyes.

He remembered the last time...Naruto had seen the blood on the bed sheets. He knew he had hurt Sasuke.

He didn't want to hurt him this time. He wanted to make Sasuke happy. He wanted to make him feel loved.

So he laid Sasuke down on the bed, pushing on his shoulders gently.

Sasuke eased back and looked up at the blonde man smiling lovingly down at him.

"Relax." He kissed Sasuke lightly on the nose. "I'll be as gentle as you want me to be." He kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.

_Who knew criminals could be so...perfect? _Sasuke thought.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss Naruto again.

The gentle kiss soon became hot and passionate, tongues tangling and breath mingling.

Naruto's hands tweaked his nipples again, then moved down his body to his hips.

His warm, calloused hands caused Sasuke to shiver.

The room was silent except for their breathy moans.

Naruto's hands crept around to Sasuke's ass, gripping and squeezing tightly.

He placed a finger against Sasuke's mouth and he sucked on it covering it with warm liquid, and then Naruto's fingers probed his tight hole.

Sasuke groaned and arched his back to allow better access, and Naruto felt his cock throb again at the sight set before him.

Sasuke was limp with pleasure and looking up at Naruto with onyx eyes.

His pink cupid's-bow lips were open in a small "o." His face was flushed pink.

The moonlight peeking in from under the curtains only served to make him more pale and god-like.

He was Naruto's porcelain doll, and now, in Naruto's eyes, his porcelain lover.

He pressed his slick finger through the first ring of muscle, and watched as Sasuke's face transformed. His head fell back, his mouth puckered, his eyes fluttering in pleasure and pain.

A single whimper escaped his lips before he nodded, telling Naruto to continue.

He eased his finger in the rest of the way, then pulled out.

After several moments of this, he added another finger. Then another.

Sasuke's chest was heaving, little breathy moans filling the silence.

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He spit into his hand and slicked it over his painfully throbbing cock. He pushed Sasuke's legs up and they found their way over his shoulders.

He positioned himself against Sasuke's tight well.

Then he looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled slightly, his cheeks pink with passion (A/N. Felt like getting all poetic there...), and he nodded.

Naruto pushed against him, felt himself slide in slowly; within moments he was immersed in a tight heat. _Holy shit...That feels good._

Sasuke was panting slightly, but he didn't show any signs of being in pain.

Just in case, Naruto waited a moment for him to adjust, then pulled out slowly again.

He thrust forward, pulling Sasuke by the hips so that he was in all the way to the hilt.

"Oh god!" Naruto groaned at Sasuke's cry. He clenched his teeth as he pulled out, then thrust in again. Now that he was certain Sasuke was adjusted, he began to pick up speed.

A few minutes later and the room was filled with the sounds of intermingling moans and shouts of pleasure. The slap of skin hitting skin and the scent of sex and sweat surrounded the two lovers.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up slightly, changing the angle and Sasuke cried out.

"Ah, Naruto! Do that again!" Naruto realized he had hit Sasuke's prostate. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in his own, their tongues swirling and dipping into each others mouths.

Naruto thrust forward again with a moan, and Sasuke arched his back, shuddering as pleasure enveloped his body. He came with a cry, seed spurting up between their sweat-slicked bodies.

Naruto moaned and thrust in one more time before he came with a cry, biting the juncture between Sasuke's shoulder and neck as he filled his porcelain lover with warm white liquid.

They lay still for a moment, reveling in the last traces of pleasure that lingered in their body, rejoicing in the high of their orgasm.

Their breathing slowed and the sweat dried on their skin.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and rolled off of him.

The room was filled with silence until Naruto said, "Sasuke...you never answered me back at the restaurant..."

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me if you loved me or not." Naruto actually seemed worried.

_And here I thought that the big, bad mobster wasn't afraid of anything..._Sasuke thought.

He rolled onto his side, propped up on one elbow.

One of his index fingers found its way to Naruto's chest and traced the sculpted muscle there.

"I guess I thought that bringing you here would be a good enough answer."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"So...so you do love me?"

"Hell yes, Naruto. Hell yes."

He rolled over on top of the blonde, obsidian eyes flashing as he leaned down to kiss the mobster, and said, "Ready for Round 2?"

* * *

**Upcoming: Chapter 14, No Regrets**


	14. No Regrets

**Oh, my poor, neglected readers! I am so sorry for my lack of updates recently. I have been very busy...Can you forgive me? Just to make it up to you, this chapter is going to be pretty long. And full of craziness.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 14: No Regrets

* * *

_**BAM, BAM, BAM!**_

_What the – What is that sound? _

_**BAM, BAM, BAM. **_

_Ah...it hurts. My head is killing me, _Sasuke thought. He groaned and rolled over, then squinted and pulled his hands up to cover his eyes as a beam of morning sunlight peeking through the blinds fell across his face.

_Or should I say afternoon sunlight? _Sasuke wondered, as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 12:30 PM. His mouth felt like a desert and his head was aching as if he had been in a fist fight with a bear. He sighed. _I guess this is what a hangover feels like..._

Sasuke didn't drink very often. In result, he had never had so much alcohol that he had a bad hangover. So this was a pretty new experience for him.

_**BAM, BAM, BAM!** _The sound came again, but this time is was accompanied by a voice.

"Sasuke? You awake? Sakura told me to call you down to lunch..." Sasuke's eyes shot open. It was Neji's voice. _Fuck, _He thought, as the events of last night played through his head. _Well, I have a top criminal lying naked next to me, and an Anbu agent outside my door. Decisions, decisions. _He sat up quickly and looked over at Naruto. His heart nearly melted.

The blonde mobster lay completely still, his arms folded up with both of his hands under his cheek. His eyes were closed, but Sasuke could see his eyes moving restlessly beneath the lids. The three scars on either of his cheeks were pale against his naturally tan skin. His hair looked like corn silk, golden and light as air. It was ruffled adorably, and fell over his forehead in a way that made the criminal look like a little boy.

Sasuke suddenly felt very grateful. Most people only saw Naruto as a ruthless criminal, capable of killing several in a few seconds. He could be intimidating, brash, harsh, and absolutely terrifying. But at that moment, Sasuke only saw him as his. His sweet Naruto. He gazed at his lover for several moments, then was broken out of it as Neji knocked again.

"Uh...just a moment!" He cried, hoping Neji didn't hear his voice break. Naruto made a snuffling noise and reached up and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, pulling him down and snuggling against him.

"N-naruto!" He whispered in shock. "Stop it, you need to wake up."

Naruto simply frowned, and mumbled: "No...sleep, Sasuke. Sleep." Then he snuggled deeper into the covers, pulling his porcelain lover down with him. Sasuke grumbled, struggling against the mobsters iron grip.

"This is so uncalled for, Naruto, so uncalled for! Neji is outside the door." He whispered again. He felt Naruto tense and when he looked down, his heart froze in his chest. Naruto's bright blue eyes were open so wide, Sasuke thought they would get stuck like that.

"What did you say?" His voice was the voice of a hardened criminal.

"I said, Neji is outside the door." Naruto sat up immediately. He jumped out of the bed, completely naked (Sasuke didn't have time to enjoy the view) and started pulling on his clothes.

"I thought you said they would be gone all weekend!" Now, he was whispering as well.

"They were supposed to be! They said they wouldn't be home until tomorrow, Monday..." He trailed off and just stared as Naruto opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was out of the bed in a second, pulling on his own pants (wincing as he did) and running over to the window. "We are on the second floor!" He said, catching on to Naruto's plan. Naruto shrugged, and sat on the window sill.

"So? Do you want me to get arrested? 'Cause that's the only other option. In case you haven't noticed, one of my worst enemies is outside your bedroom door." Sasuke stared at him, then shook his head.

"No, you're right. Hurry up, and be careful!"

Naruto nodded and looked down at the ground beneath the window. Then he wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him close in a mind-shattering kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues intertwined. Their breath mingled and, despite the cool breeze blowing in through the window, they both got very hot. Sasuke heard Naruto groan low in his chest, then he pulled back.

Sasuke's head was spinning from lack of air.

"Sasuke? You coming or not?" Came Neji's voice from the door. Naruto tipped his head as if tipping a hat and said, "Bye for now, my porcelain doll." And then he jumped.

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp and look away. He didn't hear a loud thump or a cry of pain so he peeked out the window. Naruto had landed lightly on the balls of his feet, and was now sprinting around the house to the driveway, where his car was parked.

_Shit! His car. Neji and Sakura have to have seen it..._Sasuke thought, as he pulled on his own shirt. _Just deny it. Deny that there was ever a car here. Yeah, that will work. _He thought back a few moments. Before the kiss. _Wait a minute...what did he mean by _one _of his worst enemies?_

* * *

He opened the door just as Neji was about to knock again. Neji blinked, hand frozen in place, and looked him up and down. Sasuke could only imagine what a mess his hair had to be.

"Long night?" Neji's voice had a suggestive tone and he glanced over Sasuke's shoulder into his room, as if trying to spot something. Or somebody.

"No, I just...uh-" He struggled to find a good excuse for his disheveled appearance and the late hour of his waking. Neji's eyebrow arched as he waited. Sasuke settled for a half truth. "I had too much to drink last night at _Pulse. _Hangover," He said, stepping out of his room and shutting the door behind him, effectively cutting off Neji's view of his messy bed.

He walked past Neji to the stairs. "I thought you and Sakura weren't going to be home until tomorrow." Neji shrugged and followed him to the stairs. Sasuke was limping slightly, but Neji made no comment on it.

"Yeah, that's what we originally planned, but Sakura got in a little...ah..." Neji scratched his cheek. "...argument, with her mother. So we came back earlier this morning. Also, you never drink...why do you have a hangover?" Sasuke decided to turn the attention away from himself and ignore the question.

"What did Sakura and her mother argue about?" He said nonchalantly. Neji chuckled and ran a hand over his face.

"Baby names." Sasuke blinked. _Oh yeah...The baby is due in three __and a half__ months. _He couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten that Sakura was pregnant. _Great godfather I'll be, _he misinterpreted his facial expression and laughed.

"I know right? It's ridiculous. Sakura's mother want us to name the baby Shoku if it is a boy, and Yang if it is a girl. I was just like, 'Guys, we have three months to decide. Lets all relax.'" He laughed again. "Let's just say that Sakura's parents didn't like that. Of course, Sakura's parents have never liked me that much."

They had made their way into the kitchen by now and Sakura, who was setting the table, said, "No honey, they just never liked your job. They think it is too dangerous for me to be married to someone who fights crime." She smiled at Sasuke then turned back to her husband.

"You know how my dad is, Neji. He's very protective." She kissed him on the forehead, her slightly protruding stomach pressed against his side.

Neji hugged her then sat down at the table and grumbled, "Protective my badge...More like obsessed." Sakura laughed and sat down across from Neji. Sasuke sat down at the end of the table. He felt like he was intruding on their conversation. No, in their home. _I need to get my own place._

Just then, Sakura asked, "Hey Sasuke, whose black Camry is in the driveway? I've never seen it before." Sasuke didn't miss the look they exchanged. _So this is why Neji __was looking behind me into my room. He must think__ I had a girl over...If only he knew that it had been a guy...and a mobster. And a crime lord. _

He put on his best, I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About face and said, "What car in the driveway? There wasn't one when I got home at three." Neji and Sakura exchanged another glance, and Neji stood up.

"Why, I'm sure there is one out there." He walked quickly from the kitchen to the living room. Sasuke followed him, and Sakura followed both of them. _Please let Naruto be gone, please!_

The driveway was empty. Sakura and Neji stared out the window at the driveway in shock.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Huh, I guess you guys imagined it. Maybe you should get some rest. You drove several hours just this morning." He smiled. "Especially you, Sakura. You know what the doctor says." He knew he was laying it on thick, but he didn't even care. He just kept smiling and looking innocent, until finally Sakura said, "Maybe you are right...Lets go eat lunch and then I'll take a nap." Her voice was breathy and she walked slowly back to the kitchen, utterly confused.

Neji looked at Sasuke, then back out the window. He stared at Sasuke for a long time. Sasuke started to feel his smile slip, but he didn't look down. Looking down signified guilt, and if anyone was trained to read signs of guilt, it was Neji.

_Please don't ask Neji. I don't think I can lie to you again, and you won't like the truth. _After a few moments, Neji nodded, then turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Sasuke waited until he had left the room before breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Later that Day **

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Sasuke was still awake. He was lying on his bed, leaning back against several pillows, staring at the ceiling. A lot of shit had been happening in his life, and he felt like it was about time that he had a good, long think about each if those things.

First off, what the hell was he to Naruto? Were they in a relationship? Just lovers? Or was he still just a man who was trying to pay his debt? Naruto had said he loved him, but he was still a mobster...one that Sasuke couldn't decide if he trusted or not.

Second off, What had Naruto meant this morning when he said that Neji was only _one _of his worst enemies? Sure, he was a mobster. He was bound to have a lot of enemies. Other criminals, other governments agencies. But were any of those significant to mention compared to the Anbu? Maybe Sasuke was just reading too much into it.

Sasuke sighed, and shifted against the pillows.

Third off, what the hell did Neji know? Sasuke could tell Neji was suspicious. The problem was, Sasuke had know idea what to do about that. Neji was his best friend. And Sasuke wasn't sure he could continue to lie to his face.

_What I need to do, is find my own place. That way, I will only see Neji every couple of days. But how? If I knew I was in a relationship with Naruto, then I would ask him to pardon my debt. Then I could save up and get my own place. But I don't dare __ask__...do I? _

At that moment there was a clatter against his window. Sasuke tensed.

He sat up and waited, listening for another noise. There came another clatter. It was the sound of a small rock on glass. _What the...? _He stood up and made his way to the window.

Steeling himself, he pulled back the curtain, just in time for another handful of rocks to hit the window. Sasuke jumped back, dropping the curtain back into place. After a few moments he pulled it away from the window again. He looked down at the empty yard. Well, mostly empty.

A certain blonde mobster was standing in the middle of the yard and looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his heart stutter. _Naruto. _

Naruto's bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and he waved his hand, signaling Sasuke to open his window. He did as he was asked, wincing at the slight screech the window made, hoping it wouldn't wake Sakura or Neji. _Naruto made it look so easy this morning. _He leaned out.

"Are you crazy? You're going to wake up Sakura and Neji." Naruto frowned slightly.

"I missed you." Sasuke sighed, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

"I just saw you this morning." Naruto only shrugged and kicked at the ground, looking very much like a little kid getting lectured. Sasuke sighed again.

"Alright, fine. I'll be down in just a moment." He moved to the shut the window but was stopped by Naruto hissing, "No, wait!" He stuck his head back out.

"What now?" Naruto kicked at the ground some more then looked up at him.

"Just climb out the window. I'll catch you." Sasuke stared at his lover in shock.

"Are you joking? Or insane? I'll break my neck!"

"No, you won't. Seriously, Sasuke, I'll catch you." Sasuke hesitated.

Naruto looked hurt and said, "Don't you trust me?" Those four little words rocked Sasuke to the core.

"Of course." He said immediately and Naruto's face split into a wide grin.

"Well, come on then." But Sasuke was already climbing out the window, inching his legs over the sill. His fingers were clinging tightly to the wall inside the bottom of the window. He didn't look down, just murmured, "You better catch me, you big lump." Then he let go. He fell maybe half a second. Then he was wrapped in warm arms.

Naruto held him close, breathing in his scent. He smiled against Sasuke's hair, then pulled him up and kissed him. The kiss lasted an eternity.

Naruto's mouth burned him from the inside out. The heat started at his toes, then spread up. It crawled up his legs, raced over his groin, and seeped through his chest and arms. Then it bubbled up into his head, leaving Sasuke breathless. Naruto pulled back, breathing heavily. Naruto was smirking at him and Sasuke realized his legs had completely collapsed, and that Naruto was the only thing holding him up. "Woah..." Sasuke said, his head still spinning.

Naruto laughed and carried him around the house to the mobster's black Camry. Naruto placed him gently in the passenger seat then hurried around the car to the driver's seat. Placing the key in the ignition, he looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and Naruto kissed him again, then, with a quiet hum, the car pulled out of the driveway, and down the road.

* * *

Neji clenched his jaw so tightly he thought that his teeth would break. He stood in his bedroom window, looking down at the backyard. He had been standing there for half an hour, long enough to see...well, he wasn't sure what he had seen.

He had seen his best friend make make out with a random guy. He had seen that random guy carry Sasuke around the house to the same car that had been there earlier the past day. He had then heard them drive off. Now he was standing here, trying to sort out his thoughts. They were zooming around in his head like bees at a bee hive.

_Sasuke is gay. My best friend is gay. _Neji wasn't sure how he felt about this fact. He wasn't a homophobe. But he wasn't sure how to absorb the fact that his best friend, a man who Neji had been naked around many times, a man who Neji had tried to set up with girls multiple times, was gay. A man who was to be the godfather of his child.

_I don't care that he is gay... At least, I don't think so. But I do care that he lied to me. And I don't know if I want that kind of example around my son or daughter._

* * *

**Mwahaha! If only Neji knew who that man was...and if only he knew just how much Sasuke had lied to him about.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 15, Where are we Going?**


	15. Where the Hell are we Going?

**I know I have been slow with updating (At least, slower than I used to be...) and I am sorry. I feel like I am always apologizing, lol. Either way, don't worry. Spring Break is coming up in just two days, and I will have twelve days of free time. Well, mostly, since I am going to Chicago for vacation. But whenever I do have my laptop, I will be typing non-stop. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Where are we Going? **

* * *

"Naruto, where the hell are we going?" Sasuke asked, looking out the windows of the car. The passing scenery look vaguely familiar, like something from a dream. Or something that a non-observant person had passed several times but not remembered.

Naruto said nothing.

He smirked as he took another left turn, then chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked, desperate to know what was so funny. Naruto still said nothing, but his body was shaking with the effort of holding back a laugh. "Seriously, what?"

Naruto then laughed a great booming laugh. It filled the small car and Sasuke's whole body with warmth.

_God, I love his laugh. It makes him seem...more human. More mine._

"There is no point in telling you because we are going to be there in approximately ten minutes," Naruto said primly. Sasuke snorted. _Who uses words like approximately? Oh, right. Naruto does. _"Besides, Sasuke, you should know where we are going. You've been there twice before." The crime lord glanced over at Sasuke, waiting for his porcelain doll to catch on.

Sasuke continued to look puzzled.

Naruto sighed and thought: _Guess I should give him a hint. _

"You lost your virginity there." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh. Ooohhh." He dragged out the word as he caught on. His face turned strawberry pink and he glanced down demurely. "Right. The strawberry farm." Naruto smiled widely.

"Or as I like to call it, Paradise! In fact, that's the farms new name." He framed his hands in front of him, as if looking at a sign. "Paradise Strawberry Farms."

"Hands on the wheels!" Sasuke shrieked as the car swerved wildly, shaking as one of the tires ran off the road and into the ditch. Naruto laughed and grabbed the wheel, righting the car.

"Relax, Sasuke. You need to learn to live a little." Sasuke was panting wildly, staring over at his lover in despair. _I'm with a mad man. _

"Are you insane?" He asked. Naruto smiled again, white teeth flashing in the dark interior of the car.

"Nope. Just in love." Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde, his heart stuttering.

_Then again, __I could get used to insanity._

* * *

They pulled into the dusty, dirt parking lot, alongside several other cars.

The shiny black Mercedes looked out of place next to the rusted Ford trucks that lined the grass. Sasuke wondered, _Are those cars to cover-up the mob hide-out? Make this whole farm look more realistic? _He already knew that most of the workers in the fields were completely in the dark. They had no idea what dark secrets the building and area surrounding it held.

To Sasuke and Naruto, the farm was paradise, no matter what it was hiding.

Stepping out of the car, Sasuke surveyed the darkened land. It was about one in the morning, but the moon was full and shining down brightly, so Sasuke and Naruto could see several rows of strawberry plants, heavily leaden with the sweet, red fruit. The air was filled with the scent of rich soil and the humid atmosphere was laced with sugar.

Sasuke could feel the warmth radiating from the ground; sunlight that had been trapped during the day drifting up over the two men. Naruto smiled and tugged on Sasuke's hand.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting." Sasuke followed after him, then stopped in his tracks, pulling Naruto to a stop.

"What did you say?" Naruto grinned and tugged him into motion once again.

"I said everyone is waiting. Before, you were just another debtor. Now, you're my boyfriend. Or in other words, the Boss' boyfriend. So everyone can't wait to meet you." He smiled brightly.

Sasuke felt as light as air. He felt like he was floating, and Naruto's hand in his suddenly seemed very warm. _He said boyfriend... _

Then the light as air feeling disappeared as Naruto's other words sank in.

"So-so-so-" He was stuttering. "So when you say everyone, do you mean mobsters? The guys that work for you?" He felt his shoulders rise up nearly to his ears in anticipation for Naruto's response. _Please say no...__please __say, "No, I mean the strawberry farm workers." Anything! __I may be used to Naruto, and kind of used to Shikamaru and Kiba but the others...the others are scary. _

Sasuke shivered.

It was as if Naruto could read his thoughts, because he smirked and chuckled, saying, "Hell yes I mean the other mobsters. It's about time you really met them." His smile faded and he stopped. He turned and looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. "Is that alright? 'Cause if you don't want to meet them, you don't have to...I mean, I guess they _are _mobsters. Criminals..." He faded off and his eyes searched Sasuke's face anxiously. "I didn't think about whether or not you would want to meet them." He stared down at his feet, biting his lip. Sasuke felt guilty.

"No, no, it's okay." He hurried to placate the blonde mobster. "Really, Naruto. I'm just...worried."

"That they would be dangerous? Because they're really not bad!" Naruto said earnestly, trying to make Sasuke understand that his subordinates, or mobsters in general, weren't all scary monsters who hid in dark alleyways. He seemed like a little boy trying to convince his mother that an R-rated movie was absolutely fine for him to see.

"Sure, we have to be able to be, uh...scary, but we're just normal guys on the inside." Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek anxiously.

"I'm sure they are." He touched Naruto's cheek and smiled. "Now buff up. You're supposed to be Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki. You have to be fearless and intimidating. What would your men say if they saw you now? You're acting like a gay guy."

Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss.

"God, you are such an idiot." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

* * *

"Could you guys stop being idiots for like two seconds?" Kiba said to Shino and Chouji.

Shikamaru laughed as Chouji shrugged and took another handful of potato chips from the bowl on the table and Shino merely glared at the second-in-command. Or at least, Shikamaru thought he was glaring. Hard to tell with those sunglasses of his.

"Lay off, Kiba. You are acting like a PMSing girl." Shikamaru said, taking another drag on his cigarette. Kiba turned on him, eyes flashing.

"Well I am sorry that I want to make a good first impression on Sasuke. Naruto is really serious about him. I don't want to screw this up or scare him off." Shikamaru laughed and answered, "Are you joking? First off he already knows you and me. And second off, if Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki hasn't scared him off by now, none of us will." Kiba sighed in frustration.

"Yeah well, chances are, Sasuke hasn't seen the scary side of Naruto yet. You know how different Naruto can be on the job compared to off the clock."  
"Sure you don't mean cock?" Gaara said from the side of the room, a big grin on his face. (A/N: Isn't that a rare occurrence?) Everyone laughed as Kiba glared at the small red-headed man.

After a few minutes he rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The main thing is, they're going to be here soon. I want you all on your best behavior," The men continued to ignore him, laughing and shoving each other. Kiba shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Mobsters...I swear they're all like five-year-old kids" Muttering under his breath, he walked to the center of the room.

Then he bellowed, "Line up!" like a general in the army. (A/N: Well, you know...a criminal general. But still...) The men all jumped and scrambled to the middle of the room.

They hurried into a perfect line, each standing up as straight as he could. Whenever Kiba used his Second-in-command voice, nobody dared to argue. He paced in front of them. There were about 12 men in the line, most of them pretty high up in the mob. As Second-in-command Kiba knew every one of them by face, though not all by name. That was Naruto's job. (A/N: A job he's not very good at...lol)

"Chouji, try not to eat everything before they even get here." Kiba said strictly. The larger man blushed and nodded demurely.

"Yes sir." Kiba nodded and continued down the line.

"Gaara, please do not challenge Sasuke to a beer drinking contest. We all know you love your alcohol, but that does not mean you can get him heavily-intoxicated." Gaara crossed his arms.

"Fine." He grumbled. Kiba arched a brow. "I mean, Yes sir." Kiba nodded and walked on.

"Shino, try not to freak Sasuke out by staring at him. And do not, I repeat, DO NOT offer to show him how to cut off a man's hand with your hedge clippers. That is reserved for interrogations." The other men in the line snickered as Shino adjusted his glasses and nodded.

_Silent as ever, _Kiba thought, looking at the ceiling. He turned to the next man in the line. Sai was grinning widely, his eyes squinted at Kiba. Kiba looked at him warily and said:

"Sai, if Sasuke does get drunk and passes out, don't you dare paint a mustache on his face."

The artistic mobster smiled widely and answered innocently, "I wouldn't dream of it. My book on making friends states that that is something you do not do until you have known a person over a year. I have only met Sasuke-kun two times." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever. Go on and mingle. They'll be here soon." The men nodded and relaxed, drifting back to their spots along the walls.

Kiba leaned against the wall by the door and thought, _Please let this go alright. __Well, as alright as a group of mobsters meeting their Boss' new boyfriend can go..._

Shikamaru leaned against the wall next to him.

"How troublesome," He muttered.

* * *

**Ha, how did you like the mobsters? Not as scary as you would think were they? Although, I must admit, Shino still freaks me out. Like, if I had him as a neighbor, and he was outside in his yard trimming his hedges, and I went outside...Well, let's just say I would go back inside really quickly. He would just creep me out. Ugh. **

**Upcoming: Chapter 16, The Manly Meeting**


	16. The Manly Meeting

**Hey guys, happysue again. How did you all like my attempts at humor in the last chapter? I'm not much of a comic and I don't have the greatest sense of humor (I laugh at anything and everything) but I was typing the last chapter and kept having little ideas pop into my head. So I put them in. Anyways guys, thanks for reading and please review! If anyone has any questions about the story or just about me feel free to ask. Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Manly Meeting **

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the large factory-like building. He was nervous. His heart was beating what felt like 60 mph, and sweat trickled down his back.

Naruto was holding his hand, and looking at him with a wide smile.

Sasuke thought, _I shouldn't be so nervous. True, they're mobsters. But Naruto trusts them and I trust Naruto. So why am I so scared? Could it be that I am more afraid of them not liking me than them being criminals and dangerous? _

Sasuke swallowed. He could hear a number of voices from inside the building, laughing and talking. _Better now than never. _He nodded at Naruto to show that he was ready.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he opened the door to the building. Immediately the clamor of voices inside quieted.

Naruto tugged on his porcelain doll's wrist, pulling him through the open door and into the room.

He scanned the expectant faces of his subordinates, then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's facial expression was simply adorable.

His ebony eyes were widened just enough, his mouth was puckered in a perfect "o" and his cheeks were a pale pink. All in all he appeared overwhelmed at the number of men staring at him.

After several moments he looked to Naruto for support.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Guys, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, meet the guys."

The mobsters all broke into smiles and hurried forward to shake Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed furiously as the men formed a line. Naruto watched as Chouji stepped up. He face was covered in crumbs. He wiped at his cheeks, then held out his hand.

"Hello, Sasuke," Chouji said. "I am Chouji, Crew 11's leader." The larger man shook Sasuke's hand quickly then hurried away, back to the snack table. Naruto nearly laughed as Sasuke stared after him, blinking rapidly in surprise at the speedy introduction.

Then, Kiba was there. He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

His brown spiked hair was messier than usual, and his clothes were slightly ruffled.

_Looks like he is __just as __nervous __as me and Sasuke __about first impressions between Sasuke and the men. _

Naruto shook his head, still smiling, and thought, _Kiba can be such a control-freak. I guess it's because he and Shikamaru set me and Sasuke up. He doesn't want to be wrong that we are good for each other. _He watched as Kiba pulled a hand out of his pocket and offered it to his porcelain doll.

* * *

"Hello again, Sasuke. How have you been?" Kiba asked politely.

"Uh, I've been good." _Why the hell is he being so formal?_ Sasuke wondered as he shook Naruto's second-in-command's hand.

"That's great." Kiba said. Sasuke noted that Kiba's hair wasn't its usual pristine spikes.

His light gray shirt was wrinkled. _Ah, I see. He's nervous. _Sasuke smiled and Kiba relaxed slightly. He leaned in and stage-whispered conspiratorially, "Sasuke, if Naruto ever gives you any trouble you tell me. I'll straighten him out in no time." Sasuke smiled slightly. _That's more like the Kiba I know, _He thought.

Then he nearly jumped as a small, but muscular redhead said loudly, "I''m pretty sure you would just make him more gay, Kiba. We all know you have a crush on the infamous Fox."

The guys erupted into loud laughter and Kiba blushed, stammering that that wasn't true.

Sasuke smiled again, not in the least bit worried that Kiba supposedly had a crush on Naruto.

_Maybe these guys aren't so bad. They're just like __my co-workers__ at Pulse. __A bit crude and immatur__e, but men all the less._

* * *

Naruto was relieved to see Sasuke relaxing. He was smiling and joking with Kiba and some of the others. But introductions weren't over yet. Gaara made his way through the crowd quickly and held out his hand to Sasuke. Naruto watched as he took it.

"I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you." The redhead mumbled. Sasuke barely had time to respond before Gaara had disappeared. Sasuke looked disconcerted once more.

Naruto leaned over and said, "Gaara isn't very social. He always cracks jokes 'cause his mind is going a mile a minute, but he truthfully just likes to be alone. Don't mind him." Naruto didn't want Sasuke to have the wrong impression on Gaara. Gaara was shy, but he was smart. He was a valuable asset to the group.

Sasuke nodded and then Shikamaru was there. He took a last drag on his cigarette then dropped it and grinded it into the ground with his heel. Kiba grumbled over the now dirty floor.

"Hey." Shikamaru said with a nod. He leaned against the wall next to Sasuke. "If you ask me, this whole thing is sorta troublesome. But, I have to admit, it's about time you met the guys." Naruto snorted and both men looked over at him.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that you think _everything _is troublesome." Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. Shikamaru bristled.

"I do not." Now he shrugged. "I'm just naturally lazy. It's a talent. A lifestyle in fact." Now everyone was listening and...laughing. Naruto watched Sasuke watch the guys tease each other.

After several minutes Shino walked forward. A hand appeared from within his long sleeve and caught hold of Sasuke's. Naruto could see that Sasuke was holding back a shudder.

Naruto could sympathize. He knew firsthand how cold and clammy Shino's hands could be.

It seemed to be from him living in the...ah, _Interrogation _Room, in the basement.

(A/N: Ha, more like torture chamber.)

Truthfully, Shino freaked even Naruto out. But he was an expert interrogator, and every mob needs a man skilled in the art of secret-finding. Or rather, secret-stealing.

Suddenly Kiba stole his attention, laughing and joking. Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

* * *

"I am Shino. Nice to meet you." The tall man's voice was whispery, like cobwebs. He smelled of mildew and the dankness that accompanies old basements. Sasuke nodded and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Nice to meet you too." Shino didn't move, only stood and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was starting to feel creeped out. Shino was wearing sunglasses, and Sasuke couldn't tell where he was looking, but it was almost as if Shino was undressing him with his eyes.

Shino stepped a little closer and Sasuke edged back, bumping into the wall.

Nobody seemed to notice his discomfort. Sasuke glanced to his lover, hoping for him to help him. Naruto had been talking to Kiba, but glanced over and narrowed his eyes. He walked swiftly across the short distance between them and caught Sasuke's wrist.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go get some snacks." Sasuke gratefully followed, leaving Shino behind them. Once they were halfway across the room, Naruto growled.

"I should have known he would try to scare you."

"Scare me? Why the hell would he try to do that?" Sasuke clutched tighter to Naruto's hand.

"Well...Sasuke, I have to be honest." He stopped and pulled them over to the edge of the room. "You know my line of work isn't always...legal. And well, Shino is our interrogator. Or, in other words, our torturer. He enjoys testing people. Getting them riled up and freaking them out. Now, there is no doubt that he is good at his job, but sometimes he doesn't seem to realize he is off the clock."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. _Interrogator? _He glanced over at Shino and swallowed hard.

Naruto brushed a thumb against Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry if he scared you."

_Scared me? Hell, he terrified me! _Sasuke thought. This was getting almost too weird. He glanced up at Naruto and found himself looking into deep pools of blue. _Naruto would never let anyone hurt me. I've just got to trust him more._

_**Trust him? How can you trust a mobster? He's a kidnapper, a murderer, a criminal.**_

Sasuke pushed away his inner voice and shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when Gaara, the shy, quiet redhead yelled loudly, "Who is ready to party?"

The mobsters all cheered and immediately gathered in the middle of the room around several tables all talking loudly and shoving each other for a good spot around the tables.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto nervously as he groaned and said, "Not again. Please, God no."

"What? Whats going on?" Sasuke questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moment then looked at him from under hooded lids.

"Gaara is starting a drinking game."

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto to the group of men. He could see Kiba on the very fringe of the cluster shaking his head. Naruto pushed through the group until he was right in front of the two tables.

There were two chairs as each table. Sitting at one table was Gaara and Shikamaru. At the other was a guy name Kankuro, who looked a little like Gaara.

_Brothers, maybe? _Sasuke wondered just as Gaara stood up and said, "And here we have our last competitor! Uchiha Sasuke, please come on stage!" Sasuke nearly laughed. _What stage? And what does he mean by competitor? _Naruto spoke up.

"No way, Gaara. No way are you getting my boyfriend drunk." The other mobsters yelled out, "Oh, come on Naruto! Let 'em play!", "Afraid he's going to lose? Is Sasuke a lightweight?", and "Chicken! Chicken! Bwak, bwak!" Sasuke could see the veins in Naruto's neck clearly.

_I should probably calm him down, _He thought. He grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him to face him.

"Relax, Naruto. I don't mind."

"But-but-but..." He was at a loss for words. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke would practically volunteer for something like this. "Are you sure? Don't let them pressure you into it." Sasuke nodded and then shrugged, smiling.

"I'm sure. Besides, I want them to like me. How bad can it be?" With that said, he made his way forward and took a seat next to Kankuro. Gaara nodded smugly and said to the group of men, "This game is beyond simple. Hell, even an Anbu agent could play!"

The men burst into laughter and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"For those of you who don't know the rules, they are: Don't stop drinking. If you stop or pass out, you're disqualified. Last one standing, or should I say sitting, is the winner. Sake ready?" Chouji and Sai ran forward with several bottles of sake. They each set several on one of the tables.

"Ready, set, go!" Gaara bellowed, then pulled a bottle to his mouth and started swallowing.

Each man seemed to be gulping the alcohol but Sasuke pondered the rules for a few seconds. _So you just can't stop drinking? He didn't say anything about the speed or amount of my drinking...__Hmmmm._

Smirking, he picked up a bottle and started to take tiny little sips.

The men roared with laughter, and started jesting that, "it's no wonder he bottoms."

Sasuke blushed furiously. He didn't even want to know how they knew about his and Naruto's sex life. Instinct told him that there weren't many secrets within the mob. Feeling a little silly, Sasuke looked over at Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. All three were on their second or third bottle. And already looking a little green in the face. Glancing at Naruto, Sasuke saw that he was nodding and smiling.

He started feeling a lot less silly and smiled as he drank.

About ten minutes passed and Sasuke had just started his second bottle while the others were on their fourth. He was starting to feel a little giddy.

He took another sip, then looked over in surprise as Shikamaru stood up and stumbled away from the table saying loudly, "Thi' ish too troubleshome." in a very slurred voice. The men laughed as he collapsed against the wall and fell asleep. Sasuke saw that even Naruto was laughing. He smiled and took several more sips. Another ten minutes passed and Kankuro bailed out, pushing back his chair and lying down on the ground right there.

"I jush wanna take a nap. Jush wanna..." He was out like a light, his forehead pressed against the cool concrete floor. Sasuke was halfway through his third bottle, and feeling quite lightheaded.

Gaara was on his sixth and smiled over at Sasuke as if saying, "That all you got?"

Sasuke growled and took a larger swig. The men cheered. Another ten minutes went by.

Gaara was on his seventh and Sasuke on his fifth. He had started to catch up. Gaara glanced at the raven man, hoping to see a sign of weakness. But Sasuke was going strong, his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

By now, even Gaara was feeling nauseous. He swayed where he sat then, with a _clink, _set his bottle down on the table. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I give up. Sasuke wins." The men cheered, Naruto the loudest. He hurried forward and gathered his lover into his arms, pulling him close. Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto...can't...breath..." Naruto released him.

"Sorry." He said with a grin. Everyone started to thump Sasuke on the back, congratulating him for lasting the longest. Sasuke wobbled slightly and leaned more heavily against Naruto. The crime lord was warm and Sasuke wanted nothing else but to snuggle up against him and sleep.

Sai came forward and said, "You can't drink as much as Gaara, but you sure are smarter." Everyone laughed again.

Chouji, at the back of the crowd shouted, "You're alright, Sasuke. I think I like you." The others all murmured their agreement. Sasuke wiggled out of Naruto's arms and looked at them all. He opened his mouth and they all quieted, wanting to know what he was going to say.

His black eyes surfed over the group and he leaned against Naruto again, yawning.

"C-can I go to shleep now?"

Naruto laughed loudly and scooped Sasuke into his arms, cuddling against him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Hell yes, you can. I'm tired myself."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the mobsters sharing pointed glances.

A very drunk Gaara muttered, "Yeah, tired. Suuuurrrreee. More like horny."

* * *

**A/N: Alright my little readers, are you happy I updated? I will most likely have another chapter tomorrow or the next day as well. Now I have realized that I haven't really settled the issue over whether or not Sasuke is still in debt now that he is Naruto's boyfriend. The next chapter will cover this, so don't worry. Another thing, I am holding a poll for whether or not Naruto should have a nickname. If so, what should it be?**

**Upcoming: Chapter 17, A House of My Own?**


	17. A Place of My Own?

**You guys must think I have abandoned you. I am so sorry! I've had a serious case of writer's block. I know what I want to happen (In fact I know this whole story to the end) but it is so hard to put it on paper without it sounding completely daft. And I know things have been kind of slow...but it is going to start picking up very soon... Maybe even this chapter. Okay, probably not. But it will soon, I promise! Alright, this chapter is going to be pretty long (and it has some yummy lemony goodness!), so that should make up for how long it took me to post it. Hope you guys like it, you get to see the softer side of Naruto, again. Plus the rougher side. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains yaoi, lemon, boy on boy sex, whatever you want to call it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A House of My Own?**

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was wrapped in a blonde mobsters arms. It was nice and all, considering that Sasuke loved the big oaf. But it was also stiflingly hot. Plus, he had a pounding headache.

_I am __**never **__drinking again, _he thought as he squirmed, attempting to wiggle to the other side of the bed. Naruto's arms wrapped around him even tighter, constricting him like a...well, a boa constrictor. Sasuke sighed and gave up.

_It's futile, _He thought and tried to fall back asleep. It must have been nearly noon, but the curtains were drawn and the room was still dark.

_**Enjoy it while you can, little one. **_Sasuke's eyes popped open. His stupid inner-self was making an appearance.

_Haven't heard from you in a while. Where you been?_

_**Oh, here and there. Everywhere. The usual. **_Sasuke "hn'd" and snuggled deeper under the covers, despite the sweltering heatand his aching head. He wanted to hide from his damn inner-self forever. But he couldn't resist asking: _What do you mean, 'Enjoy it while you can'?_

_**Well...He's just sleeping with you because you are still in debt to him. He's a mobster, a criminal. Acting like he cares for you just makes this game more fun to him.**_

Sasuke shook his head so hard he was amazed he didn't wake up Naruto. His headache tripled.

_You're lying. _

_**How could I lie to myself? You know that I am speaking only the truth. **_Sasuke refused to believe. **_Fine, if you are so sure that I am lying, why don't you just ask Naruto? _**

_I will...When he wakes up. _Sasuke hoped to buy himself at least a few more moments of peace with that said. But just then, as if the entire universe was against him, Naruto woke up.

It was a gradual process. His breathing shallowed, his eyelids fluttered, and he mumbled, rolling over slightly.

Sasuke stiffened, hoping that being still would make the blond mobster fall back asleep. It didn't.

He felt a warm hand brushed the back of his neck. It was accompanied by a sleep-slurred voice.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? You seem..." _Yawn. _"...tense." Sasuke sighed and rolled over to face his lover.

"Did I wake you?" He asked with an adorable frown. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "No, you didn't. It's about time I woke up anyways. Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Sasuke remained silent.

He suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, the larger man straddling him. "I asked what was wrong." Naruto's voice dropped to a growl. "Answer me, Sasuke." Sasuke stared up at the man above him. Naruto's face was serious, eyes dark and brooding, mouth set in a hard line.

Not very often did Sasuke get a chance to see Naruto's mobster side. It was incredibly sexy.

"I-I've just got a b-bit of a hangover," He stammered. "Nothing more... Now get off of me," Sasuke pushed at the blonde, but for all of the good it was doing, Sasuke may as well have been pushing at a brick wall. Naruto studied Sasuke for several moments, not moving an inch.

"Nope. That's not it. You're not telling me the truth." Sasuke stuck out his lower lip and looked away.

"Well, whatever. Who cares?" He questioned, sounding like an immature teenager. Naruto growled.

"I do. And you forget...I am skilled in the art of interrogation." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto smiled smugly. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in."

Naruto's smile widened and he grinded his hips against Sasuke's with a slow, deliberate movement.

Sasuke groaned involuntarily, then blushed.

A low chuckle sounded through the still slightly darkened room.

The mobster pressed his body harder against his porcelain doll, his laugh making his whole body vibrate against Sasuke's. Sasuke threw his head back against the pillow, panting as pleasure rocked through his body.

"Fuck..." He hissed. "Naruto...ah-" Sasuke broke off as Naruto grinded against him again, then dipped down and captured his lips in his own.

Naruto kissed him roughly, his lips warm against Sasuke's. His face was covered in blonde stumble, and the prickly hair scratched against Sasuke's cheeks.

Naruto's porcelain doll moaned as his tongue slicked along his lower lip, then into his mouth, exploring passionately. All the while, he was grinding and pressing his clothing-covered cock against Sasuke's own erection.

Sasuke arched his back, pressing up against Naruto in a desperate search for more pleasure.

A burning fire was smoldering in his lower stomach and groin, and it seemed that all the blood in his body had moved down to his erection, causing it to ache.

Sasuke panted. It just felt so good.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. He held his body completely still. Sasuke's eyes opened and he peered up at the grinning blonde. His chest was heaving.

"Naruto...please, more." He begged. The mobster shook his head stubbornly. Sasuke's body ached with longing.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong. I'm not an idiot, you know." Sasuke's jaw clenched and he looked away, his face turning bright red. He sighed.

"I just -" Sasuke stopped and bit his lip. "I just want to know how you feel about me." Sasuke didn't even have time to blink before Naruto was up and off of him. He turned to see the blonde pacing, back and forth at the end of the bed. His hands were tangled in his hair and he was muttering under his breath. Or perhaps cursing. Sasuke sat up, his body still aching, his head still pounding. Naruto stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"How could you even ask that?" His voice was so quiet, Sasuke had to strain to hear him. "How could you even ask that!?" His voice went from shocked to furious.

Sasuke flinched at the volume of Naruto's voice. His eyes were a murderous blackish-blue color, his mouth pulled back in a snarl. For the first time in a long while, Sasuke felt a little bit scared of the mobster.

"I...I..." He was speechless. He felt his eyes start to water. He wiped at his nose and looked down at the bed, trying to hold back tears. Naruto was very quiet.

Sasuke looked up to see a pained expression on his face. It was as if Naruto wanted to be angry and offended, but just couldn't. Finally he softened, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes returning to the bright blue Sasuke was used to.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled his porcelain doll against his side. Sasuke blinked back the tears again and looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just -" He stopped and sighed.

"I thought you knew how I felt..." The blonde shook his head and looked to the ceiling. "Then again, I'm not the best at showing emotions." He looked at his porcelain doll and tilted Sasuke's head up "Can you forgive me?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto kissed him lightly.

"Good. Now, to clear things up..." He stood up and got down on one knee, grabbing Sasuke's hand in his own. Sasuke thought his heart would stop.

_What the hell is he doing? Surely he's not proposing...Guys can't even get married in Japan._

"Sasuke, I love you. I love you more than I can even express." Sasuke's heart thudded loudly in his chest, It was way to bizarre to hear Naruto being so...normal.

"You aren't in debt to me. You aren't in any way shape or form required to even stay here with me." He laughed drily and shrugged. "I'm a criminal after all. But..." He bit his lip. "...I would be _so_ happy if you would stay with me forever. Or at least as long as you want to. And when I say here, I mean the Strawberry Farm. Our own little piece of paradise." Naruto finished with an embarrassed smile.

Sasuke stared at the mobster.

"Uh..." Was all he could say. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew I was no good at this," He said as he stood up. He started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him back, standing and looking up at him.

"Hell, yes." He said, and kissed Naruto thoroughly. Now it was Naruto's turn to be speechless. His face split into a wide grin and he pulled Sasuke against him, bucking his hips slightly.

The new friction reminded them both of where they left off earlier. Sasuke blushed as Naruto smirked, and he pushed his porcelain doll back onto the bed, straddling him once more.

"Now, this? This I'm good at." He smirked again, mouth curling roguishly and he crushed his lips against Sasuke's, his tongue dipping once more into his porcelain doll's mouth.

Within moments he had discarded both Sasuke and himself of their shirts.

Now each were both wearing only their boxers, something that Naruto couldn't wait to change. He focused on Sasuke's chest and stomach, licking from his navel to his throat, stopping where Sasuke's pulse thrummed. He nibbled, kissing and biting against the soft, white skin there.

Sasuke moaned and threw his head back to allow better access.

Naruto sucked roughly, leaving a red-purple mark then whispered into his ear, _"That's what I'm going to do to your cock..." _Sasuke nearly came right then, his eyes bulging, biting his lip until it bled.

He groaned and arched his back, wanting more, nearly begging.

Naruto licked Sasuke's lip where the blood beaded and then kissed him, letting Sasuke taste the coppery flavor. It was strangely intoxicating.

Naruto moved lower on his body. His mouth pursed around a pert nipple and he sucked lightly, tweaking the other pink bud. Sasuke gasped.

"P-please, Naruto!" Naruto smiled and slipped his finger's along Sasuke's boxer waistband. With one smooth movement, he yanked them down and off his porcelain doll, freeing his straining, throbbing member. Sasuke moaned as the cloth rubbed against the sensitive tip.

Sasuke couldn't see as Naruto leaned down and...and...Sasuke cried out as his member was suddenly engulfed by Naruto's warm mouth. He sucked in his cheeks immediately, and Sasuke whimpered.

His tongue lavished the tip, licking up every drop of precum, then slicked along the bottom of Sasuke's length. Naruto nipped at the base of Sasuke's cock and Sasuke cried out at the sharp pinch.

The pain seemed to only intensify the pleasure.

Naruto's mouth enveloped the tip again, and one of his hand's wrapped around the shaft, moving up and down slowly, but tightly. He stopped every few moments to stroke his thumb along the throbbing vein, and flicked his tongue over the tip.

Sasuke felt the pleasure building, the heat in him burning hotter and hotter.

Suddenly, with a strong slurp from the mobster, he came into Naruto's mouth, crying out loudly. Naruto swallowed every last drop, then licked the tip and his lips. He smiled up at his porcelain doll.

"My turn."

* * *

Sasuke cried out as Naruto thrust into him roughly. This time was different than the others.

For one, Sasuke was on his hands and knees on the bed and Naruto was taking his from behind, dominating him like an animal dominates its mate. He fucked the raven roughly, growling as Sasuke moaned and tensed beneath him.

Sasuke found that he loved this, crying out every time Naruto thrust forward. It was just so...intimate.

Naruto liked it too.

He would press in to the hilt, as far as he could go, to the point that Sasuke would nearly cry with pleasure, and lean forward and bite his porcelain doll's snow-white shoulder.

Second off, it was more passionate.

The first time they had slept together, Sasuke had been scared. He had to sleep with Naruto to pay off his debt, and he had been a virgin. The second time they had slept together, they had been drunk. It had been more sloppy than anything. Satisfying, but sloppy.

This time was just different.

Naruto thrust in again, and this time Sasuke cried out so loudly his voice broke.

Naruto smiled almost maniacally and he knew he had hit Sasuke's prostate.

He changed the angle of his hips and thrust in again.

Sasuke tensed and Naruto moaned as the tight muscles around his throbbing erection tightened even more. He thrust forward three more times, each time hitting Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke cried out again, voice rough from yelling so much, and he came onto the bed.

Naruto groaned and shuddered, coming into the raven. A wet warmth filled Sasuke.

His arms and legs wouldn't, no, couldn't hold him up anymore, and he collapsed onto the bed, Naruto on top of him. They lay like that for a while, and then Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke's most likely bruised ass and rolled off of his porcelain doll.

They lay still for many minutes, their breathing slowing and sweat cooling on their bodies.

Sasuke rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, staring at the half-asleep Naruto.

Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to know Sasuke was looking at him. He could feel it.

"What, Sasuke?"

"Well...I just thought that maybe you could do me a favor." Naruto's eyes shot open. He propped himself up as well, so that he was still taller than the raven. Sasuke faltered.

"Oh? And what would that...favor be?" Sasuke gulped.

"Uh, well...Iwannagoonadate!" He said it so fast that Naruto just blinked.

"What?"

"I. Want. To. Go -"

"Alright, alright! Not that slow. I can speak Japanese." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto's dorkiness gave him courage. Hard to believe that he was a hardened criminal.

Of course...maybe he was just like this around Sasuke.

The other mobster's still seemed terrified of him. Sasuke's train of thought was broken by Naruto clearing his throat. The blonde was looking at him pointedly. He blushed.

"Oh, right...I said, that I want to go on a date with you." Naruto blinked and then laughed.

"That's all?" He laughed again, and Sasuke found himself getting mad.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto ruffled his hair, as if Sasuke was a ten year old kid.

"Nothing. It's just that...when you said you needed a favor, I thought you were going to ask for me to have someone kill your damned boss at _Pulse_." Sasuke gaped at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, come on Sasuke. That's not a strange request for someone of my occupation. Besides, I don't like that guy. He looks at you weird."

Sasuke rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up gingerly. He searched the floor for his clothes.

"He looks at _all _of us weird, not just the guys. Even Ino." He threw over his shoulder.

Naruto's brow crinkled and he sat up.

"Well then maybe I _should_ have someone watch him. Maybe he's more of a pervert than I thought. Hmmmm..." He stood up and pulled on his own boxers and a t-shirt, still pondering what to do.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was still silent. _Oh, right. I never said if I would go on a date with him. _

He made it across the room and wrapped his arms around the raven just as he pulled on his shirt. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke didn't look at him, simply adjusted the hem of his shirt. "I would love to go on a date with you." He finished. Sasuke turned quickly.

"Seriously?" Naruto wished that Sasuke could look like this forever. His midnight colored hair was ruffled and sticking up all over the place. His ebony eyes sparkled and his porcelain skin colored with a faint blush.

"Yes, seriously. Just tell me when and where, and I'll go. Well...to a point. No where that Anbu frequent." Sasuke frowned.

"Well, no duh. Not much point in having a super-hot mobster boyfriend if he's in jail." Naruto laughed.

"Super-hot, huh?" He pulled Sasuke closer and kissed his jawline, smiling against his soft skin. "Maybe we should have a round two?"

* * *

**Phew, finished! Alright, next chapter will mostly be funny, but the end will suddenly pick up slightly. The chapter after that, however...It will be VERY exciting. And slightly angsty. I will try to finish that soon. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 18, Naruto, Kakashi. Kakashi, Naruto.**


	18. Naruto, meet Kakashi Kakashi, Naruto

**I know you guys are like, "Okay this is cute...now where is some action?" Well, I am a merciful god and have decided to finally let the story pick up and get a little more...climaxy! This chapter is where it starts to pick up so hurry up and read and review! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto...though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Naruto, meet Kakashi. Kakashi, meet Naruto.**

* * *

_One Month Later_

**BEEP! BEEP~! BEEP! BEEP~!**

Neji Hyuuga hurriedly pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock and glanced over at his sleeping wife. His usual stoic expression softened as he watched her sleep for a few moments. In Neji's mind, Sakura was the most beautiful woman in the world. And when she slept...good lord.

She was just so innocent and peaceful looking. Her cherry pink hair was loose over the pillow, her facial expression was serene, lips puckered as she dreamed. Neji could sit and stare forever.

He shook himself awake and crossed their darkened room to their equally dark bathroom. He shut the door behind himself with a quiet click before flipping on the light and shedding his sleep clothes. The Anbu agent showered quickly, washing his long, dark hair and body before climbing out and wrapping himself in a towel.

He flipped off the light and made their way carefully back into his and Sakura's bedroom.

His eyes had grown accustomed to the light in the bathroom and he was now as blind as a newborn bunny. Neji shuffled to the closet and pulled out his Anbu uniform, finding it by touch alone. He pulled on his long black slacks and buttoned up his creamy white shirt. Then he put on his headband.

Straightening, he padded on silent feet to the edge of the queen-sized bed. He bent down and kissed Sakura lightly on the forehead, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes.

She mumbled something about graham crackers and curled up tighter around her slightly bulging stomach. Neji smiled as he remembered that soon he would be a father. Sakura was six months pregnant and yeah, she could be grumpy and hormonal and just down right scary, but she was still Neji's. He brushed her face tenderly and left their room, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

Walking down the hallway he dejectedly glanced into the open door of Sasuke's room.

The raven only slept there maybe once a week.

Neji had no idea where he disappeared to all hours of the night, and when asked...well, Sasuke wasn't exactly the most talkative person when it came to his private life. Neji supposed he was being a little over protective. After all, Sasuke was 26 years old and capable of taking care of himself. He had lived alone for years before he had moved in with the Hyuuga's. And yet...and yet Neji couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. That something big was about to happen...and that it had to do with the man Neji had seen Sasuke kissing that time.

The Anbu agent had never asked Sasuke about him, feeling that if Sasuke wanted to tell his friend, he would tell when he was ready. A month had passed already though, and Neji was starting to get antsy. Why was Sasuke keeping his boyfriend a secret from Neji and Sakura? They were his friends and obviously cared for him. Neji guessed it was because Sasuke didn't think they knew he was gay. Which they both did, Sakura as well after Neji had told her what he had seen. He sighed and tip-toed down the stairs. Neji hurried out of the house to his car waiting in the driveway.

This was no time to think about his friend; he had to get to work. But Neji couldn't banish the raven from his thoughts. Sasuke had changed drastically in the past few months. He used to be a quiet man who went to work, went home, and repeated. Now he hardly ever went to work, was never home, and would disappear for days at a time. Neji sighed as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Did Sakura and I make the right decision? We asked him to be godfather but...I just don't know if he is up to it anymore. He hasn't even talked to us in weeks." Neji frowned and pulled into the parking lot of the Anbu office building. He stopped the car and got out, then shut the door behind himself.

"Oh well. Maybe he'll come around soon. It's probably just that new boyfriend of his. Maybe he isn't a very good influence..."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was used to dressing for success. Well, as successful as a mobster can be. Nearly every time he left his house (the strawberry farm) he was wearing an expensive Hugo Boss suit with black shoes shiny enough to be used as a mirror. He was not used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt which, with a little begging and quite a lot of kisses, Sasuke had convinced him to wear for their date.

Naruto had to admit, the shirt was pretty soft and comfortable...but that wasn't the point. It was just plain unnatural that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He stole them so he could either sell them or wear them, not let them hang in the closet.

The mobster sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"Not bad...not bad at all."

"Are you talking to yourself again, Naruto?" Sasuke walked into the bathroom with a smirk as the blonde blushed and stammered a no. The raven rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say." He ran a hand through his hair and contemplated his image in the mirror for a few moments.

Naruto was mesmerized. In the past month his porcelain doll had actually gotten a slight tan; he spent every moment he could outside around the strawberry farm, and his black as night hair had gotten longer so that it barely brushed his shoulders. Naruto loved it; it was so much easier to tangle his hands in when they had sex.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled. The blonde was staring at him with an open mouth and Sasuke was pretty sure he was drooling. He laughed and rapped the blonde on the back of the head before heading out of the bathroom.

Behind him he heard, "Hey! What was that for?"

Sasuke merely chuckled and yelled, "Come on slow poke! Sai is waiting for us!" Naruto left the bathroom grumbling and rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke was fastening on his favorite black bracelet with blue beads. Shikamaru had gotten it for him several weeks ago.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down, you're like a little kid on Christmas."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and practically ran down the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and started down the stairs after his lover.

Naruto supposed Sasuke had a reason to be excited. He had promised to take the raven on a date about a month ago, but with his and Sasuke's conflicting schedules they were just now getting around to it. He had told his porcelain doll that he just needed to say when and where and Naruto would go along. And so...they were going to the mall.

It was Saturday, eleven o'clock in the morning and Naruto was sure the mall would be beyond crowded. He was a little worried that he would be recognized by someone, but Sasuke claimed that the casual clothes would throw anybody off his scent. He would blend in with the crowd. Naruto sure hoped so.

* * *

"Have fun, guys!" Sai yelled as he dropped them off at the curb of the overly-crowded mall. Naruto nodded in an exaggerated manner while Sasuke smiled broadly and waved as the mobster drove off. He turned and practically ran into the mall. Naruto shuffled after him, grumbling slightly.

By the time the blonde caught up to Sasuke, his porcelain doll was drooling over a pair of suede shoes in one of the stores.

"How could you have not known you were gay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. Sasuke glared at the blonde over his shoulder and trounced off in a very dignified manner. Naruto laughed and moved to an aisle with shoes his size. He found several he liked then glanced at the prices.

"What the-? Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke hurried over to him, shushing him as several other shoppers glared the two men.

"What, Naruto? And don't yell. We're in a store you baka!" He rapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"Ow~! Why do you always hit me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the big, scary mobster?" Sasuke sniggered as Naruto nursed his wounded pride. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Why are these prices so low?" Naruto asked, ogling the price tag attached to a black leather loafer.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he saw that the price was not low at all. In fact, Sasuke was fairly certain it would take him weeks to save up for shoes like that.

"Naruto, those shoes are $200," He said quietly, pointing to the loafer. Naruto blinked and looked down at the shoe then back at Sasuke.

"Exactly. It's only $200." Naruto repeated. Once again Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Are you joking? How much do you normally pay for shoes?" Naruto shrugged and scratched one scarred cheek.

"Uh, about $1,200." Sasuke stared at the mobster, grabbed the shoe from his hand and plopped it back in its box. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him from the store. "Where are we going, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder.

"To a store actually within your price range. If you have that type of money, you might as well spend it. And since you're my boyfriend, you might as well spend it on me." He finished with a wry smile and dragged Naruto into a very fancy, very dim-lit store that smelled heavily of cologne. Sasuke immediately started to pile clothes into Naruto's arms, gabbering on about sales and discounts.

"Not that you need to even look for sales, Naruto, but it never hurts to know more about them." Naruto just nodded and followed Sasuke to the changing rooms. He pushed Naruto back into a small chair and grabbed the pile of clothes from his arms.

"Stay here," He said firmly, and vanished into a changing booth. Naruto's face was graced with a small smile and he leaned back in the chair.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long day?"

* * *

About an hour later, and 20 different outfits, Sasuke had finally decided on enough clothes to last him the rest of summer and most of fall. Now he was trying to pick between two final shirts. He held them up.

"What do you think, Naruto? Naruto? Oi, dobe!" The blonde jolted awake, wiping drool from his mouth. "Wha-?" Sasuke sighed and set down the shirt.

He crossed the space between them and sat on Naruto's lap. Running a hand down his chest he smiled slightly and asked, "Am I boring you?" Naruto shook his head quickly and Sasuke laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to hit you." He laughed again as Naruto actually loosened up beneath him. "I'm sorry," He murmured a few moments later. Naruto wrapped an arm around his porcelain doll.

"For what?"

"This isn't a very good date. You're so bored you're falling asleep." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not bored. You just kept me up late last night." Sasuke blushed as he remembered their activities from the night before. He rolled slightly so he was now straddling Naruto.

"Well, then how about to wake you up a little bit, we..." He licked his lips, wetting them so that they shone. Naruto swallowed and stared at his porcelain doll's rosy mouth.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's lightly.

He started out gentle, slicking his tongue along Sasuke's lip, but within a few moments he couldn't hold himself back. He attacked Sasuke roughly, his mouth meshing to his porcelain dolls, his fingers twisting into his ebony hair. His tongue crashed into Sasuke's mouth and for several long moments all Naruto knew was tongue, teeth, and a tightening in his pants.

He was about to pick Sasuke up, pull him into a changing booth and have his way with the raven when suddenly...somebody cleared their throat awkwardly. The two men broke apart quickly, panting heavily. Sasuke was blushing furiously, a detail that Naruto took extreme pleasure in.

Sasuke clambered off his lap and straightened his shirt and turned around. His already pink face deepened to an almost tomato red as he saw who it was. Naruto stood as well, and turned to see who could elicit such a delicious reaction from his lover.

"K-Kakashi...Uh, what are you doing here?" Sasuke stammered, wiping at his mouth. The silver haired man cocked an eyebrow, held up some bags and said, "Shopping. What about you, Sasuke?" He glanced pointedly at Naruto and then back at Sasuke.

"S-shopping, too." They stood in silence for a few moments, Sasuke getting redder and redder, Kakashi studying his friend and employee with a knowing glance. Naruto stepped forward and offered a hand.

"Hello, I'm Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend. Who might you be?" If Kakashi noticed the absence of a last name, he didn't show it. Instead, he set down his own bags and shook Naruto's hand. His was dwarfed by the mobsters.

"Kakashi Hatake. I'm Sasuke's boss at Konoha Corporations."

"Oh," Naruto said and scratched his cheek, embarrassed. Now he saw why Sasuke was still standing there, as red as fire truck. "Sorry about..that." He said, gesturing to the chair and then himself and Sasuke. Kakashi laughed and then smirked slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, Sasuke. My boyfriend, Iruka and I are very similar." Naruto saw Sasuke blink in surprise. "Although, I didn't know Sasuke...preferred men." Kakashi finished with a shrug. Now it was Naruto's turn to smile. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him against his side.

"Well, it's lucky for me that he does. Or else this blonde lug," He pointed to his chest with his free hand. "would be pretty lonely." Naruto didn't think Sasuke could get any redder. Naruto was enjoying this immensely.

"Well, if you guys are done shopping and erm... k~iss~ing," He stretched the wordout suggestively, "then would you care to join me for some lunch at the food court? I would love to get to know you better, Naruto."

Naruto could nearly hear Sasuke thinking, _NO! No way, Naruto! Don't you dare... _Then again, that could have just been the fact that Sasuke was elbowing him discreetly in the side. He smiled widely, revealing straight, pearly white teeth.

"We would love to, Kakashi. We were just thinking about getting lunch."

If looks could kill, the infamous Fox would have died right there in an Abercrombie and Fitch store in the Konoha City Mall by a nobody named Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

For some reason, Naruto and Kakashi got along splendidly.

They seemed to have a lot in common, between both of them enjoying Mixed Martial Arts, nice cars, subordinates, and of course: handsome men. Naruto had bought him and Sasuke a pizza to share and Kakashi had gotten a sandwich from Subway.

They sat, eating in companionable silence for a few moments, and then Naruto would think of some type of weird question about Sasuke at work. Most of the time the answer embarrassed the raven, who would sink lower and lower in his chair as the minutes passed.

About 20 minutes after they had sat down, Sasuke stood with a frown, muttered something about going to the bathroom and melted into the tumultuous crowd of the food-court.

"So Naruto," Kakashi questioned. "How long have you known Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pondered the question.

"I think about four months. What about you and Iruka?" Kakashi blushed slightly and crumbled up his sandwich wrapper.

"A couple of years actually. We just now started getting serious." He shook his head and looked down at the table. "Ya' know...I actually used to like Sasuke a couple months ago." Naruto blinked in surprise and said, "Really? He doesn't exactly seem your type..." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you don't exactly seem like _his _type. You know what I mean?" Naruto didn't actually. But he didn't say so. He simply nodded and stood up to throw away his and Sasuke's trash. When he sat back down he noticed that Sasuke still wasn't back. Kakashi was squinting over Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, studying the silver-haired man's face.

"Do you know that guy?" Kakashi asked, and pointed all the way across the food court to a man standing by the door.

Naruto turned.

Standing against the wall with a prideful smirk on his face was Kabuto, the second in command of the mafia group, Akatsuki. The silver-haired man smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose then waved at Naruto. After a few seconds he held up something small and black. Naruto had to squint to see the light blue beads weaved into the black material.

Naruto's heart dropped to his feet and his mouth instantly became dry.

"Oh, fuck no!" Naruto stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards and hit the ground with a _crash. _The noise was lost in the cacophony of the crowd.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?" Naruto ignored Kakashi, and instead focused all of his attention on pushing through the crowd.

"Move~!" He roared, and people jumped out of the way as if he were a derailed train. He practically growled as he raced across the food-court. He got to the wall several moments later and just stood there, breathing heavily and looking frantically about. Nothing. Kabuto was gone.

At the base of the wall was Sasuke's bracelet, discarded like trash. Naruto bent and picked it up, staring down at the still warm jewelry. His hand curled into a protective fist around it and his head snapped up, blue eyes glinting like fire, lips pulled back in a snarl. His other hand dipped into his pocket and brought his phone to his ear. It rang once and then there was a click.

"Sai, get all the boys together for a meeting. They took Sasuke."

* * *

**Holy fudge! Akatsuki kidnapped Sasuke! What's going to happen next? Well, of course I know...But you guys don't. And I bet that is just driving you insane! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Phew, I need to calm down. See this is why I should never be entrusted with power. I would become a complete dictator. Sheesh. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 19, Taken**


	19. Taken

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Taken**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke shook the excess water from his hands and turned to the other side of the bathroom, searching for the paper towels. Finding them on the adjacent wall, he ripped several from the dispenser and hastily rubbed at his hands. Crumpling the paper up, he tossed it in the nearby trash angrily and stomped to the door.

He wasn't sure why he was so angry. Maybe because Naruto, _his _Naruto, was getting along so well with Kakashi, his fucking boss. Sasuke shook his head and threw his hands up in frustration.

_**Kakashi is your friend too, Sasuke**__. __**You're just jealous. You don't want to share Naruto.**_

The raven sighed. He knew his inner voice was right.

He pushed against the bathroom door with his shoulder and walked out into the hallway that connected the food-court and the bathrooms.

He walked slowly down the hall, not exactly eager to join Naruto and Kakashi again. His ears pricked as he heard a slight sound behind him, almost like the sole of a shoe scuffing against the dirty, linoleum floor. Sasuke was pretty sure he had been the only one in the bathroom _and _the hallway.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, as the feeling of being watched intensified. Sasuke tensed, swiveling slightly to see when a sudden, painful blow against the back of his head made everything go dark. He crumpled, boneless and limp, to the floor.

His head cracked against the hard surface and the pain tripled. The last thing he registered was a cool hand yanking at something on his wrist – _my bracelet, _he thought_ – _and then the welcoming embrace of darkness pulled him in.

He went willingly.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Neji felt his blood go cold and freeze in his veins.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" The silver-haired man nodded and scratched his cheek.

"Positive, Neji. I haven't seen Sasuke in three weeks." Neji sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sakura is going to freak out..." He murmured, and thought back to their conversation that morning.

"_**You're not going to work today, Neji." Neji turned around and looked at his wife, standing in the bathroom door. He spit the toothpaste from his mouth, set his toothbrush on the counter and sighed. Turning to face her, one thin eyebrow arched, he asked, "And why not, Sakura?" **_

_**At nearly seven months pregnant with her stomach bulging and her hormones racing she was a terrifying force to deal with. She crossed her arms over her chest. **_

_**Uh-oh. That meant she was serious.**_

"_**Why? Did you really just ask me that, Neji?" Neji swallowed and glanced around the bathroom for an escape route. There was nothing – unless escaping through the sewer system was a good idea; Neji didn't think he would fit in the toilet. "Maybe because your best friend, no, **_our**_ best friend has been missing for three weeks?!" Her voice was like a blade pressed against Neji's throat, cold and lethal. He winced as the meaning of her words pierced him._**

"_**Sakura, darling...you and I both know that he's just with his boyfriend."**_

"_**Do we? Huh, do we Neji?" Now, her voice was laced with ridicule. Neji groaned inwardly.**_

"_**Well, that's the likeliest answer. I mean, Sakura, he's 26, same age as you. He can take care of himself. He's been staying at his boyfriend's lately, so I'm guessing he's just moved in full time."**_

"_**But to not visit, or even call? To not get his stuff? That's not the Sasuke we know." Sakura replied.**_

_**Now, Neji sighed in exasperation.**_

"_**People **_change**, _Sakura. We're a married couple with a baby on the way. He's a free man, able to date and do as he wants. Why wouldn't he take advantage of that?" Sakura's face was stony. _**

"_**I refuse to believe Sasuke would change that drastically," Her voice took on a steel edge. "That's why I called the Anbu and told them you were sick and won't be coming into work today. I want you to find Sasuke." Neji knew there was no arguing with her once she took that tone. He smiled grimly and nodded. **_

"_**Fine, fine. Whatever you say, dear." Anything to keep her happy, to keep her from ripping off his head and feeding it to the neighbor's poodle. He walked out of the bathroom, her shoulder brushing his. Halfway out the bedroom her hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He looked at her over his shoulder.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Even if Sasuke moved in with his boyfriend he wouldn't quit both his jobs. Check at Konoha Corporation and Pulse. Okay?" Neji merely nodded, turned and pecked her on the lips, then left.**_

He had stopped by _Pulse _first. Sasuke's boss, a man named Raiyo, that Neji just thought of as Bastard Boss, had told Neji that Sasuke hadn't came to work in nearly a month.

"_**It's not like I care, especially after that wreck he caused outside in the parking lot." **_

"_**Wreck? Do you mean the wreck he got in about four months ago?" The bastard boss scratched at his nose and asked, "Is there another?" Neji shook his head quickly and looked at his feet, thinking. **_

"_**So, why did he get in the wreck?" The unhygienic man shrugged. **_

"_**I don't know. Guess he lost control of his truck. Completely destroyed a customer's car. Nice car, too. A porsche, I think." Neji gaped at Sasuke's boss.**_

"_**And he didn't get sued or anything for it?"**_

"_**Nope. Some men took him away in a big black hummer, saying they were going to the hospital. Next morning, a couple more showed up with a tow truck. Towed both the porsche and...uh, Sasuke right?" Neji nodded irritably. "So yeah, they took Sasuke's truck too." Neji was silent for several long minutes, thinking hard.**_

"_**Are we done here? I gotta get back to supervising and...you know, boss stuff." Neji nodded absently, and released the man with a wave of his hand. He disappeared quickly into a back room. Neji left several moments later. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road heading towards Konoha Corporations' office building. **_

"Are you _absolutely _sure that he hasn't been here lately?" Neji asked, staring over Kakashi's desk at the silver-haired man. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and surveyed the Anbu agent for a long time.

"I just said that I am absolutely certain, Neji. I would think I know what I'm talking about. Sasuke is my friend too, you know."

"When and where was the last time you saw him? Hmmmm?" Neji was shifting into Anbu agent mode. Kakashi pressed a finger to his cheek, obviously thinking.

"At the mall. Three weeks ago, like I said. Right before he disappeared. In fact...it was really strange..." He trailed off, as if he was suddenly remembering the occurrence in new light and realizing just how bizarre it was. Neji snapped his fingers, jolting Kakashi from his memories.

"Tell me about it." He demanded. "Was he alone? Was he with someone? What was he doing?" Kakashi blinked several times.

"He was with his boyfriend. They were shopping and uh..." He cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "...kissing, quite a lot." Neji nodded absently.

"Yes, yes, continue. Did you talk to them?"

"Oh, yeah. I ate lunch with them. Or at least, I started to -" Neji cut him off.

"Do you know his boyfriend's name?"

"Don't you?" Kakashi peered owlishly at Neji, surprised that Sasuke's best friend wouldn't know.

Neji sighed.

"No. In fact, I haven't even met him." Neji wasn't about to tell Kakashi that Sasuke hadn't even told Neji he was gay. He swallowed hard. It hurt him to realize that Sasuke's boss knew before him.

"His name was Naruto."

Neji stifled a gasp. Could it be? _No..._Neji thought stubbornly. Now that he thought back, Neji realized that that had been the name Sasuke had said when he was having a nightmare after the wreck. He had figured it was just some random guy named Naruto. It wasn't a common name, but it wasn't unheard of. But..._The Fox. _Neji's head snapped up.

"Kakashi, what did Naruto look like? This is urgent. What did he look like, _exactly_?" Kakashi closed one eye and looked up at the ceiling, thinking once again.

"He was tall. Much taller than Sasuke. He had...blonde hair. Blue eyes, really vivid blue...kind of like the sky and sea mixed together." He licked his lips. "He was very handsome. In fact, if I wasn't dating Iruka, I would have been interested myself." He finished with a chuckle. Kakashi looked up from his desk to see Neji staring at him with anguished eyes.

"Anything...else?" The Anbu agent asked in a breathy voice.

"Uh...yeah, actually. He had three scars on either cheek, kind of like whiskers." He laughed. "Haha, I just realized...when Naruto smiled, he looked kind of like a fox!"

* * *

Naruto stared out the window of his office at the strawberry farm. The sun was just setting over the fields, causing the thriving, green plants to glow. He was struck with a sudden sadness.

_Sasuke would love this. _The mobster wished his porcelain doll was there with him, in his arms. He missed the baka. He turned abruptly.

"So, there has been absolutely no sign of Sasuke or the Akatsuki anywhere?" Both Kiba and Shikamaru nodded dejectedly. Since Kiba was second-in-command, he stepped forward.

"Absolutely nothing, sir. We have everyone on red alert, telling them to be on watch for any Akatsuki members. Especially Kabuto or Orochimaru." Naruto sighed.

"I suppose that is expected, especially considering the size of Konoha." (A/N: In this story, Konoha is much like Chicago, Illinois in the USA. Look it up, if need be.) Naruto nibbled at his lip and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What of the Anbu agent?"  
"It seems him and his wife are starting to get suspicious. Just yesterday he skipped work to go around and ask people questions. He left Konoha Corporation rather distraught. I guess he got some bad news." Naruto froze.

"He talked to Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fuck," Naruto hissed, much to the surprise of his subordinates. Naruto didn't cuss unless he was very, very angry. "That means he know about me. Or rather, about me and Sasuke." Naruto clenched his teeth together. Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"How troublesome..." He muttered and rifled in his pocket for a box of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" He asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged and Shikamaru lit the cigarette. Sticking it in his mouth, the lazy mobster took a long drag from the smoking cigarette. He exhaled, puffing out a white cloud.

"So what do we do now, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. What else can we do except watch and wait? I expected them to contact me in order to receive ransom... but we haven't heard anything yet...So I guess, for now...we just...wait."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any constructive criticism really helps me make this story better.**

**Upcoming: Chapter 20, I Need Your Help**


	20. I Need Your Help

**Sorry guys, for the long wait! The school year is coming to an end, and things are hectic. Phew... Alright, this chapter is pretty long, so that should make up for me brutally forcing you guys to wait. Sometimes I get teary-eyed at the thought of how cruel and sadistic I can be. MWAHAHAHA! Oh well... here is Chapter 20!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. If I did...I would completely eliminate most of the flashbacks unless they are actually needed. And I would bring Jaraiya back to life. Why? Because I loved him. So would I be a good owner? Yes, yes I would be.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I Need Your Help**

* * *

**Warning: Physical abuse (not too bad, don't worry), and angst.**

* * *

Sasuke wondered what Kabuto would do if he slammed his head against the wall so hard that he killed himself. A morbid thought, but anything to stave off the boredom and frustration was welcome.

It had been a month since Sasuke had been taken, and all he had been able to do in that time was sit and stare at the stupid concrete wall of his stupid concrete cell in this stupid concrete building that entire stupid time. Sasuke was really starting to hate concrete.

Each of Sasuke's days consisted of the following: Wake, eat mush for breakfast, stare at the wall for hours, eat mush for lunch, stare at the wall for more unimaginable hours, each mush for dinner, yell at Kabuto when he came and stared at him in the evenings, get a horrible night's sleep on the stupid uncomfortable concrete floor, repeat.

Sasuke had forgotten what a bed felt like.

And who was to say that it was even night time? He had to go by what Kabuto told him...which, truthfully, wasn't much.

The only way Sasuke even knew days were passing was because he scratched another mark into the wall with his spoon (the only silverware he received) every time he was brought a third meal. It went: Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, scratch, and repeat.

At first the boredom had simply been a state of mind. Now it seemed to be an actually palpable item. A very-real presence that never went away. It was like the elephant in the room, the one know one wants to mention for fear of a stampede.

And so, Sasuke sat in sullen silence for hours and hours at a time, thinking of anything but elephants, concrete, and boredom. Most of the time his thoughts revolved around Naruto. Or his friends in the mob, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, and Chouji...Or Neji and Sakura. Sasuke missed them dearly.

By his estimation, Sakura was due to have the baby in a little under two months.

"Some godfather I'll be...I won't even be there when the baby is born." Sasuke jumped at the sound of his own voice. It was incredibly loud in the still silence.

He grumbled and crossed his arms, shifting his weight so a bump in the hard, once again concrete, wall wasn't pressing against his spine. He had lost a lot of weight since he had been here. Sasuke could count nearly each of his ribs, his wrists were bony and thin, his face was more angular.

Even as he pondered his loss in weight, his stomach growled angrily. He poked at it with his index finger.

"Shush, stomach. It's not like I can help it. They just keep feeding us mush no matter what we say. Just be glad they are feeding us at all." A small chuckle rang through the room, emanating from the other side of the door. Sasuke froze. His brows met in a deep V and he angled a furious glare at the door.

Kabuto swung the door open with a slight creak and he walked into Sasuke's cell as if he was the king of concrete.

Kabuto Yakushi was of average height, with silver-blonde hair that was always up in a short ponytail. His face was all sharp angles and lines with chocolate-brown eyes, a straight nose, thin lips, and a strong jaw line. He wore silver spectacles that were constantly slipping down his nose. It was downright creepy the way he peered over them at Sasuke, like a demented grandmother.

"Why hello, Sasuke. How are you this fine evening?" The man's voice brought forth thoughts of damp, cold basements, and musty cellars. Sasuke shivered involuntarily.

"I'm doing great...just great, Kabuto. I mean, sure, I've been locked up in this damn cell for a month, and I think I have lost 15 pounds, but I feel just dandy." Kabuto grinned widely and laughed again.

"Ah, Sasuke, you always make me laugh," His face shifted from spry and almost joyful to serious in several seconds. "Now come on. It's time to go."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock. Go? Go where? He didn't go anywhere but the bathroom twice a day. And he had already had his bathroom breaks for that day. So what the hell was he talking about? A certain reserved joy eased its way into his heart.

_Maybe Naruto has finally c__o__me for me!  
\_Kabuto could see the hope in Sasuke's eyes and grinned once more at the chance to crush it.

"Master Orochimaru wants to see you." He hissed in glee. Sasuke's face fell immediately. He pulled himself slowly to his feet and shuffled to the door, eyes downcast. The silver haired man pushed him through the door and Sasuke felt the familiar pressure of a gun against his back. He swallowed, attempting to dislodge the lump in his throat.

_What does Orochimaru want with me? I...I don't understand._

Kabuto led him down a long hall, around a corner, down a staircase, and then stopped in front of a plain and non-descript door. Kabuto knocked and a whispery voice called, "Come in." Sasuke was surprised to see Kabuto swallow and shift the gun to his other hand, as if nervous. He prodded Sasuke closer to the door and pushed him through it first.

* * *

Sasuke was blind. The room was pitch-black. They had been standing there for several minutes and still Sasuke's eyes hadn't adjusted. It was just too dark.

That same whispery voice came from the darkness, like a monster under a bed. Sasuke shivered.

"Leave him, Kabuto. Return for him in an hour."

"Yes, Master Orochimaru." The room came alight for three short seconds as the door opened then was pitched into darkness once more. Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Impatient, young Sssasuke?" Sasuke felt like he was drenched in freezing water. Sasuke couldn't see Orochimaru but Orochimaru could obviously see him. He attempted a disinterested shrug.

"Just a bit. I have been sitting in a cell for a month." Sasuke said with a touch of sarcasm.

The blow came from nowhere. One minute Sasuke was standing straight, staring into the darkness defiantly, the next he was on his hands and knees, spitting blood from his mouth. His cheek burned, and he was pretty certain his lip was split.

"Sssuch impudence. Didn't your mother teach you to ssshow ressspect to your eldersss? Esspecially onesss much bigger and ssstronger than you." Orochimaru's voice seemed to come from no specific point. Instead, it slithered around the room like a snake.

Sasuke scrambled to his knees, eyes darting frantically around, searching the darkness for the man who had attacked him.

"I-I'm not afraid of y-you..." Sasuke said, pulling himself to his feet and balling his hands into tight fists. A hissing laugh sounded from behind him. Sasuke whirled on his heels; There was no one there.

"Ah, but your voice and posssture tell me otherwissse, Sssasuke. I can see why Naruto likes you. Not only are you beautiful, but you have...hisssss, how should I put this? A sort of...dominant-submissive nature, if that makes sense."

Sasuke clenched his teeth together as Orochimaru continued.

"One moment you can be yelling at someone in anger, and then the next moment you look so contrite and innocent that it is nearly impossible to resist you. Face it, Sssasuke. You're an enigma." The hissing laugh again, closer this time. "I bet you practically beg Naruto to fuck you, huh?" Sasuke growled low in his throat.

"That's none of your b-business!"

"Oh, but I ssshall make it my businesssss." A cold breath brushed against the back of Sasuke neck, like fingers of death. He whirled around again. Once more, nobody was there. "But not yet... Not yet." Sasuke could hear the blood rushing through his ears, could feel his heart beat in his stomach.

"I'm sssure you're wondering why I have kidnapped you in the first place...I guessss you can say that Naruto and I are competition in the mob businessss. He sssteals all of my jobs and my money. I've gotten ssssick of it...Ssso now I have sssstolen you. Am I going to ask a ransssom? _No_. Am I going to give him newsss of you? _No_. Inssstead, I am going to let him think. If he hearsss nothing for many long monthsss, absolutely nothing at all...well, he won't be able to keep from thinking the worssst. Your fate will be left completely to hisss imagination. And that is the worssst fate of all, young Sssasuke."

Sasuke was starting to feel sick. It must have showed on his pale face, because Orochimaru laughed again.

"Don't worry, maybe in a couple of yearsss I'll let you go. Maybe..." Sasuke sank to his knee's and then sat down on the cold, hard ground.

It was hopeless. There was nothing for Sasuke to live for anymore. He would never see Naruto again, never see his love. And that is why he didn't fight back.

Orochimaru was there in an instant, and though Sasuke couldn't see him, he braced himself for the blow. It was a solid punch, one that hit Sasuke right at the temple. Pain lanced through Sasuke and he crumpled onto his side, vision going even darker than it was. Several moments later every bit of air in his lungs evaporated as Orochimaru kicked him in the stomach. A scream ripped through his throat as Orochimaru stomped down on his outstretched hand, laughing gleefully the entire time. Sasuke felt two of his finger's snap. Another blow – this time a kick to the head – ended it all, and Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The engine rumbled to a stop and Sai pulled the keys from the ignition, then turned around in his seat to look at Naruto.

"You sure you still want to do this, sir? It's not to late to turn around and drive away."

Naruto said nothing, but unbuckled his seat belt.

"For Sasuke." He murmured resolutely, and got out of the car. Sai drove away several moments later, hoping that this wasn't the last time he saw his boss and friend.

Naruto walked slowly up the driveway. He doubted they knew he was coming and wasn't even sure if Neji was home from work yet. From what he had heard about Sakura though, she seemed to be as much a force to reckon with as Neji; he hoped she wouldn't punch him when she opened the door.

Standing on the front porch, Naruto recalled the last time he had came through this door.

Sasuke and him had been drunk, and it was the first time they slept together without the thought of his debt hanging over their heads. His cheeks flushed as he remembered and he was struck with a deep sense of melancholy.

Before he lost his nerve, he reached out and knocked on the door. As he waited, he straightened his tie and shirt. _Yeah, great idea, Naruto. Try to look nice for a married woman who will mostly likely beat you up. _

The door opened and Naruto found himself face to face with Sakura Hyuuga. She was much shorter than him, with shoulder-length pink hair, and bright green eyes.

_Exactly how Sasuke described her. Except..._ _Sasuke didn't tell me Sakura was pregnant. Well, maybe she won't try to arrest me at least._

"You!" She hissed, face bright red, index finger an inch from his nose. Naruto gulped. _Or maybe she will. _"You're that mobster, The Fox!" Naruto said nothing, merely nodded and watched as her face went from being bright red, to pale and ashen as she realized she was standing in front of a murderer, then back to red.

"Why are you here?!" She was angry. Her voice started to shake. "A-are you here because of Neji?" And now she was scared. Naruto realized that she must think he had hurt or killed her husband. He hurriedly shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender. She flinched as his hands came up and Naruto groaned inwardly. _This is going horribly. I am _**so** _not a people person. _

"Are you h-here to hurt _me_?" Her voice shook slightly. Still scared. "'Cause I've heard of mobsters kidnapping Anbu agent's family members. Well, if you think I'll go without a fight, you have another thing coming to you!" Naruto watched Sakura as she arranged herself in a not-bad fighting position, hands balled into fists in front of her. And back to angry again.

_She just keeps switching from angry to scared...Must be the hormones, _Naruto thought. It was so ridiculous to see this heavily pregnant woman attempt to fight, that Naruto started to laugh. He laughed until tears ran down his face, and Sakura was clearly confused. Wiping his face, he said, "You have this all wrong, Sakura."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, staring at him is puzzlement. Naruto cleared his throat, avoiding the question.

"May I come in? I need to speak with your husband...and tell you guys something." Sakura felt a sharp pang of fear, but seeing the sincerity in Naruto's eyes caused her to nod numbly and step back, allowing the mobster across the thresh-hold and into her home.

She led him to the living room, where he sat down on the couch rather comfortably and looked at her expectantly. The pink-haired woman hesitated.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water would be fine." Sakura nodded and hurried to fulfill his request. Several minutes later she set the glass in front of Naruto and sat down across from him. He nodded his thanks and took a small sip, then studied her with appraising eyes.

"You're having a baby?" He asked pleasantly.

"Y-yes, in about a month and a half." Sakura was still considerably suspicious, and her actions showed it.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Naruto tried to put her at ease with small-talk...And he was failing miserably. Naruto simply wasn't a social person. The only friends he had were Sasuke, some of the mobsters, and a gun that was almost always by his side. The fact that when he smiled his scars caused him to look like a smirking fox didn't help either. Sakura was an Anbu agent's wife. She knew exactly who she was dealing with and wasn't about to let her guard down.

"Neji and I have decided we want it to be a surprise."

"Ah. I see. That's odd, though. Knowing Neji, I figured he would want to know exactly what he is going to have to face in the future." Naruto meant it in a jesting manner, but Sakura was instantly defensive.

"You don't know Neji at all! All you know is his occupation, not the man he truly is!" Naruto blinked in surprise, shocked that such a loud voice could come from such a small woman. She was probably a foot shorter than him. He recovered and smiled glibly.

"Maybe not, but I have been told so much about him." Now it was Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"Who? Who told you?" Naruto looked down at his hands and then around the room, avoiding her gaze.

About five minuted passed before he spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He murmured, still looking at the floor. He practically heard Sakura's jaw hit the ground by her feet.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Naruto looked up to find she had stood to her feet and crossed to his side. "Have you seen Sasuke? Is he alright? Where is he now?" Her voice was faint and her face was pallid. Naruto looked away, unable to keep eye-contact with her earnest, green eyes.

"I think I had better tell you when your husband gets home." He practically whispered. Her face became as white as Sasuke's and she sat down with a quiet _'oof'._

She seemed to be holding back tears.

Blinking furiously, she asked, "Tell me this at least...Is Sasuke still alive?"

"I don't know, Sakura." Naruto answered truthfully.

* * *

Sakura began cleaning the house frenziedly after that, as if she was pouring her emotions into dusting and sweeping and mopping. Naruto just sat on the couch, watching her and waiting.

It was bizarre: The housewife and the murderer, together in the same room, breathing the same air, wondering the same things. Caring about the same man.

Finally, at about five in the evening, several hours after Naruto arrived, Neji walked in the door. Naruto watched through the living room door as the Anbu agent, Naruto's arch enemy, set down his briefcase by the front entrance and made his way down the hallway towards the living room.

His shoulders were slumped and he sighed as if he was exhausted. Arching his back in a stretch, Neji looked up and saw Naruto. Their gazes locked for a brief second, and then Neji was on one knee, holding a gun steady in front of him, aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto blinked in surprise, but did nothing else.

_Where the hell did he get the gun from?_

"Uh, Sakura. Come in here please. Your husband is trying to kill me." Sakura hurried in from the kitchen, where she was busy making casserole.

"Neji! Put that gun down right now! You know I say no weapons in the house!" She cradled her swollen stomach. "It's dangerous." Neji didn't budge an inch. Sakura's voice turned dangerous. "Neji. Put. It. Down." Neji's hands lowered an infinitesimal amount. His eyes darted between Naruto and his wife. "Now." Sakura's voice was final. Neji's hands dropped and he slid the gun back into it's holster on his hip. He stood quickly, keeping his eyes on Naruto the entire time.

"Sakura, darling, would you like to explain to me why the hell a Crime Lord, not to mention my arch enemy, is sitting in our living room as if he was a visiting neighbor?" His gaze was still pinning Naruto to the couch as effectively as the gun, but if he felt like he could look at Sakura, he would be glaring at her.

Sakura didn't seem to notice the anger in his voice.

Now that Neji had listened to her, she had relaxed visibly.

She waddled to the couch and sat down across from Naruto. She smiled faintly and scratched her cheek, attempting to ignore her husband's persecutive gaze.

"It's a long story, honey...But he says he has something to tell us about Sasuke."

"Oh. Well I suppose that changes everything." Neji said sarcastically. And yet he relaxed slightly and sat down next to his wife. He obviously cared for Sasuke a lot. Naruto sighed in relief and stretched out on the couch, but kept in mind the fact that Neji still had a hand on his gun.

"Well, Naruto, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Naruto swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

_Imagine! Me, a crime lord, nervous!_

"It's a long story. And...I'm afraid to say it, but it's also embarrassing. So bear with me, alright?" The Hyuuga's nodded in sync. Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I first met Sasuke about five months ago, at _Pulse._"

"I knew your kind hung out there!" Neji interrupted immediately. Sakura glared at her husband. "Oh, sorry. Please, continue, Naruto." Naruto nodded in thanks at Sakura.

"Unbeknownst to me, but some of my...uh, subordinates, believed that I needed a...ah, companion. Sasuke was our waiter, and they took a liking to him. So they hatched a plan..." Naruto paused and the Hyuuga's watched him patiently. He continued.

"After several hours at _Pulse_, there was a loud crash from outside in the parking lot. Everyone ran out to see what was happening, us included. A black truck had crashed_._"

"Sasuke's car..." Sakura murmured. Naruto nodded his head in assent.

"Yes, Sasuke's car. It seemed he had lost control of his truck. I...later found out that my subordinates had sabotaged his car and clipped his brake line..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as Sakura gasped.

"What were they thinking?! They could have killed him!" Neji growled. Naruto winced.

"You have to understand what these guys do for a living, Neji. My subordinates risk their lives every day. Getting in a car wreck is no big deal to them, not when they have been shot at and stabbed and beaten up time and time again. In their minds, it was the best way for him to meet me."

"How so? Where they planning on you saving him from the wreck or something?"

"...Not exactly." Neji thought back to when he talked to Kakashi, and suddenly it all clicked.

"The Porsche. It was yours." Naruto bit his lip and nodded again.

"What Porsche? Huh?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. Naruto took a deep breath.

"My Porsche was parked on the edge of the parking lot...and Sasuke was on a collision course for it. His truck obliterated my car. Completely totaled a $120,000 dollar car. Of course, being in the line of business that I am, I can't simply let someone walk away after stealing $120,000 dollars from me. I needed him to pay me back."

"But how?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke could never afford that much money. He only makes several thousand a month." Naruto cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Well...I confiscated his truck. It was worth a couple of thousand. Then I confiscated the furniture in his apartment. So that took him down to a little over a hundred thousand."

Neji was a rock, sitting completely still while Sakura was still trying to do the math in her head.

"I had one of my subordinates set up a payment plan. If he paid $5,000 a month, he would pay me off in less than two years. Of course, even if he didn't pay his rent he still didn't make enough per month to pay me." Sakura looked stunned as she realized why Sasuke had moved in with them and stopped paying for his apartment; it saved him money.

"So...I told Sasuke he had other...options, when it came to paying me." Naruto stopped and watched the couple warily, waiting for them to comprehend what he had said. Sakura understood first. She reached across the table and slapped him, hard.

"You sick bastard!" She screamed and stormed from the room. "How could anyone stoop so low?!" She threw over her shoulder. Naruto doctored his sore cheek as Neji stared at him, aghast.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean, Naruto... I would like to believe that there is at least one so called "criminal" out there that isn't completely dedicated to crime. And having a man sell his body to pay off his debt is most definitely crime." Neji's pale blue eyes searched Naruto's cerulean ones and didn't like what they saw there. After several long seconds, he stood and followed his wife. Naruto's head drooped, and he rubbed his face roughly, as if trying to wake from a dream.

_I was a different man back then. A harder and colder man. I've changed. _

Twenty minutes passed but it felt like an eternity. Naruto sat and waited.

Finally, Neji walked back into the room, Sakura towing along. They sat down again, Sakura refusing to look at Naruto, and Neji glaring right at him.

"We think you should hurry and finish your story and then leave as soon as you're done." Neji said in a stiff voice.

"I will try to wrap this up quickly then." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Neji, Sakura, you need to understand that I have changed. I'm not the same man I used to be. Sasuke changed me." They didn't seem convinced.

"In fact...I love him. I love Sasuke more than I have ever loved another person. He's has been living with me for the past several months – and sleeping with me," Naruto added with a blush. "– because he wants to, not because he is in debt to me. Not anymore."

"So, _you're _his boyfriend?" Sakura gasped. Neji was the one who answered.

"Of course. It all makes sense now. So Kakashi was right." Sakura turned on her husband.

"You knew about this?" She all but shrieked, face turning red. Neji nodded.

"Yes, but only for about a week, Sakura, dear. And it was all guess-work. No hard facts, darling." Neither Sakura nor Naruto missed the fact that he was trying to sweeten her up by calling her pet-names.

"Uh, uh, mister. You aren't getting out of this. We will talk about this later." Neji meekly nodded and looked at Naruto.

"So where is Sasuke now? That's what you're getting to isn't it? You know where he is?" Naruto hesitated, then sighed.

"Yes...I do." He took a deep breath, knowing he would regret saying their names. Saying it made it more real. "The Akatsuki took him." Neji inhaled sharply and Sakura glanced nervously between her husband and Naruto.

"Who are they? Is that bad?"

"That's worse than bad, sweetheart. The Akatsuki is the second highest rating mob in all of Japan after Naruto's men," Neji said, gesturing to the sullen blonde. Sakura blanched.

"So why hasn't Naruto sent his mob after Sasuke to get him back?" She asked several minutes later. One of Neji's dark brown brows arched and he turned his gaze on Naruto.

"That's a good question. Why haven't you gotten Sasuke back yet, Naruto?" Neji inquired with a mocking tone.

_Surely the great Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki is capable of getting back one man from a mob weaker than his? _Neji thought with an inward chuckle.

Naruto frowned, looking instantly saddened. _Or maybe not..._

"Well, that's where you come in." He murmured. "I need your help."

* * *

**Phew! That took me two whole days to write that. I think my fingers are about to fall off...That would really suck. Seriously, what would happen if someone was just born with nubs with fingers? Could they get prosthetic fingers? Do they even have those? And how the heck did I get on this topic? Huh...Please REVIEW! Anybody who reviews will receive cookies from me! :3**

**Upcoming: Chapter 21, The Plot**


	21. The Plot

**Really guys? Really? I only received three, that's right THREE, reviews on the last chapter. That chapter was freaking long. I slaved over it for two days until my eyes burned and my fingers bled. Is it really so hard for you guys to take ten seconds and write, "I liked this chapter. Please update soon." Or, you know, something like that?! Sheesh. Okay, I'm done ranting. But seriously. Please review. I really appreciate anything you guys say even if it is just you commenting that cheesecake is good.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Plot**

"Uh, boss, is this really necessary?" Sai asked Naruto, glancing over his shoulder at Neji and Sakura, who were currently deep in conversation sitting in the back seat.

"I mean," he continued, "couldn't we, you know, think of a plan at the Hyuuga's house? Why are we taking them to Paradise? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Naruto smiled and set a hand on his friend and subordinate's shoulder, both reminding him to watch the road, and to calm down.

"So many questions, Sai. Just trust me, okay? Besides, in order to gain their trust, we need to trust them."

"Yeah, but still," Sai hissed, eyes darting between the road, Naruto, and the Hyuuga's, "He's an Anbu agent! This is pretty much suicide." Naruto shook his head, face set in an expression of determination.

"I _won't _let anything bad happen. I promise."

* * *

The car pulled to a stop, and Naruto and Sai opened the doors for the Hyuuga's, Neji helping his wife climb from the seat.

Naruto and Sai waited anxiously, and Kiba and Shikamaru emerged from the warehouse-like building in front of them. They watched in silence as Sakura straightened her maternity shirt and Neji brushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed a pretty pink.

The couple turned and took their first glance around. Sakura's mouth dropped open as she gazed out over the seemingly never-ending fields of sweet-smelling strawberries.

Neji's eyes flashed and he muttered, "I knew it. I just knew. Did they believe me? Hell no. 'No self-respecting mob is going to hide-out at a strawberry farm,' they told me. Yeah, well who's right now?!" The mobster's shared a worried glance and looked at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at the Anbu agent, and bumped his shoulder against the smaller man's.

"Well, even if they had believed you, you never would have been able to get a permit to search this place. Our farm has every license and permit it needs plus more in order to stay inside the laws. They would tell you there was no reason to search unless you had cold-hard evidence." Neji's mouth shut with a 'click' and nodded.

"Quite true, qui -"

"What is this place?" Sakura interrupted. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Welcome to Paradise Farms, Sakura, Neji."

"The name is perfect." Sakura told him, beaming. Naruto saddened further and cast a melancholy glance around them.

"It should be. Sasuke named it."

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, and about 10 other mobsters were all sitting in a circle in Naruto's office. Naruto was seated at his hundred thousand dollar desk, Kiba standing on his left side, Shikamaru at his right.

No one spoke.

Naruto's fingers drummed across the desk.

A giant grandfather clock filled the room with monotonous ticks.

The collected breathing of the group sounded like a slight breeze.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

Blame it on the hormones, or the fact that she was the only girl in the room and surrounded by guys who didn't seem to know what deodorant was, but finally she spoke up.

"So, what the hell are we going to do?" Neji blinked in surprise then cleared his throat and repeated, "Yeah, uh, what exactly _are _we going to do?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Yup, my husband is so charismatic. _

Naruto looked at his second-in-command, Kiba. The tattooed man stepped forward and said, "How about we tell you what we know?" Neji and Sakura nodded in assent.

"Naruto and Sasuke were on a date approximately a month ago when Kabuto, the second-in-command for the Akatsuki, kidnapped Sasuke. Normally we see members of the Akatsuki here and there around town, but we usually steer clear of them. We're rivals but we aren't going to get into heedless fights." Kiba explained. "Lately, though, we haven't seen a single Akatsuki member. The one hide-out we knew about has been abandoned and they haven't performed a single raid since. It's as if they have simply disappeared off the face of the Earth. And of course, since we can't find the Akatsuki, we can't find Sasuke."

"Which is where I come in." Neji said. It was a statement, not a question and both Kiba and Naruto nodded.

"Exactly. As much as we loathe to admit it, there are more Anbu agents then mobsters out there..."

"As there should be," Neji muttered. Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"...which means you have more luck at spotting an Akatsuki member or Sasuke than we do." Kiba continued, unfazed, although Sai grinned.

"So you believe I can find out where the Akatsuki's new hide-out, and in turn Sasuke, is?"

Every mobster in the room nodded eagerly. Neji rubbed a hand against his face and eyes.

"What makes you think that the Anbu even have that information? Or that I can even access it?" Neji was starting to feel rather stressed.

Naruto smiled carelessly, and leaned back in his seat, unworried.

"We know you have the information. And the part about you getting a hold of it? Just leave that to us."

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered what dying would be like.

He had always imagined it to be painful, yet quick. Now, lying on a hard surface, he was certain that death was a final punishment to every foolish human. It was not quick, but incredibly slow, instead. And still incredibly painful.

All he knew was the black of the back of his eyelids, a low murmured voice (An angel, maybe? Or a demon...), and a charring pain. It burned through his body, igniting one bit at a time. And then it would turn to ice. Fire and Ice. Two opposite entities, sharing Sasuke's body. Fighting over it.

_Pain and numbness...Which is better? _Sasuke wondered absently.

A new feeling surfaced. Gentle hands brushed against his arm, his shoulder, landed on his forehead. The skin was soft, pressing against his brow as if feeling for a temperature. Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he stared up at the dirty concrete ceiling.

_Great. More concrete. _The thought struck him as funny, and he chuckled dryly. His lungs spasmed and his sides ached. Sasuke cried out in pain and clutched his ribs.

He heard a "tut-tut" sound, like someone clicking their tongue.

Opening his eyes once more he peered around.

He was surprised to see an older woman sitting on the ground beside him.

She looked to be around forty years of age.

She was beautiful, though dirty. Her light blonde hair had been sheared short, spiked and fluffed around her ears. She had honey brown eyes, which were staring at him in an amused yet patronizing way.

She was wearing a scanty gray shift. It barely covered her thighs, and the gaping neckline left little to the imagination. Sasuke's brow crinkled in confusion and he sat up slowly.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself again." Her tone was almost mocking. Sasuke glanced behind himself and scooted back until he was leaning against the wall.

The woman peered at him from several feet away.

Sasuke glanced past her around the room. He was back in his usual cell. Only this time, not alone.

"Wh-" Sasuke's voice broke and he swallowed hard. "Who _are_ you?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"I am Tsunade."

"Oh." Sasuke stared at her. "Uh..." Tsunade clasped her hands in her lap and smiled brightly at him.

"How do you feel?" She interrupted. Sasuke blinked and took a moment to assess his body.

Now that he looked himself over, he noticed the mottled black bruises covering his arms, the splint around three of his fingers on his right hand, a severe ache in his chest every time he breathed, and a dull throb in his abdomen. His left hand found his face and he poked gingerly at a split lip and what he could tell was a black eye.

Lifting up his shirt, he was surprised to see thick white bandages wrapped around his chest. He glanced at Tsunade, puzzled.

"I'm a doctor. Or at least I used to be. I convinced them to let me care for you." She explained.

"Oh...Thank you." Sasuke murmured, pulling his shirt down and sitting up straighter. "I feel alright. Or at least as alright as I can be...considering what happened." Tsunade's eyebrows angled down.

"That fucking bastard." Sasuke stared at her, surprised at this older woman's anger. "He literally takes joy in torturing people. Be glad he didn't do worse to you."

"He hinted at such," Sasuke murmured, and Tsunade frowned again.

"Uh, how long have I been out?" Sasuke asked before she could say anything

"Just a little over a day." Sasuke nodded and peered around the room again.

"Um, can I ask...Why are you here? You're not...an Akatsuki member, are you?" Tsunade's face darkened and she barked a short laugh.

"Are you joking? You think I would look like this if I was an Akatsuki?" She asked harshly, gesturing to her filthy hair and grungy, revealing clothes. She shook her head. Her voice softened; Sasuke had to strain to hear her. "No. I am here because...Well, lets just say I am the "type" that several Akatsuki members enjoy."

"Oh." Sasuke said. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, then Tsunade shook herself like a dog shakes water from its coat, and smiled again.

"Never mind that, though. If _I _may ask, why are you here?" Sasuke swallowed.

"Well, uh...It's a long story."

"It's not like we're going anywhere. So tell me. Now." Her voice grew stern and Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Okay, okay! Hmmm, where to start, where to start?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Sasuke nodded absently and Tsunade smiled again.

"Okay, um..." Sasuke cleared his throat. "My...boyfriend, lover, whatever the hell you want to call him!... is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade just blinked.

"Who?"

"Are you really telling me you don't know who Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki is?" Tsuande shook her head.

"No, I don't. But, you know, I've sorta been locked up for three years. So..."

"Well, um...Naruto is a crime lord." Sasuke said quickly, cringing, waiting to see how she would react. Tsunade shrugged and looked at him as if it was no big deal. Sasuke was definitely not expecting this. Most people would freak out.

_I guess spending three years as a...sex slave does that to a person. Nothing fazes you anymore. _Sasuke cringed at his own thought. _Poor Tsunade. I would go insane._

_**Don't forget what you went through too, Sasuke. **_Sasuke's inner voice made an appearance. **_Originally you were selling your body to Naruto. You were in a similar position. _**

Sasuke blinked in surprise.

_I never thought about it like that, I suppose._

_**And now you've been kidnapped and beaten until your bones broke. You're nearly as bad off as her.**_

Sasuke stared into space, lost in thought.

A hand waved in front of his face. He jumped in surprise and peered at her with owlish eyes.

"Hmmm?" Tsunade stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"We were talking...about your boyfriend and such what?"

"Oh, right...Uh, well, Naruto is the boss of the leading mob in all of Japan. It's as simple as that. Orochimaru doesn't like having Naruto as competition, so he kidnapped me."

"Aren't you worried?" Tsunade asked him. "You don't even seem to care. You're just spacing out and acting like this is all normal."

"Well..." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm sort of used to being kidnapped. And besides, I know Naruto will come for me soon. I just know it." Tsunade stared at him. She sighed and scooted along the floor to sit next to him against the wall.

"He must be some guy."

"He is," Sasuke agreed.

"Well now I'm curious. Tell me about him." Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"Alright...Well, when I first met him I thought he was evil. Typical right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, eyes still closed. He continued.

"I was in debt to him, and he told me I had two choices. Either pay him back...or die."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I knew I would have to pay him back, but I don't make much money. So he gave me other options..." Sasuke trailed off, lost in thought again. Tsuande waited patiently.

"He said, in order to get the money I needed, I could..." Sasuke blushed. "Sell my body to him." Tsuande's eyes widened again, this time in interest. After all, Sasuke was a handsome man, even bruised and beaten. And all women have a bit of fan-girl in them. Picturing Sasuke with this Naruto guy...It was an interesting thought.

"So what happened?" She prompted.

"Well, of course I didn't want to. I didn't even realize I was gay at the time. He gave me a month to get the money – "

"And you didn't get it all?" Tsunade interrupted.

"No...I didn't. So I had to sleep with him..." Sasuke blushed again. "It was humiliating and scary and yet wonderful all at the same time."

Tsuande grinned.

"Several weeks passed and I just couldn't get him out of my head. The next deadline for payment was coming and I was getting so stressed...And then he showed up where I worked." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her, biting his lip. "We got a little drunk." Sasuke held up his left hand, thumb and pointer finger an inch apart. "Just a little bit."

"Uh-huh," Tsunade murmured, unconvinced. "Let me guess, you slept with each other? And you realized that you really liked him, no matter what he did for a living or what your first impression was of him?"

Sasuke nodded, abashed. Tsunade laughed at his embarrassment.

"And we've been together since. A little under six months."

"Well kid, he does seem like a pretty good guy. What does he look like?"

"He's tall, way taller than me. He's tan, has blonde hair a few shades darker than yours, the most incredible blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks."

Tsunade froze. _It couldn't be..._

"His name is Naruto, you said?"

"Yup." Sasuke nodded, oblivious to her shock.

"And he's...a mobster?"

"Uh-huh." Sasuke nodded again.

"Oh. Well..." Tsunade swallowed. "Um, you should go to sleep now. You're still hurt really badly." Sasuke turned to her. His head _was _starting to throb.

"Oh, okay, if you think so."

He laid down on his side, left arm serving as a pillow. He cradled his hurt hand against his chest.

"Why the curiosity about Naruto, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked once he was comfortable.

There was no sound except her breathing for a long time. Sasuke was half asleep when he heard her say, "Oh, no reason. Just sounded like someone I used to know. A _long _time ago."

* * *

**Alright guys, important question:**

**Should Orochimaru sexually abuse Sasuke? **

**Please tell me in a review, so I know what to do! I don't want to make anybody angry but I feel like it will make the story more realistic, considering who Orochimaru is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!'**

**Upcoming: Chapter 22**


	22. Sacrifice

**Alright guys, it's been 5 days since I last updated, as well as opened a vote: Should Orochimaru rape Sasuke?**

**Here are the results:**

**Yes: 9 votes No: 7 votes Maybe: 2 votes**

**So what does this mean? Well, I didn't want to make those who said "no" mad. So, I compromised. Or...tried to. Just please, don't be mad at me! I opened a vote for a reason!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sacrifice...**

* * *

Sasuke was dead-asleep when Orochimaru made his move.

One moment he was lying on the ground, the next he was being hauled to his feet, hands clutching his shirt collar. He gasped in surprise and blinked frantically, clearing sleep from his eyes.

Kabuto was holding him up, a sly grin on his face. Sasuke could feel Kabuto's breath on his face. He recoiled from the stench of it.

"Wha-? What's going on?"

Kabuto said nothing, simply smiled eerily. Then Kabuto slammed Sasuke against the wall. Hard.

Sasuke's head collided with the concrete with a dull _thunk_ and a sharp burst of pain.

Black clouded his vision as Kabuto slammed him back again.

Every bit of air had evaporated from his lungs and he struggled for breath.

Once more, and a loud ringing filled his head.

_I'm going to die. Kabuto is going to kill me... I – I'll never see Naruto again!_

"That isssss enough, Kabuto." A slithery voice interrupted Sasuke's blurred thoughts. Kabuto promptly released him, allowing Sasuke to crumple to the floor. He lay there, gasping. In his peripheral vision he saw a pair of feet stop near his head.

"Look at me boy..." The same slithery voice commanded.

Sasuke didn't move.

"I ssssaid, Look at me!" Kabuto kicked him in the side. Sasuke cried out and bit his lip until a bead of blood showed. Finally, after he had regained his breath, he craned his head and looked up, truly seeing Orochimaru for the first time.

The man was just as Sasuke had pictured him.

Tall and pale, with ebony black hair that reached halfway down his back, green eyes with slitted pupils situated on a thin, angled face, and a manic smile. The smile of a man who had long lost his mind. Sasuke felt a tremor of fear shudder through his body.

"How are you feeling, Ssssasuke?" He didn't expect an answer, and Sasuke didn't give him one. "You're bruissses ssseem to be fading ssslightly. What a ssshame that your ssskin has lost some of it's porcccelain propertiesss."

"And whose fault is that, do you think?" Sasuke spat from the ground. His comment earned him another kick in his already-broken and once more aching ribs. Sasuke groaned in pain and curled half-way into a fetal position.

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head in disappointment, much like an unhappy parent. "Sssuch insssolence. Sssuch youth. You remind me of myssself ten years ago."

"I – am – nothing – like – you." Sasuke hissed through the pain. Suddenly, Kabuto picked him up and threw him against the wall again. Orochimaru grinned at Sasuke.

"Ah, but that isss where you are wrong. Think about it Sssasuke," Orochimaru touched Sasuke on the cheek. "You are a good guy in love with a bad guy," Sasuke shuddered and cringed away from the cold fingers on his skin. "A forbidden love, if you will. And I was jussst like you." His fingers traced along Sasuke's jawline. "I fell in love with the leader of the Akatsssuki many years ago. He died, and I took over. I have sssworn vengeance against the perssson who killed my love." He traced a finger along Sasuke's lips, smiling all the while. Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat. "And do you know who that perssson is? Hmmmm?" Sasuke shook his head minutely, though he was pretty sure of what Orochimaru was going to say.

Orochimaru grinned predatorily.

"It was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Your love killed mine." Orochimaru signaled Kabuto to release Sasuke. He did, and Sasuke stumbled back, using the wall for support. Orochimaru stepped closer to Sasuke, pinning his body to the wall with his own. "And that isss why," He hissed, "I will do _anything_ that hurtsss him, and that includesss hurting_ you_, whether physically or emotionally."

Cold, clammy lips descended on his own. Sasuke struggled violently, attempting to kick and punch at his assailant. His thrashing was futile.

Orochimaru's body was so tightly against his that he may as well have been hitting himself. He was still weak and bleary feeling from when Kabuto slammed him against the wall. His head was pounding in rhythm with his frantically beating heart.

A slick tongue brushed against his lower lip, forcing it's way into his mouth.

Orochimaru kissed him, disinterestedly, yet gleefully. The leader of the Akatsuki felt like he was winning a battle.

He would tear Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki apart from the inside-out.

His hands roamed over Sasuke's body, grasping and groping.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Orochimaru paused and pulled back, leaving Sasuke gasping and retching. The leader of the Akatsuki turned slowly, and looked over his shoulder. Tsunade was standing in the middle of the room, shoulders back, head held high. She was the essence of defiance.

Sasuke regained his breath and stared in surprise at Tsunade. So used to being alone in his cell, he had forgotten she was there. He was embarrassed to feel hot tears on his cheeks. He stared at the ground, angry at himself for showing such weakness.

_What must she think of me? I can't even fight off one man..._

Orochimaru gazed at Tsunade calmly.

"Kabuto, it ssseemsss your little pet has broken free of it'sss leash. We may have to call the pound." He hissed.

Kabuto snapped to attention and approached Tsunade, his hand going to a gun on his hip. Tsuande didn't move, merely glared at them in anger.

_She has been their prisoner for three years. She is ready to be free, whether in death or escape, _Sasuke thought. He couldn't forget the feeling of Orochimaru's hands on his body. Shuddering, he realized that she had been touched many, many times more than him.

_How must she feel? How does she function?_

Kabuto stopped in front of Tsunade. In one swift movement he pulled the gun from the holster on his hip and pressed the barrel against her forehead, between her eyes.

Sasuke gasped and turned away, pressing the side of his face into the crook of his own neck.

_I don't want to see her die._

He waited. There was no gunshot. No sound at all except for their synchronized breaths, one ragged and the other three eerily calm. Sasuke glanced warily at the others. He realized Kabuto was waiting for a signal from Orochimaru. But Orochimaru was simply watching Tsunade, a large grin on his face.

"My curiosity defeatsss me. I must ask, Tsssunade, why do you ssstop me? Would you prefer if I came after you?" Tsunade blinked and looked down, her mask slipping. A breath hitched in her throat.

"N – no. I just...I...I do not want you to hurt Sasuke. Just...please, don't."

Orochimaru smiled slyly.

"Who said anything about hurting Sasuke? I was just going to play with him for a while, that is all." He turned to the raven and brushed a hand over his cheek. Sasuke flinched away.

Tsunade shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I – I won't let you."

She stalked past Kabuto, across the room, and stood between Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Orochimaru stared at her in shock. Then he began to laugh. A corner of his mouth slipped up in amusement and his low, eerie chuckle filled the room.

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine.

"Kabuto, kill her." Orochimaru commanded nonchalantly, still smiling. Sasuke saw fear flash into Tsunade's eyes, but she covered it quickly.

_She is a stronger person than me, _He thought.

Kabuto leveled his gun at her.

_She does not deserve to die, _Sasuke told himself.

Kabuto shifted his weight to his other foot and peered down the barrel. Tsunade was shaking, trembles racking her body.

_No more deaths. I _**will **_save her._

"Stop!"Sasuke cried out in trepidation. His voice shook but it was strong. It filled the room with his fear and anger. Kabuto froze and even Orochimaru paused. He turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Do you have sssomething _you _would like to say, Sssasuke?" Sasuke tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He couldn't breath.

"Do – don't hurt her. Please! Please don't hurt her!" Sasuke found himself falling to his knees and clutching the fabric of Orochimaru's robe. The snake-like man grinned even wider. He lifted Sasuke's head with a single, cold finger.

"And what would you be willing to do, in order for her to sssurvive?"

Sasuke bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes.

"I – I'll do anything you want," The tears spilled down his face, wet, shining tracks decorating his cheeks. _"Anything." _He whispered.

Orochimaru grinned triumphantly.

"You would sssacrifice your body for the life of a woman you barely even know?"

Sasuke stared past Orochimaru to Tsunade. She was standing still, hands at her mouth in shock. Her head was shaking minutely and her eyes were shining with tears.

_No, _she mouthed. _No._

Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked away from her and back to Orochimaru.

"Yes. Yes, I will. She is worth more than me."

"How valiant, Sssasuke. Very well," He turned to Kabuto. "Take Sssasuke to my room. We're going to play a game."

* * *

Tsunade let the tears flow freely. Her whole body shook with silent sobs.

The force of her breathing had made her throat raw, and her mouth dry. She licked her lips and sat up, peering about the darkened room.

She wiped the tears from her face with one hand.

It had been hours since Sasuke had been taken away.

She had no doubts over what he was going through right then. She sobbed again.

_I failed. I wanted to save him...and I failed. Oh, Sasuke. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I am an old woman; I've lived my life. But you...you still have so much to give. And Orochimaru has stolen that from you...You will never be the same. Trust me._

Tsunade bit her lip as a new thought occurred to her.

_Oh god. What will Naruto do, when he finds out?_

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

* * *

Tsunade's head snapped up as the door creaked opened. The bright light cast the figures in the doorway in shadow. A form was shoved through and the door snapped shut.

The figure cried out when it hit the floor.

Tsunade couldn't see who it was, but she knew. She could hear the sobs coming from the figure.

Sasuke. Sasuke was back from hell.

He crawled across the room and curled into a corner. Tsuande could barely see him, only a shadowy form far across the room.

Tsunade sat in silence. After a time, the crying stopped, but his breathing did not deepen so Tsunande knew he was still awake.

She scooted across the floor towards him.

She stopped about fifteen feet away.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. Sasuke's breath hitched. "Are you okay?"

His voice came from the darkness.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. P-perfectly f-fine." His voice shook horribly. Tsunade felt an unbearable sadness. She crawled quickly over to Sasuke, and hugged him close to her. He hissed in pain as her embrace moved him slightly. Tsunade felt sick.

_Stop acting strong, Sasuke. Just let your true feelings show._

She hugged Sasuke close and rocked back and forth with him.

"Oh, my poor baby." Tsunade crooned as he cried. "My poor baby."

* * *

"Shhhhh!" Kiba hissed, glaring at the mobster's around him. They quieted and focused on him, Naruto, and Neji. "Alright," Naruto started, once he had their attention. "In two hours time we are going to storm the Akatsuki hide-out, and save Sasuke. I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be incredibly dangerous. And I'm not going to force _any _of you to come and help. If you want to stay here, you can. This is your chance to leave." Naruto stopped and waited.

His face was the perfect picture of calm, but cold sweat was running down his back and his heart was beating rapidly. To both his relief and chagrin, no one moved.

Naruto found himself suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Thank you." He murmured passionately. The mobsters smiled at their leader and friend. Naruto swallowed and regained control of his emotions.

"You all know the plan. Get in, find Sasuke, get out. Nothing more, nothing less. Try to avoid conflict, it will slow us down. Try – " Naruto stopped and stared into space. He turned pale. The men murmured to each other anxiously, watching the blonde.

"Boss?" Kiba asked, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Hello?"

Naruto shook himself.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. I just – I just has the strangest feeling. That something was terribly wrong with Sasuke. I...I've never felt anything like that before." Kiba studied his leader's face. The brown haired man nodded curtly and turned to their subordinates.

"Change of plans. We're leaving now."

* * *

**Now do you see what I did? Sasuke was sexually abused but I didn't go into detail. Truthfully, I don't think I could go into detail with something like that. Poor Sasuke! Sometimes I hate how mean I am to him, even if it is for the plot.**

**Please review!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 23, Seeing Red**


	23. Seeing Red

**This chapter is sorta chaotic so I am going to apologize in advance if it is not very good. I felt like I was multi-tasking as I wrote this. There are just so many perspective's to write from and I feel as if I can never decide on which to use or when I do decide I still feel as if I am jumping all over from everyone's view. Oh well, I am happy enough with this chapter. :) Only like...hmmm, let's say about five or six more chapters left, so I am just as excited as you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Seeing Red**

* * *

Six black Hummers pulled to a stop at the back of a large, darkened building.

It was still early, about four in the morning, so the streets were nearly empty and the entire city was covered in thick, swarthy shadows.

The Hummers' headlights were off, so as to avoid detection and as soon as the tires stopped rolling, the doors of five of the hummers flew open, men of all ages spilling from the interiors.

There were at least 20 men, each of them tall and broad-shouldered, dressed in black or dark clothing and holding long objects that looked suspiciously like rifles, or clutching a small object that looked eerily similar to a handgun.

The men broke up into groups of 3-4 men, and, group by group, they disappeared into a back entrance of the building.

* * *

Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba were teamed up together.

They had followed behind the others through the back entrance, then hurried down a flight of stairs into the basement and down several halls.

They had been practically tip-toeing through the hallways for thirty minutes, opening door after door and peering in, searching for Sasuke.

The three men had been very, very lucky so far and not encountered any Akatsuki members, when suddenly, there was a shout of alarm from behind them and a gun shot rang through the hallway.

Gaara cried out and stumbled, clutching his shoulder. Shikamaru acted quickly, grabbing his friend and pushing him around a nearby corner. Shikamaru could hear Kiba back behind them, quickly eliminating the Akatsuki mobster.

The usually lazy man turned his attention to his wounded friend and quickly tore Gaara's shirt at the sleeve, wincing internally in sympathy at the sight of his wound.

Externally, he gave Gaara a big smile and Gaara responded with a thumbs-up, meaning: _The wound __is__n't fatal._

The bullet had pierced right through the thick shoulder muscle above the bone. It would heal slowly and bleed a lot, but as long as Gaara kept pressure on it, he would be fine. Shikamaru helped Gaara pull his shirt over his head and he tied it around Gaara's shoulder.

Kiba joined them a moment later, gun in hand, cursing quietly under his breath. He leaned against the wall and cocked his gun, frowning.

"They know we're here now. Listen," he said. The other two men paused. They could hear far off gun-shots – signs that the other mobsters were fighting for their lives – and shouts.

"Naruto is going to be mad," Gaara commented drily. Shikamaru nodded and swallowed.

"We need to find Sasuke, pronto."

"Well, let's go, then. Guns out, guys. Oh, and try not to get killed." The three mobster's shared a smile, relishing the thrill they all received in the face of danger.

It was an addiction they didn't want to break.

* * *

Tsunade woke with a tear-streaked face. Reaching up, she wiped at the tears, smudging her already filthy face. She glanced over to the eerily young-looking man that was cuddled into her side, sleeping fitfully; the cause of her sadness.

Tsunade bit her lip to distract herself from Sasuke's occasional wince or frown, instead turning her attention to their prison.

She stared into the still-dark cell, wondering what had woke her up in the first place. There was no sound but her and Sasuke's breathing, as well as the slow beating of her heart resounding in her ears. After several long seconds Tsunade shrugged and leaned back against the wall, planning to go back to sleep when a different, rather foreign sound interrupted her smeared thoughts.

An almost manic smile split across her face.

She turned and shook Sasuke's shoulder gently. He came awake in an instant, sudden fear crossing his features. Tsunade's heart throbbed for him. It was one thing for a woman to be raped by a man, but for a man to be tortured in the same way...that was worse.

Over the years Tsunade had come to realize...A man usually rapes a woman for the enjoyment of the crime, but a man rapes a man for the feeling of dominance; for the feeling of triumph in destroying their spirit. Tsuande's jaw clenched tightly as Sasuke's fear faded once he realized it was her, and confusion took over.

"Tsunade?" He yawned. "What is it? What's going on?" Tsunade merely shook her head and put a finger to her lips, signaling to him to be quiet. Sasuke complied, looking at her strangely. After a moment the foreign sound resounded again. Tsunade watched as Sasuke's face transformed. The lines of stress and sorrow disappeared in an instant, and a look of elation and relief appeared.

For the foreign sound was the sound of yelling and gun-shots, very out of place in the normally silent Akatsuki hideout.

"I think we're saved, Tsunade," Sasuke murmured. "I think Naruto has finally came."

Only a few seconds after he spoke, there was a loud bang against their cell door and suddenly it was swinging open, light flooding in.

Three men were standing in the doorway, frightful expressions on their faces. They each held a handgun; one of them even had a knife strapped to his side. The youngest one, with bright red hair and black-lined eyes was shirtless, a make-shift, bloodstained-bandage tied around his shoulder. Despite his injury, the man was standing tall, eyes glinting with determination and anger.

Tsunade stared warily at them, wondering exactly who these intimidating men were. Ever since the first day she had been taken prisoner she had known she would never trust another man again. Sasuke was an exception. Whoever these men were, they were no different. Her first instinct was to run away, and since she couldn't do that, to fight.

_Wait, _her mind whispered. _Remember what's going on. This isn't like all the times those bastard Akatsuki guys came for you. These men could take you from this hell._

The blonde woman paused, glancing at the raven beside her: She was relieved to see a look of recognition on Sasuke's face.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! You're here!" Sasuke gasped.

* * *

Shikamaru peered into the pitch-black room. At first he didn't see anything and was about to shut the door, but then he spotted two figures in the far corner. He pushed the door open further and found himself smiling as he recognized Sasuke.

The raven was bruised and filthy, his long dark hair slick with grease and his usually porcelain skin was now more translucent than anything, from lack of sunlight. Shikamaru stifled a growl at the sight of the mottled bruises crossing his arms and face. His lip was split, swollen and red, and he was breathing shallowly, in a way Shikamaru was used to seeing.

_Broken ribs, I'm sure of it. _

The other figure... At first Shikamaru believed the other person to be another man, but upon closer inspection he realized it was a filthy woman, her blonde hair shorn short at the ears. She too was covered in bruises and was only wearing a small shift. Shikamaru swallowed as he guessed why she was trapped in the cell.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! You're here!" Sasuke broke into his train of thought.

Shikamaru pulled a radio from his hip and spoke into it.

"We found him guys, fall back."

* * *

Despite his elation at seeing his friends, Sasuke didn't move from his position on the floor and Tsunade wondered if she was the only one who saw the pain in his eyes.

Shikamaru hurried into the room after speaking into a radio, his frown turning into a smile. Kiba remained at the door, keeping watch.

Sasuke spotted Gaara standing beside him, gun in hand.

"Sasuke, how are you? You okay?" Shikamaru crouched beside the raven. "And who is this?" Shikamaru asked quickly, glancing between the raven and the blonde. He eyed Tsunade rather suspiciously. Tsunade stared right back at him, just as suspicious. Sasuke ignored the first two questions, only answering the third.

"This is Tsunade. She's my... friend. She's coming with us." Tsunade smiled gratefully at Sasuke then turned to look at Shikamaru, her mouth returning to it's perpetual frown even as he nodded in agreement to her rescue.

"And you are?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He had never heard her use that tone of voice, not even around Kabuto or Orochimaru. It was full of mistrust, yet demanding. Shikamaru blinked in shock, unaccustomed to be questioned.

"Uh, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I guess you could say I am the third in command after Naruto." Kiba snorted from the doorway.

"Ha, you wish Shika. I'm second in command and there is no such thing as third in command." He said over his shoulder. Despite the stressful situation, Sasuke could hear the smile in his tone.

Shikamaru frowned and grumbled, "Yeah, well, I guess I will just have to talk to Naruto about that." Kiba snorted again.  
"I heard that. And no, as second in command, I refuse allowing you to become third in command."

"Uh, could we hurry this up guys?" Gaara said impatiently. "In case you forgot, we are in the Akatsuki hideout. And I am pretty sure my shoulder is starting the bleed through this damn bandage you made Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood quickly, abruptly returning to a more serious personality.

"Ah, troublesome," Shikamaru murmured quietly, then much louder, "Of course. Forgive us, Gaara. I was being careless. Tsunade-san, Sasuke, let's go." He didn't wait for them to stand, turning and hurriedly walking to the door. Gaara and Kiba glanced out and then nodded the all clear. They jogged ahead to be sure no one was coming.

Shikamaru turned to see Tsunade standing, her filthy shift barely covering her thighs as she offered Sasuke a hand. Sasuke was on one knee, his face twisted into a horrible grimace of pain. He was breathing heavily and uttered a small moan as he pulled himself completely to his feet.

Shikamaru cursed at himself as he realized he hadn't even checked just how injured they were. He had assumed that bruises and some cracked ribs was all but now he realized that several of Sasuke's fingers were in a make-shift splint. And from the way Sasuke was acting, Shikamaru knew that there was some other injury that he couldn't see.

_Oh, Kami. Naruto is going to kill...somebody, I don't know who._

He crossed the room to Sasuke and bent down so they were the same height.

"Sasuke, how badly are you hurt? _Where_ are you hurt?" Sasuke responded with a stubborn shake of his head and pushed past Shikamaru, limping to the door. Shikamaru turned to Tsunade, hoping for an answer. She took a step back and shook her own head.

"It is not my story to tell." She murmured. Shikamaru growled in frustration and strode to Sasuke's side, Tsunade following.

"Sasuke, don't be stubborn. Tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Not now, Shika." Sasuke said from behind clenched teeth. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." He was putting up a brave front, but now that Shikamaru looked closer he could see that Sasuke was feverish, his skin clammy and moist, eyes glazed with pain.

He cursed.

"Fine! Have it your way, Sasuke. But if Naruto kills me later because you hurt yourself worse, it is all your fault!" Shikamaru stalked up to where Gaara and Kiba were peering around a corner, checking to be sure it was clear.

Tsunade glanced worriedly at Sasuke. She was a doctor after all; she had been raped and dealt with rape cases many times before, and knew just how serious they could be. If the victim didn't receive proper care soon...Tsunade shook her head.

_I'm sure he'll be fine. As soon as we get out of here he can go to a real doctor, one that hasn't been in a cell for the past 3 years._

* * *

Sasuke was pretty sure he was about to pass out. They had walked down three more hallways and they were now halfway up a staircase.

"Almost there, guys." Kiba said from the top of the stairs.

_Almost there, guys. Almost there, guys. Almost there, guys. Almost there, guys. _Kiba's voice echoed over and over through Sasuke's head. He shook it to clear it, but it only made him more dizzy. He was breathing heavily by now, his ribs aching painfully.

He took another step up, gripping the rusted railing so tightly with his good hand that his knuckles were white. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out as another sharp bust of pain radiated up his spine. He could feel blood trickling down his legs, and was glad that he was wearing dark pants, so as not to see the red stains.

_Seven more steps, _He told himself. _Six more. Five more. Four. Three. _The numbers became a mantra. By the time he reached the top step the others were all peering worriedly at him, Tsunade and Shikamaru the most.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He had no idea the extent of Sasuke's injuries.

"Y-yeah. F..fine." His voice trembled nearly as much as his legs. Kiba nodded and then, holding his gun in front of him, pushed open the metal door before them. It swung open easily and Sasuke took his first breath of fresh air in over a month, Tsunade in over three years. It was intoxicating.

The group walked through the door and stood in the parking lot behind Sasuke and Tsunade's prison.

At half past five in the morning, the sky was still dark, the horizon to the east a pearl-gray. From their position they couldn't see the streets but they could hear the occasional car drive past. Tsunade turned around and looked up at the back of the darkened building.

"W-wait a moment." Tsunade's voice shook. "I-I know this building. This is the...the l-library." Shikamaru and Kiba nodded. Tsunade whirled around quickly.

"So...so-so this means that I have been trapped for THREE years, raped nearly every day, under the Konoha Library, in the middle of a heavily populated area!? Hell, I'm pretty sure the Police Station is two blocks down the road! Why the hell did nobody save me before now?!" Kiba swallowed. He wasn't sure how to comfort the stricken woman.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. It's one of those freak-occurrences." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away, backing up.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me! I-I-I gotta get out of here! I -" Her voice broke on a sob. "I can't stay here any more! I'm sorry, Sasuke!" Tsunade turned and ran, disappearing around the side of the building.

The four men stared after her in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Gaara asked. Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know. Panic attack? Nervous break-down?"

"Seriously? We're trying to help her but as soon as she gets out she just runs off? How is that for gratitude?" Gaara asked, glaring in the direction Tsunade had run.

"Shut up!" The three mobsters jumped as Sasuke – who had been quiet all this time – yelled at them. "You don't know what the hell she's been through! None of you! You have no right to judge her! I – I'm the only one who has even the slightest idea what she has been through, and truthfully, I'm about to run away, also!" Sasuke was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and glassy.

Shikamaru stepped forward, hand out as if to grab him if he ran.

"Sasuke, calm down. We're just here to help. You know that. Now, let's go get all of your injuries treated, and you can see Naruto, Neji, and Sakura again. Do you want to see them?" Shikamaru was trying to stay calm, talking to the raven as if he were a child, but something Sasuke had said was weighing on his mind.

_'"I'm the only one who has even the slightest idea of what she's been through!"' What did he mean by that?_

Suddenly, Sasuke swayed on his feet. His eyelids fluttered and his legs collapsed from under him. The raven crumpled, landing hard on the asphalt before anyone could catch him. Kiba rushed forward and checked his pulse and breathing, rolling him onto his side.

"He's okay, just passed out. Although why...I'm not sure. Stress, maybe?" He glanced up to see that both Gaara and Shikamaru were staring with horrified expressions at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked frantically.

"I think we know why he passed out. And Naruto is not going to like it." Gaara whispered. He was very pale, shaking his head minutely. Kiba hurried around to Sasuke's feet to stand beside them. Bile rose in his throat as he stared down at Sasuke. From their angle, with the streetlight shining down on Sasuke, the three mobsters could easily see the shine of blood coating the back of Sasuke's pants.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice echoed through the radio on the blonde Crime Lord's hip. "Shikamaru and Kiba found 'im! Just came ova' the radio. I'ma guessin' they're gonna be here in 'bout thirty minutes." Naruto was sitting in one of the black Hummers. He was tempted to get out and pace but resigned to merely sit and tap his fingers impatiently.

_If Sasuke is hurt...I will personally kill every last Akatsuki member responsible for his injuries._

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew perfectly well that the chances of Sasuke be injured – whether major or minor – were very high.

_Well, Sasuke is safe now. I will never let him be hurt again. Never._

Unable to take it much longer, Naruto climbed from the car and began to pace. Several of his subordinates were leaning against the outside of the Hummer, guns in their hands. They were fairly relaxed, one or two of them were even smoking a cigarette and peering up at the slowly brightening sky. Naruto couldn't find a reason to tell them to pay attention.

So far everything was going good. They had been completely unexpected. Obviously, the Akatsuki had not even suspected that Naruto or the Anbu knew where their hideout was.

Within the first 45 minutes, all resisting Akatsuki members had been killed and the rest locked in their own rooms. As soon as the call had came over the radio, everyone had hurriedly retreated.

Now, the only people still inside were Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, and...Sasuke.

The only thing that worried Naruto was the fact that both Orochimaru and Kabuto were no where to be found under the library. Which caused Naruto to wonder if maybe Orochimaru had known he was coming, but not told his subordinates.

_Not a smart move, Orochimaru. In a criminal's world, you should be grateful for each and every one of your followers. Because without them...your just a man with a mean personality and a gun._

"Oi, boss!" Naruto turned to see Gaara running towards him. Naruto nearly sprinted to meet him halfway across the parking lot.

The redhead was breathing heavily. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which was instead tied around his shoulder, looking as if it had been dipped in red paint.

"What?! What's wrong? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto could see a mix of emotions running rampant through Gaara, shining through his eyes.

"H-he's alive..." Gaara bit his lip. "But...Boss, you're not going to like it." Naruto felt his heart stutter. "Y-you better go see for yourself. I-I can't...I just can't." Gaara finished lamely. Naruto was already gone, pushing past Gaara and running in the direction of the entrance.

Within moments he could see Kiba standing and staring in his direction. His shoulders were slumped; he looked like a defeated man. And behind him, on the ground...Shikamaru was sitting cross-legged, Sasuke's head in his lap. He was stroking Sasuke's filthy hair, murmuring something under his breath.

Naruto came to a stop a few feet away. He staggered the last few steps and crouched next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced up at Naruto, eyes filled with an emotion Naruto couldn't read.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, drinking in the sight of his lover.

He was dirty and bruised, but oh so beautiful. Naruto bit his lip and swallowed as he searched for whatever injury was so bad as to cause his subordinates to be speechless. Seeing nothing, he looked up again at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru breathed out heavily and gently rolled Sasuke over onto his side.

Naruto saw the shine of red on the back of Sasuke's pants and knew. Knew exactly what was so bad. And then he saw red, only red and he was so angry he wanted to kill everyone. He stood and strode away, distancing himself from Sasuke so he didn't hurt him.

Naruto had killed many times before, _had _to kill, in order to live and thrive. But never before had he _wanted _to kill so badly. He strode back to Kiba and held out a hand. Kiba handed Naruto his own gun wordlessly, understanding immediately.

Naruto worked his jaw and disappeared through the door and down the stairs, still seeing red and only red.

A few minutes later there was the sound of muffled gunshots, and screams. So many screams. The sounds went on for what seemed to be an eternity, Kiba and Shikamaru wincing at each shot, Sasuke lying unconscious and peacefully unaware that there was a man killing dozens for him at that moment.

* * *

**Truthfully, I love that ending. Sometimes I just have sentences come to me and I am like...Huh, I like that. I like that a lot. How did you guys like that last little ending paragraph? Tell me in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 24, A Black Funeral**


	24. The Black Funeral

**A/N: **I really hope you guys like this chapter. It made me so depressed to write it, and I know it will depress you, but I at least hope that I do everything that happens justice. I listened to a lot of depressing music (Evanescence, etc.) in order to get inspiration for all of this. Please don't hate me for this chapter. I did warn character death in the summary.

Also, everyone remember the dark Naruto from Chapter 1? Well, we get to see a little more of Naruto's criminal side in this chapter.

Last thing...I am going to try out a different Point of View in this chapter at one point, so please let me know if you like it. I just feel as if it will help you guys to understand Sasuke's thought process right now.

**WARNING:**

This chapter contains: Cussing. Character Death. Yaoi/explicit boyXboy sex. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Naruto, though I certainly wished I did.

* * *

**Chapter 24: **A Black Funeral

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed out his lover's name; the whisper incredibly loud in the quiet Hummer. "Sasuke, we're here... Sasuke?"

Naruto reached out and touched Sasuke gently on his shoulder. The raven-haired man blinked and took a deep breath as if surfacing from deep water. He looked around the interior of the darkened car in confusion, then at Naruto. He said nothing, just nodded once as the blonde's words registered and then clambered out of the car after him.

Naruto bit his lip as he followed Sasuke up the walkway to the Hyuga's front porch. From behind his lover, Naruto could see the slump of Sasuke's shoulders, and the slight limp that was constant reminder to Naruto of what he had been unable to prevent.

Naruto was beyond worried. It had been three days since Naruto and his subordinates had rescued Sasuke from the Akatsuki, and in that time, Sasuke had withdrawn deeper and deeper into himself.

When they had discovered that Orochimaru had raped Sasuke, he was rushed to a mob-trusted doctor for treatment and help. His injuries had been handled with extreme care, and the doctor had declared that Sasuke was fairly healthy despite his ordeal. But he had warned Naruto: Sasuke would most likely suffer mentally from his capture and abuse.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara all claimed that when they first found him, in his cell under the Konoha Library, he had seemed mostly like his usual self, though tired and in pain. The first time he woke up at the doctor's house, he was merely quieter than usual. And then the next day, when Naruto brought him home to Paradise, he had been simply distant, as if he were constantly day-dreaming.

Now, three days after his rescue, he was like another person entirely, completely shut-off from what was going on around him. It was like he just didn't care. Everything Naruto did was looked upon with empty, spark-less eyes. Eyes that haunted Naruto in his sleep, and caused him to wake up to find that Sasuke was huddled on the veranda, staring unseeingly into the starless sky, shivering from what wasn't cold. Naruto was afraid to leave him alone.

Not knowing what else to do, the blonde had loaded Sasuke into the car and ordered Sai to drive them to the Hyuga's to see Sakura and Neji.

Naruto hoped Sasuke's friends would be able to draw him out of his depression, because so far, Naruto had been unable to. It depressed the Crime Lord; made him ache every time he saw the fleeting pain in Sasuke's eyes, the blank expression that graced his face far too often for Naruto's liking. He could do nothing but watch, and wait, and hope that Sasuke would come back to him.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he pressed a single finger to the glowing door-bell. The raven was staring over the porch railing to the brightly lit windows of the Hyuga's neighbor's house, a blank expression on his face. Naruto swallowed and turned his attention back to the door.

Though the Hyugas' had wanted to see Sasuke several days ago, when he had first been rescued, Naruto and the doctor had advised that maybe it would be smarter to wait a few days. Eventually, Sakura and Neji had agreed.

Now, Naruto felt as though the Hyuga's were his last chance; were _Sasuke's _last chance. They knew what had happened, but they didn't seem to want to believe it, or accept it. Maybe seeing Sasuke and how dead he acted would change their outlook on things.

Within a few moments the door was flung open by Sakura. At least, Naruto _thought _it was Sakura. In the few days since Naruto had last seen her, she had gained much more weight. To put it bluntly, she looked like she had eaten a beach ball without chewing.

"It's about time! Dinner is already on the table and quickly getting cold. So hurry and get your butts in here, you bakas." With that, she turned on her heels and waddled down the hall and through the door to the kitchen. Naruto was slightly surprised, but also glad that Sakura hadn't clung to him or Sasuke. He wasn't sure how the blonde would take such close contact. Even sleeping in the same bed the past three nights had been different than before, as if there was a wall down the middle of the mattress.

The mobster reached out and took hold of Sasuke's hand, preparing to lead him into the house and to the kitchen. But it was like holding a piece of wood, stiff and unresponsive.

Naruto's heart ached at the look Sasuke gave him: Blank.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto pulled me through the doorway and kicked the door shut behind us. I'm sure the door banged shut, but I heard nothing. Lately, everything seems muted, as if sound is coming through a long tunnel. It's very disconcerting.

Neji turned as we entered the kitchen. I didn't miss the strange look in his eyes, or the fact that his smile faded when he saw me. I also didn't miss Sakura's voice break slightly as she said, "Shall we sit down to eat?" They were nervous, for whatever reason. Naruto nodded and smiled awkwardly, then led me to a seat like I was a child. I didn't mind.

I sat down, still not talking. What was the point? I knew everything they would say, already. Sakura would fuss over me, tell me that I'm still too skinny, and 'Have I been eating properly?' Naruto will insist that he has been trying to get me to eat more, but I just don't seem interested. An awkward silence will fall and the three of them will play with their food, moving it around on their plates.

And then Neji will ask Naruto if they caught that fucking bastard; caught the man who has changed my entire perspective on life...And Naruto will get very angry, face red and eyes flashing. He'll glare at his plate as if it is Orochimaru's face and he wants to break it, then say that they've seen no sign of the sick bastard.

Then it will become awkward again. The entire time they are talking, I will sit here quietly, take two bites of food and then stare into space. Why? Because I don't want to even think about Orochimaru ever again. I just want to forget about it and act like it never happened. But they just won't let it go! They won't let me forget!

Even Kiba and Shikamaru or Sai treat me with that same sympathetic attitude. They coddle me and act as if I am going to break. Hn. It's ridiculous.

Then again...I have kind of broken.

But that isn't the point! The point is that nothing will ever be the way it used to be. They will continually treat me differently. All I want is for everything to be the way it used to be. I guess that isn't possible.

"So, Neji and I have been thinking of baby names. You guys want to hear some of them?"

My train of thought stopped like it had hit a brick wall and I froze. Wait...Baby names? That has nothing to do with...well, everything. Naruto was nodding enthusiastically and I knew he was purposely grasping at straws for my benefit.

_Kami, I love him. _

Once again I froze. It's been a long time since I thought that. Even when I was captured and I thought of Naruto coming to save me, I never thought about how much I loved him. If there is anything that will never change, it's that. Subconsciously, I caught hold of that thought and branded it into my brain and onto my heart.

_Don't forget. You love Naruto. And he loves you._

I could feel the blank expression melting off my face, a small smile replacing it. I looked over at Naruto, drinking in everything about him and reminding myself of all the things I love about him.

How messy his hair is when he first wakes up in the morning. How low his voice gets when he wants me – really, truly wants me. Those beautiful blue eyes of his. His dangerous side, the side that has killed dozens and should scare me but just...doesn't. And the sweet side of him that is sitting right next to me, smiling over something that would normally make him uncomfortable – baby names.

"I...I would like to hear them, too." I said quietly, still smiling. It was such a nice feeling to see Naruto's face break into a wide smile at the sound of my voice. His hand found mine under the table, and this time, when he squeezed, I squeezed back. I could feel every callous, every rough patch on the palm of his hand and his fingers. I added the callouses to the list of things I love about him.

All the while, Sakura and Neji were just smiling slightly and looking at us curiously. I guess they didn't understand why Naruto was so eager. Sakura shrugged slightly and took a bite of her lasagna. She chewed and swallowed, then said, "I'm due in a month so..." She smiled sheepishly, blushing a pretty pink. "I guess you could say we're excited."

"Just found the understatement of the year," Neji joked.

"Sakura has a right to be excited." Naruto said distractedly; he was still staring at me as if I was going to disappear if he looked away. Neji chuckled and took a drink from his glass of water.

"Sakura, honey, just tell them the names. You said you wanted Sasuke's opinion, right? Considering he _is_ the godfather?" You can understand that I was slightly surprised when Naruto choked on a bite of lasagna and started to cough.

Neji, Sakura and I stared at him in confusion until common sense kicked in and I pounded on his back until he cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me this?" He asked me, still coughing slightly. I offered him my water and he took a long gulp.

"Is it that important?" I asked quietly.

"Of course it is!" He complained. "'Cause if something ever happens to them...which I am sure nothing will," He said quickly to Neji and Sakura; Neji glared at Naruto. "...if something ever happens to them, you will be the baby's guardian. Which in other words mean me, also."

And then Neji spoke up.

Ah, Neji. He is one of my best friends and yet he still finds ways to say he hates Naruto in a very polite manner. I have to give him credit for that. And it makes sense, considering that he is an Anbu agent and Naruto is a mobster...

"What exactly is making you think that you and Sasuke will still be together in the future?" _Whoop_, there it is.

I cringed and glanced at Naruto to see his reaction. Strangely enough, he merely smiled slyly.

_Oh no, what is he planning?_

"Because I love him, that's why." _Oh...guess he isn't planning anything after all..._ "So, Anbu-asswipe, you need to wrap your head around the fact that your best friend is dating your arch enemy." _Except to be immature. _Because with that, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji and Neji stuck his tongue out right back at him. Nice to see that they can act their age, all 31 years of it for Neji and 26 for Naruto. Neji leaned over the table a moment later and murmured, "I could arrest your ass so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you."

"What's stopping you, huh?" Naruto replied with another grin.

"Sasuke, of course." Neji said, nodding towards me. I blushed and sank lower in my seat. Sakura looked extremely uncomfortable, obviously wondering how a conversation about baby names had turned into one about arresting Naruto.

She stood up stiffly and carried her plate to the sink and began washing it. Now that her back was to us, we all stopped and noticed the awkward silence that now filled the room.

It was as if you could reach out and touch the tension.

Neji sat back in his seat and said quietly, "Ah, anyways. Sakura, dear, how about you come, sit down, and go ahead and tell them the baby names?"

"No, it obviously doesn't matter to you, Neji." She said, voice thick and back still to us. Naruto and I exchanged a glance.

Uh-oh. Hormones.

"Sakura, please. Sasuke and I would love to know what names you have come up with." Naruto said in a low voice, shooting a look towards Neji. Neji shrugged and looked helpless as we all waited for Sakura's response. Finally she turned around with a sigh.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'll tell you."

She sat down and smiled at Naruto and me. I swallowed. I knew that smile. And I didn't like it. "If it's a boy we are thinking of the name Hizashi, after Neji's father." She grinned at Neji at that. "And if it's a girl...we are thinking of the name Akari. It means 'light' or 'brightness'. We like that name because..well," She smiled at _me, _now. "Because this baby is the light at the end of the tunnel. Considering all of the bad things that have been happening lately, between you getting in that...wreck, Sasuke," Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "And you being - " She stopped to think. " - uh, detained...we feel as if the name is appropriate. This baby has kept us strong." Sakura finished with a smile. She didn't seem to realize the surge of emotions that were drowning me.

For a short time I had been able to forget about everything that had happened. Remembering that I loved Naruto had been the first step, and them bringing up a completely different subject had been the second.

But now...Kami, it was all coming back.

I swallowed hard, trying to push bile back down into my stomach. The burn of stomach acid made me almost gag and I pushed my plate back so I could lay my head on the cool table, breathing heavily through my mouth.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out. Come on, Sasuke! You can't loose yourself again! Just think of Naruto. **Naruto.**_

I could feel Naruto rubbing my back slowly, hear him whispering in my ear how much he loved me and that I was safe and that he would never let anything happen to me ever again. Sakura's voice rang through in the back ground.

"Oh, Kami, is he okay? Is it something I said?" I didn't hear Naruto's response, just felt the vibration caused by his low rumbling voice.

My eyes were closed, so all I could see was the black of the back of my eyelids, but I could feel a different sort of darkness start to encroach it's way into my brain.

Orochimaru's laugh rang through me. Tsunade facing them with a gun to her head. The pain. The relief at being rescued. And the numbness over the past few days.

Suddenly, warm arms encircled me and lifted me onto Naruto's lap. He held me close, murmuring reassurance into my ears. Sakura and Neji were quiet as they watched us, and I almost felt embarrassed that they were seeing this intimate moment between Naruto and I.

Within a few moments though, I began to feel my body relax, my muscles uncoiling and my brain slowing down. My heart began to beat more regularly and I could breath easier. I waited a few more moments and then I sat up some, still in Naruto's lap. A warm, calloused hand rubbed circles over my back.

"Better now?" He asked, blue eyes not leaving mine. I nodded silently and just couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him, right there in front of Neji and Sakura. It wasn't a messy, passionate kiss. Instead, it was sweet and chaste. It was out first kiss in over a month and I cherished it. His lips were warm against mine, his breath smelled sweet as it spilled across my face. I heard Neji growl low in his throat and Sakura made an _'Aw' _noise. After several long moments I pulled back and smiled at Naruto.

Yup, I love him. And I am so lucky to have him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I think it's about time we go home. Sasuke is tired and I have to...ah..._work_, tomorrow." Naruto said, scratching at his cheek. Neji glared at him and Sasuke chuckled, then yawned.

They had helped the Hyuga's clean up after dinner, then sat in the living room, talking about many mindless things. How Neji's job was (good), what color Sakura was going to paint the nursery (pale green), how the strawberry farm was (also good), and the idea of getting Sasuke a new car or truck soon (Naruto was against it - he preferred if Sai was watching Sasuke at all times).

Now, at eleven o'clock at night, both parties were yawning loudly, especially Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto smiled as they all made their good-byes and then practically carried Sasuke out to the car.

Driving down the highway, Naruto thought Sasuke was asleep until he spoke.

"You know, Neji doesn't hate you near as much as he wants you to believe."

"Oh? How so?" Sasuke yawned again.

"Well, he could lose his job and go to jail for knowing as much as he does about you and not telling the Anbu. Hell, he even knows where Paradise is. And he helped you raid the Akatsuki hide-out, so he could be considered an accomplice. I guess he -Ahhhhh~ " Sasuke yawned again, "...cares about me more than I thought." Sasuke was quiet after that and Naruto figured he fell asleep. He was glad for the silence; it allowed him to think deeply over what the raven had said.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I crawled out of the bed, groaning and rubbing my eyes.

Sasuke still slept soundly, only his face peeking out of the covers, raven hair mussed adorably. I smiled at the sight and then made my way into the bathroom through the still dark room. It was only six in the morning.

I shut the bathroom door behind me before I flipped on the light, my eyes screwing shut at the sudden brightness. Turning on the shower as hot as it would go, I shed my clothes, used the toilet, and then waited for the water to heat up. Within a few minutes the entire bathroom was filled with hot, humid, white steam.

Stepping into the shower, I groaned and rolled my shoulders as the hot water massaged my back. Turning my head to the side sharply I felt my neck crack. I closed my eyes to let the water stream over my face.

Suddenly, the white shower curtain slid open, cold air parading over my skin and I gasped, opening my eyes to glare at whatever had caused the intrusion. I was met with a very alluring sight. Sasuke stood naked before me.

In the four days since his rescue he had filled out some, the bruises fading and his pale skin regaining it's alabaster glow. His hair was smooth and soft looking, the water slicking it down on his neck. He peered up at me through thick, black eyelashes and I felt my heart skip a beat. His cheeks were a pale pink, whether from embarrassment or the hot water, I couldn't tell. I swallowed hard and bit my lip, feeling warmth pool beneath my naval.

"Ah, Sasuke? What are you doing?" I was thoroughly confused. I guess you can say I was having a blonde moment.

"Taking a shower with you, of course...and if it leads to other things..." He paused and looked at me suggestively, licking his lips. "Well," He shrugged, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the smooth skin covering his neck and shoulders. "Who's to say I don't want that?" I pulled my eyes away from his delicious looking body and blinked several times.

"Uh..." Was all my lust-addled brain could come up with. Sasuke smiled slyly and crept closer, backing me through the shower spray and against the cool, tiled shower wall. His hands found my hips as he pressed himself against me. What was a warm stirring in my stomach became an inferno almost instantly, and my breath hitched in my throat. I could feel myself hardening, and had to resist the urge to buck my hips and thrust against him.

I wanted him. Now.

It didn't help that he was rubbing himself against me, licking his lips.

When the hell did he become like this?!

"~Ah~, Sasuke, are you sure that's a ~ah~ good idea? Mmm~, are you ready for ~uh~ that so soon?" I was panting heavily by now. Those eyes of his were doing criminal things to my body. The want was quickly becoming a need, which only intensified as he bit his lip and nodded, quickly becoming his usual shy and adorably somber self.

"I...I feel as if..." He paused to think, cocking his head like a puppy. "...If I want things back to the way they used to be, then I need _everything _to be the same. Besides..." He leaned forward and breathed lightly in my ear, a shudder working it way up my spine. "I _want _you." I didn't hesitate anymore. My arms snaked around him, hands finding his rear.

I squeezed and he gasped into my ear, then whimpered.

I was so hard it was painful, my cock dripping pre-cum.

I realized his own hardened member was pressed against my thigh and that just turned me on more. I pushed him back some and studied his face, his deep ebony eyes.

I suppose he was more impatient than I thought, because seconds later his lips were crushed against mine. He took my bottom lip in his teeth and tugged, growling playfully. I pulled back again and saw a water droplet on his nose. I licked it off and he smiled before pulling me back in. This time, I took control.

My tongue swiped against his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth for me, letting me explore and conquer his warm, wet cavern. His tongue battled with mine for dominance and I let him win. His tongue snaked into my mouth and pressed against my cheeks. I nipped at it playfully and he chuckled.

We pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting us until the water washed it away. Then I pressed him back, quickly, until he was pressed against the shower wall. I kissed him again, nipping and suckling on his lips and tongue until he was panting with pleasure.

His pale, arched throat called to me, and I dominated it, making it mine. Bright red marks decorated his skin within a few moments. Kami, I had missed this. I loved making him mine.

I was taken by surprise as he dropped to his knees, then blushed as I realized what he was going to do. He took my dripping member in his hand and looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Just his hand on me was making me want to groan and I had to resist the urge to grab his head and just force him to take me.

His tongue darted out and flicked the tip of my cock, running along the slit. I gasped sharply and my hips bucked forward involuntarily. He grinned up at me as I glared down at him.

"Dammit, Sasuke. Stop teasing or I may just fuck you right now." One elegant ebony brow arched.

Seriously, where the hell had this side of him come from? I'd never seen him be so...what's the word? Cocky? Hah, no pun intended. That's not it, though. Sly? Maybe I am rubbing off on him? No...that's not it. Exasperating? Hell, yes. Hmmm..._Ah__!_ I couldn't help but groan as he took me in his mouth, sinking down on my cock to the hilt, his nose in my pubic hair.

Ah, fuck that was good.

His cheeks hollowed as he sucked in, then began to move up and down on me, back and forth. My head fell back against the shower wall as his tongue slid along the vein at the bottom of my pulsing member. He repeated this several times until he let go of me with an audible _pop_.

Nipping the tip he pulled himself to his feet and kissed me again. I didn't want him to stop, but my argument died in my throat as he turned around and leaned against the shower wall, ass to me, inviting me in with a devilish smirk. I nearly came from the sight.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked huskily. I could only shake my head as I grabbed a bottle of condition and squeezed some into my hands. Coating my fingers in the slick goo I massaged the oily conditioner into his ass and between his cheeks. I rubbed one finger against his sinfully tight hole, glad to see it wasn't hurting him.

Instead, he seemed to enjoy it. His breath was coming in gasps, his fingers pressed against the shower wall so hard that they were turning white. Watching his face for any sign of rejection, I slipped my middle finger into him up to the first knuckle. He bit his lip, but besides that, nothing changed. Sealed against his back the way I was, I could look over his shoulder and see his erection pressed against the wall, leaking milky fluid.

I slipped my finger further into him, then pulled it out gently. Repeating this several times I finally pressed in another finger to join the first. At this one he did gasp, and I paused to study his reaction. His eyes were tightly shut and I knew he was trying to reassure himself that it was me doing this to him, and not...that bastard.

I kissed his neck gently, tasting his sweet skin. After a moment he nodded and I resumed my movements, both fingers moving slowly in and out of him. A minute later his head was tossed back as he panted out in pleasure and I added a third finger.

Kami, his face was so erotic.

I scissored my fingers then, curled them, wiggled them, pressed with them, all the while searching for his sweet spot. Suddenly he made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whimper.

Grinning slyly, I knew I had found it. I pressed against his prostate relentlessly, until he was a boneless mess of pleasure, leaning back against me, thick erection standing at attention so the tip was brushing against the shower wall.

Finally, I pulled my fingers from him. I kissed his neck again, this time tasting the fresh water that was dripping from every inch of him. I decided right then that sex in the shower was the best thing ever.

Spreading his ass cheeks, I placed the tip of my erection against his pink hole and waited. He was still panting, so he merely nodded. I pressed myself slowly into him, filling him fully, feeling his body suck me in in such a way that it felt as if I was melting.

He was so hot, so _tight. _And he was all _mine._

I pulled back and then pushed into him again, this time a little harder than before. Sasuke moaned, the sound sending chills up my spine and shocks of pleasure through my body. My stomach was sealed to his back. I took the liberty to attack his neck and shoulders, sucking hard enough to leave more dark marks, then nibbled on his ear lobe. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he arched his neck to give me better access.

All the while I was slowly thrusting into him, in-out, in-out, over and over again until my legs were quivering from the amount of pleasure running through me. I sped up and Sasuke's sweet mewls reached my ears.

Suddenly, his back arched and he cried out. His legs went limp and I had to hold him up, pinning him against the wall. Ah, there was his prostate. I kept the same position, pounding into him in such a way that I hit his sweet spot every time. He was breathless, crying out in rhythm with me, arching his hips back against mine until finally, finally, finally! I felt my release reach it's peak.

I cried out, and pulled him closer to me as I came into him, filling him with my seed. Not even a second later he moaned loud and long as he found his release. We rode the waves of our orgasms for many long seconds until the only sound that could be heard was our breathing becoming more regular and the steady hiss of the shower spray.

I pulled out of him, took a deep breath than turned him around to face me. I kissed him gently. Then we took turns washing each other and got out of the shower.

I dressed for work but considering it was only seven in the morning, he put new sleepwear on and crawled into bed. I was leaning over him, kissing him gently, almost wondering if we should go on to round two when my phone started to buzz violently.

Sighing in annoyance, I flipped it open and held it to my ear, eyes still locked on my porcelain doll who was yawning and snuggled up under the covers now.

"Oi, Boss? Gaara and Choji just got here. They've got those two bastards, Kyoya and Orin tied up in the back of the van. They're still refusing to pay up; I think it's time for you to make an appearance." I rolled my eyes and stood up, straightening my tie, already turning and heading for the bedroom door.

"I'll be there in an hour. Let me sit and think for a while about their decisions, 'kay?" There was a sound of assent on the other side of the line and then a _click. _

Opening the door, I looked over my shoulder at Sasuke. He was already asleep, obviously tired out by our session in the shower. Smirking, I closed the door behind me and started down the stairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke had been asleep for another hour and a half when his phone started to ring. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, blinking and looking around the room blearily.

"Ugh, never again this early in the morning," He muttered, thinking about his and Naruto's intimacy in the shower earlier.

Reaching for his still ringing phone, he slid over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He hit the 'Send' button and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Wha-? Sakura? What's going on? Calm down! Tell me, what's wrong?" The room was filled with the sounds of sobs from the other end of the line.

Sasuke's face drained of all color and his fingers went so numb he thought he would drop his phone. Tightening his dead fingers around it, he said, in a broken voice, "I'll be there soon." His thumb brushed over the 'End' button and he let the phone drop to the floor with a _thunk_. Head bowed nearly against his chest, he let the tears flow and drip from his chin onto his hands, clutched tightly in his lap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well, gentleman. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The men, hands tied together behind their backs and legs tied to their chairs, had two very different facial expressions. One was defiant, the other...obviously terrified.

They were surrounded by the thick stench of marijuana and alcohol. Their shirts were wrinkled and sweat-stained, faces covered in several days worth of stubble. Naruto looked them over with disgust, awaiting their answer.

The defiant one spoke first.

"We don't have nuthin' to say to you! So piss off!" Naruto's hands balled into fists and he clenched his jaws together to tightly he was afraid his teeth were going to break.

_Why the hell do I go into business with scum bags like this? I might be a criminal but even I have standards. And these bastards are _way _below them. _

Naruto swallowed and took several deep breaths. He forced his mouth to form a wide smile and turned to look at the men with narrowed eyes.

"Listen up, bastards. The past month has been _very_ hard for me. So I would watch what you say unless you want to lose a couple fingers. Or your life," Naruto said, with a nod of his head to Shino.

The tall man who stank of basements and mildew was leaning against the wall, hedge clippers in hand. His tinted glasses reflected the light coming in from the few windows in the room, giving him a sinister appearance.

The scent of urine filled the air and Naruto had to stifle a gag as he saw a dark splotch spreading across the front of the terrified man's pants.

Even the defiant man swallowed hard.

_Looks like I'm finally getting to them. Who do they think they're messing with anyways? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The Fox, Crime Lord and leader of the biggest mob in Japan. _

Kiba, who was leaning against the opposite wall rolled his eyes and stepped forward to help out his boss. He usually played nice cop...or, you know, nice mobster.

"Alright boys, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice." He said, hands stuck in his suit jacket pockets. The terrified man looked about ready to pass out, but the other man still had a glint of determination in his eyes, dooming them both. "Looks like Kyoya just won't back down, boss." Kiba murmured. "I think we all know what that means." Naruto nodded, smiling all the while.

"Of course, Kiba. Shino...you know what to do." Shino stepped away from the wall, wielding his hedge clippers in front of him. They shone as if they had been polished, and Naruto didn't doubt that they were.

Naruto stuck his nose slightly in the air and grinned cruelly. Hell, he loved his job. Loved teaching little shits like these guys a lesson. His smile fell as the less defiant of the two began to shriek and scream.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, it's not worth it! Just give them the money~!" He whimpered, struggling against his bonds as Shino crept closer. "Kyoya, I don't want to diiieeee~!" The man was sobbing by now, face pale and ashen.

"Shut the hell up, Orin! Fuck, I don't know why I ever agreed to be your partner, you're such a damn asswipe! I'm not fucking giving them money we don't owe! We sold that meth for what it was worth, plain and fucking simple!"

Naruto stepped behind them and grabbed the backs of their chairs. With one quick movement he tipped their chairs back. They crashed to the floor, Orin and Kyoya's skulls cracking against the floor loudly. Immediately, Orin went silent and limp.

"Is he dead?" Kiba asked, prodding the coward with his shoe. Kyoya lay in dazed silence. Naruto studied Orin for several seconds, watching his chest. After a few moments he detected a faint rise and fall.

"Unfortunately, no." The blonde mobster said with a frown. "I can still see him breathing." Kiba groaned and leaned back against the wall once more.

"Well, I'm fucking glad you shut him up. He was giving me such a headache that I was about to just shoot him." Naruto laughed drily. By now, Kyoya was beginning to recover. And he looked almost as freaked out as Orin had been. He stared over at his business partner in shock and now, fear.

Naruto stood over the man.

"You ready to pay up yet?" Kyoya nodded slowly, wincing in pain.

_Ah, breakthrough, _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a certain raven ran into the room. He attached himself to Naruto like a metal to a magnet.

_What the hell? Damn it, just as I'm making progress with these guys...Now they're never going to take me seriously. I'm never going to get my money._

And then he saw that Sasuke was crying. Sasuke was sobbing so hard that Naruto doubted he could breath. The blonde's anger dissolved almost instantly. He bent down so they were face to face.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" The raven sobbed even harder and grabbed Naruto's crisp suit jacket, wrinkling it and staining it with tears. Naruto could hear Kyoya complaining in the background, and Kiba telling him to shut the fuck up. Finally, Sasuke was able to talk, though only enough for two words.

"I-it's...Neji!" And he broke down crying again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Neji is – " Sasuke stopped, swallowed, and corrected himself. "..._was_ my best friend...He was a good man," A shuddering breath. "An amazing husband, and I just _know _he would have been the best dad in the world." Swallowing past the lump in his throat was getting harder. Sasuke could see Sakura sitting in the front row, crying and leaning on her mother's shoulder.

"We met about 7 years ago. I was nineteen* and he was twenty-four. I was a freshmen in college...and he was arresting me for drunk driving."

Sasuke smiled drily as a few of the braver people chuckled. His heart ached as he told his story. "I guess you can say that we didn't exactly hit it off right away...But within a year, a strange friendship had formed. He looked out for me in an older brother way, and I looked out for him in an 'I'm afraid of getting arrested by you for no reason' sort of way."

Once more, some people laughed, each of them remembering just how stuffy Neji could be. Sasuke straightened his tie and glanced over somberly at the black casket sitting on the stage beside him, a cloud of white roses surrounding it.

The raven sighed, looking down at his hands and then back up.

"I was the one who introduced Sakura to Neji. Unlike Neji and I, they got along great, right from the start. They were a match made in heaven." Sasuke couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat at all, now. "I'm sure Sakura will agree with me when I say that we were both lucky to have him for the time we did."

In the front row, Sakura gave him a watery smile, tears staining her face. Sasuke breathed another shuddering breath and continued. "He was a better man than me, and I'm..." Sasuke's voice broke. "...I am going t-to miss him s-so much." The end of his speech was met with sniffles and quiet sighs. Sasuke couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face, and he hurriedly stepped off the stage, wiping at his eyes.

He sat down on Sakura's other side and then caught her hand in his own. And with that, the funeral was over. It had been beautiful.

Despite Sakura and Sasuke's refusals, Naruto had forced them to hold it at Paradise. The actual funeral had been in a grassy clearing between two fields. The sun was warm overhead, a cool breeze bringing with it the scent of strawberries.

Naruto himself didn't make an appearance considering that there were about thirty Anbu agents attending, but he had made sure that everything was perfect, right from the hundreds of white roses that surrounded Neji's shiny black casket on the platform stage, to the red velvet folding chairs that the guests had sat in. Even Sakura had to admit that Neji would have found it nice.

Afterward, once everyone had left, Sasuke had Sai drive Sakura and himself to what had just three days before been the Hyuga's home. Now it was just Sakura's house.

Knowing how empty the house would feel to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had offered to let her live at Paradise, but she had refused, saying she just couldn't bear to leave.

Signs of Neji were scattered all over the two-story house:

His shoes by the front door.

The scent of him on his pillow.

His favorite body wash in the shower.

Hell, his gun still in it's holster on their bedside table.

Sasuke hated the fact that Neji had survived so much only to die in a car accident on the way to the grocery store. He was only 31 years old.

The raven watched as Sakura waddled up the front walkway and let herself in the front door. Her tear-stained face peeked out of the door for a moment and then the door closed, shutting her in and Sasuke out. He couldn't help but feel as if worse things were soon to come.

It was a horrible feeling.

* * *

*18 is the legal drinking age in Japan.

**A/N: **Like I said earlier, I seriously hope you guys don't hate me. I also hope you guys realize that none of my chapter's are beta'ed, which is why the grammar and flow isn't very good. This chapter is the longest I have ever wrote. At 12 pages and over 7,000 words, my fingers freaking hurt.

Please review! I feed off of reviews...seriously. I am a review vampire.


End file.
